A Thief's Story
by Zid
Summary: Hawk just wanted some R&R, but as the saying goes, 'Evil never goes away, it gets replaced'. Okay, that's something I made up. TADA! As I painfully foretold, Chapter 10 is up...
1. Off To Home

**_All right. This is something I thought of because I have nothing to do. This takes some time after the end with Hawk, Carlie, and Lise. An alternative ending where it replaces each of the character's end scene (ex. Hawk talking to Flamekhan about creating the forest). Actually, this alternative ending is really a sequel, sorta like an expansion; more like an aftermath. R&R._**

**A Thief's Story**

**Chapter 1-Off To Home**

Some time after the defeat of the Dark Prince, the trio dispatched Flammie off and headed for Jad, where they all first met each other; well, technically no, since Carlie wasn't there and there weren't traveling together at first. Having to spend their last days together at the city, the three decided was time for them to say farewell.

Hawk is saying good-byes to his two friends as he sails away on a ship headed toward Sand City Sultan.

"Later, you two! Be good, Carlie!" he shouted at the last moment. "And tell the ladies back in Rolante I said hello, Lise!"

"Okay! Bye, Hawk!" Carlie yelled back.

Lise hung her head and slowly shook it.

After the pier was out of sight, Hawk yelled toward the captain.

"Hey, Captain! When are we going to reach Sand City Sultan?"

"Uh." the captain thought for a moment. "I believe tomorrow, Sir Hawk!"

Just hearing that title made Hawk shake his head.

_Tenth time I heard that title, and somehow, just don't like it. Sir this and Sir that. That's for the old folks._ He thought to himself._ Damn! I not even 20 and they're adding Sir to my name._

He made his way down into the ship to his claimed compartment. He was tired, but still a bit wary of what's might happen when he sleeps in a ship. He doesn't want the Ghost Ship and its works to happen again. He shuddered remembering the sounds of the undead, and those blood-curling screams…

_Oh, Goddess… thank her that I wasn't alone by myself. Yeah…gosh, it's been five minutes already and I miss those two. _He sighs. _Oh well, bet they miss me, too. I mean, who could forget me? My good looks, my strong and agile body, and my one and only charm personality. But back to my old life. Better get some shut-eye._

Wearing nothing but his privates, he jumped on the bed and slept soundly.


	2. New Troubles

**_I found it absolutely funny (and ridiculous, that, too) that I wrote a chapter instead of the whole story and that I insisted myself to keep on writing. Oh well, enough head notes, here's the second chapter. Don't worry; it's a whole lot longer than the first one._**

**A Thief's Story**

**Chapter 2-New Troubles**

_Hawk… Hawk… Can you hear me…?_

…_Hmm…? Who's there…? _Hawk replied.

_Hawk… it's me… don't you remember my voice?_

A female voice was there inside Hawk's world of unconsciousness. Oddly enough, it did sound familiar.

_Yeah, your voice does ring a bell…hmm… I think I know who you are…_

_Yes?_

_You're my conscience, aren't you? You womanized your voice to remind me of Carlie and Lise… Pathetic, really. Changing your voice…_

_No, you dumbass. It's me, Faerie._

_Faerie?... Wha…Faerie, what are you doing in my head?... And not once, but twice? Shouldn't you be the Mana Tree in development?_

_Hawk, I come to you because I need your help again._

_WHAT? Oh, come on! I saved the world already, and I want some time off, for my needs. MY NEEDS! MY NEEDY NEEDS! LIKE STEALING FROM HUMAN PIGS! _Hawk realized he was about to sobbed next if he doesn't stop. _Can't you do this by yourself?_

_I'm sorry. But… I can't, Hawk._

_Huh? Why not?_

_It's a long story._

_You're in my head, Faerie._

_(Sighs) Good point. Well, here goes. A little while after you guys left, I was starting to take the place of the Mana Goddess. During this time, I was, well, vulnerability. Anyway, I was starting my long transformation when I immediately sensed evilness in the Mana Holy Land. A… new evil. It was very unknown to me. Whatever it was, it started to attack me. I tried my best to stop it, but I was too weak. It forced me to revert back into my spiritual form and flee here, in your world. The evil then projected a barrier that I can't break through. I couldn't do a thing, so I thought about you and the others instantly. I mustered all the energy I can to reach you. I was hoping that you could help save the world once again._

_Damn, an evil that strong? The only one who can have such power is the Dark Prince. But, he's dead. Are we dealing with another those big jackasses that just oh so love to destroy and/or rule the world, Faerie?_

_Uh, I believe so. But the thing is Hawk, I'm worried. I've never seen or felt this kind of evil before. I think we are dealing with something that… that… I mean, this being seems to appear from another… world._

_Hmm? Wadda ya mean, another world?_

_Do you remember when we were on that Ghost Ship and we found Shade?_

_Oh yeah. Horrible. Just horrible._

_All right, remember that Shade told us about the Mana Stone of Darkness and the God-Beast that lives within it?_

_Yeah. Told us about how the stone disappeared into another world after the mass destruction by the God-Beast of Darkness, right?_

_Yes. Hawk, I'm afraid to say this, but… I think… no, believe that this evil is… from that world._

_What? Wha… Wha…You're saying that this… **evil **is from another world? The one that the stone was in back then?_

_Yes. I couldn't believe it either. But, I knew deep down inside, it was the only explanation._

_So, what're you're saying is, we're dealing with what, an alien or something?_

_Yes, but I wouldn't call it an alien. In fact, I wouldn't jump to conclusion to what it is._

_(Sighs) So… how do we stop it, Faerie?_

_That's the problem, Hawk. I don't know._

_Shit. Great. I was hoping to get back home, grab some R&R, and get on with my life, and this pops up. Looks like I'm going to extend my 'fun' adventure much farther. So fate decided that I should prevent this evil from rising to rule the world, right?_

_Hawk! You know that you can't do this alone. What about the others? You can't save the world by yourself._

_I don't see the reason why this has to involve Carlie and Lise in this. They've gone back home now, having their rest. The girls are worn out from the great battle, too, you know._

_How do you think you won the battle? Not by yourself, of course. At least, not when I was unconscious. You didn't hog all the attacks and defeated the Dark Prince by yourself while Carlie and Lise just stand there and watch? Or they were knocked out to unconsciousness and then not using Angel's Grails to give them a second chance to battle, did you?_

_Of course not. (Sighs) Fine. I guess you're right. It might be nice to fight together again and maybe even nicer to see L… Oh, uh, you can read my thoughts, I forgot._

_Yeah… I'll pretend I didn't hear that._

_That's right. You didn't. It's between you and me._

_(Sighs) So, what do we do now?_

_Well, we shou…_

"PIRATES! MEN! TO YOUR BATTLESTATIONS!" yelled somebody.

"Huh… Wha… What's going on?" Hawk woke up abruptly from the voice.

Hawk heard the thumping of many boots on each floor, all seeming to get to the deck. He shook his head. He then looked up to hear what was going. All he heard were orders of sailors, something about getting cannons ready, and being braced for the worst.

"What's the hell going on?"

Faerie came out of his head and exam the situation.

"I think pirates are trying to pillage this ship." she replied after awhile.

Hawk looked out the window. It was afternoon, but that wasn't what caught his eye. Another ship that seemed to loom out of nowhere was at least a klick away.

"Pirates, huh? Well, being a Thief myself, I say no Thief will steal from me, even though what they are stealing isn't mine to begin with." Hawk got his 'game' face on.

_Another one of his 'I'm the king of thieves' scheme. (Sighs) Why did I get stuck with him?_ Faerie shook her head and flew back into Hawk's head.

Hawk headed out of his room just to see a sailor running down the hallway he was in. The sailor stopped when he saw Hawk come out of his room.

"Sir Hawk! Please sir, I suggested you stay in your room until we have the situation under control, sir."

"What, and miss all the fun? No way, a hero doesn't sit around and have other people save the day for him." Hawk answered back with confidence.

"But sir, what will happen if you got killed?"

"Don't worry about me. Worry about those sea scums taking this ship. Come on, show me the way to the deck."

The sailor showed doubt for a second, then nodded and went upstairs. Faerie appeared for moment from Hawk's head.

"He's right, Hawk. What happens if you… got killed?"

"Ah, don't sweat it. I took on the Arch Demon with the girls and beat his ass, remember?" Hawk grinned. "I sure some pirates ain't going to stick me without first paying a visit to Death."

"I hope you're right."

"Since when you get to care what I do now, Faerie?"

"Since Fate chose you to be one of the heroes and when the Mana Goddess passed away. I can't let anything happen to you. You're one of the heroes needed to save the world."

"Ah, geez. So you really DO care about me, don't ya, Faerie?" Hawk looked all interested at Faerie.

"What… not like that… not like… (Blushed) you… you…" she disappeared back into Hawk's head.

"Heh heh. Even holy spirits can't resist me."

Hawk followed behind the sailor, who was waiting for him.

When they reached the 4th floor (Hawk's room was in 2nd), they heard a yell.

"Cannonball!"

EEEWWW! CRACK! A cannonball hit the side of ship's hull to the floor that Hawk and the sailor was in, and it came within a yard close to Hawk. He froze up and time slowed down as the cannonball shattered the ship's hull, through the room, and descended down to the lower floors, sending sailors below yelling and screaming. Shrapnel flew everywhere, some of them bounced harmlessly off Hawk and the sailor, while the dangerous ones they moved out of the way. Hawk just barely dodged a considerable large and quick chunk that was aiming for his body. It went straight through the hull to outside.

Hawk stood there, just witnessing the two near-death experiences.

_Shit, I would have had a hole in me by now had it not been my luck that saved me. _He thought as time began to revert back to normal.

"Sir Hawk! Are you hurt?" the sailor said, looking all worried.

"Nah, of course not. Do I look hurt to you?"

"No, sir. It's just that the cannonball nearly killed you."

"Well, you can thank my luck. Too slow to notice the death shrapnel coming toward me, now, did ya? Now, we gotta get to the deck, or else those pirates will make a laughingstock out of me."

"Hmm? Laughingstock?"

"It's a common pride thing. Now, come on!"

_Be careful, now. The world doesn't want to lose you. _Faerie spoke in his head.

_The world, or just you, Faerie?_ He responded back.

_Ju… Just shut up! Go do your… whatever._

Hawk followed the sailor with a smile on his face.

The two continued toward the deck. When they reached it, Hawk was amazed that everybody was doing something to stop the pirates. Cannons were firing. The ship's crew fixing damage and throwing water overboard. Sailors running about. Orders were being carried out either by the captain or messengers. Others either were doing their tactical jobs or were scrambling down the stairs to repair cannonball damages.

"Sir Hawk! This way!"

Hawk turned around to see his companion run up toward the captain. The captain was shouting orders left to right, while trying to steer the ship away from cannonballs.

"Where were you, Ben?" the captain yelled when he saw the sailor run up to him. "I need someone to steer the ship!"

"I'm sorry for my late arrival, Captain!" Ben yelled back. "But I had to escort Sir Hawk to the deck because he wants to help us!"

"What? Sir Hawk is up here?

"Captain, let me help you out a bit!" Hawk yelled when he heard his name in the question.

"Sir Hawk! Return back inside the ship until everything is calm here!"

"I'm not gonna sit around while pirates are shootin' their cannonballs at us!"

"Sir! I beg of you to return to your safety!"

"Look! A cannonball!" Ben yelled out.

EEEWWW! CRACK! The cannonball hit the middle of the deck and taking down with it some crewmembers.

Hawk, recovering from what he saw, pointed at the pirates' ship from the starboard side.

"Look, those pirates are going to win if I sit around! It's more common sense that I should help you win this battle instead of waiting for defeat!"

The captain looked at Hawk for a moment with remorse, then looked around and pointed at the cannon third from the left of the starboard side.

"Can you man a cannon!"

_Uh-oh. Man a cannon? I didn't expect that. I only have little experiences with cannons, and those times were when I was the ball, not the shooter. _Hawk thought about it nervously.

"Um, I'll… try my best!" he answered nervously back.

"Don't worry, Sir Hawk! The crew will help you!"

"All right…"

Hawk rushed toward the assigned cannon. He looked at it, not sure what to do first.

_Damn. How am I supposed to use this cannon if I don't know a thing about it?_ Hawk shook his head. _Wish Bon Voyage could help me right now._

Just then, two sailors ran up to him.

"Sir Hawk!" the first one on the left said. "We were ordered to help you fire that cannon!"

"Shouldn't you guys be manning the cannon yourselves?" Hawk confidently asked.

"Sir, it takes three men to properly use a cannon. One to shout out aiming orders, one to reload the cannon, and one to position the cannon in the right angle and fire, sir."

"And you are the…?"

"One to shout out the directions, sir."

"And what about you?" Hawk looked at the second sailor.

"I reload the cannon, sir." he answered gruffly.

"So I'm the…"

"Yes, you are the one who aims and fire, sir." the first sailor answered for him.

"Crap."

"Just follow my instructions and fire quickly, sir."

"All right."

Hawk manned the cannon, while the first sailor stood next to him and the second sailor loaded up the cannon.

"Move the cannon up by 30 degrees," the instructor called out, "and turn 5 degrees by port,"

"Huh?" Hawk looks dumbfounded at the instructor.

"CANNONBALL!" someone yelled.

Hawk look up just to see a cannonball break through the hull. Water started to pour in.

"We better hurry up, or else there won't be much of a ship to defend. Now, the instructions. Could ya simplify it?"

"Uh, right, sir. Move the cannon up just a bit and a pin's distance left, sir"

"You got it."

Hawk positioned the cannon to the way the instructor wanted.

"All right. Now what?"

"Fire, sir, fire!"

Hawk pulled the line. BOOM! The cannonball went flying to the pirates' ship. It missed about a just below the ship.

"Uh… maybe a little higher next time, sir." the instructor pointed out.

"Right, right. I got it." Hawk said sheepishly, fingering his head.

_You're bad at this, Hawk. I thought you were good at everything. _Faerie said obnoxiously.

_Ah, how sweet. Deep down inside, you just want to say 'You're the best, Hawk. You're the best at everything.' But you just love to be obnoxious right now, don't cha? _Hawk answered back.

_No, you're really bad. You're not good. I never said that you were good._

_Really? Let's rewind. 'You're bad at this, Hawk. I thought you were good at everything.' You just have think before you say something, Faerie. Oh, wait. The things you said are your thoughts, aren't they? You just really want take back what you thought and think what you REALLY want to think, don't cha now, Faerie?_

_T… You… Why I… You… just nothing but… a big, dumb head!_

Hawk chuckled to himself.

"Sir Hawk?" the instructor asked, being freaked out by Hawk's chuckle.

"Huh? Oh, uh, sorry. Carry on with the firing coordinates."

"Oh, I forgot, sir. Ships always move when they're under fire to avoid the cannonballs, so you will have to change the direction to the desired one that I will point out, sir."

"Just tell me where to shoot, and we'll be all fine."

"Another cannonball!" another person yelled out.

EEEWWW! WHISH! The cannonball barely hit the ship, just falling short to the water.

The calm instructor looked out to the ship and analyzed it.

"Down 12 degrees and 8 degrees port from last position, sir!"

"Whoa, not what I wanted to hear!" Hawk rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir. Position the cannon down just a finger's length and a shorter finger's length to the left."

Hawk positioned the cannon and fired. This time, the cannonball hit the pirates' ship, leaving a hole on the hull.

"All right! Got me a bull's-eye! I'm the best, leaving you in a hell of a mess!"

* * *

On the pirates' ship

"Ahh! Uggh! A cannonball hit my ship!" the captain growled after the impact of the cannonball. He pointed to a person.

"Hey, you, mate! Who hit my ship with the last cannonball!"

"Uhhhhh…"

The person looked through a telescope to see where the cannonball came from.

"Uhhh… I think it's the… third cannon from their starboard side, captain!"

The captain took his telescope to look at the source.

_What the… the guy who's manning that cannon is one of the ones that have the thing our boss wants! Shit! It looks like he helping those sailors out._ He then rubbed his chin. _Hmm. If I could capture him, the boss will be pleased!_

"Hey, you scumbags!" he yelled out to everybody. "I want this ship to get next to theirs so we could take 'em out and grab a major booty!"

"Aye aye, captain!" came a big response.

On the main ship

* * *

"Hey guys…" Hawk peered out, "it looks like the pirates are on the move."

"Hey, I believe you are right, sir. I think they are retreating. Heh heh. We showed them with that last shot, sir." the instructor laughed.

"If so, why are they moving toward _us_?" the reloading sailor questioned.

"What!" he looked at the ship, "Then this can only mean one thing. Grab your weapons!"

"Huh? What's the hell going on?" Hawk wanted to know.

"The pirates are gonna cruise to this side and take the ship by landing pirates here, sir!"

_Well, that'll explain why we needed weapons._ He thought. _Good thing I brought the daggers just in case something goes wrong._

"Don't worry, remember, I'll take care of myself. I'm good in combat. You guys just be careful."

"Thank you, sir. May the Goddess watch over you."

The two sailors grabbed swords and ran off to different parts of the ship to defend it.

_If he only knew that she's been banished from the Mana Holyland and is now inside my head. _He shook his head. _And that she got the hots for me. Nah, she'll kill me if I said that. Hmm. She got a crush on me. That's her style. Heh heh. The Mana Goddess has a crush on me. That sounds so out of the ordinary. Luck is truly a thief's best friend._

The pirate ship was next to theirs now. Then, swinging from the mast are pirates. They landed on the deck, swords drawn and ready.

_Time for a daily dose of ass whopping!_ He grinned as he charged in.


	3. Renegade

**A Thief's Story**

**Chapter 3-Renegade**

"Ughhh!" Hawk yelled out in pain after taking a blunt to the guts.

The pirate then tried to slash for Hawk's head. Hawk easily dodged the blade, then kicked the pirate in the head, knocking him out.

"Uh-oh, uh-oh, too fast for ya! Yeah!" Hawk gloated, dancing away his small victory.

From above, a pirate swung from a rope and came down with his sword, determined to end Hawk's victory. Hawk just in time saw the pirate and brought his daggers up to block the fatal blow. The pirate bounce off of Hawk and landed on his feet. Both of them square off by strafing around each other. Hawk was first to rush toward the enemy. The pirate jumped with no hesitation. Hawk, seeing an opening, quickly toss Shurikens at the pirate, killing him in the air, making the body land with a thud.

"Ha ha! Still got it!"

Hawk, convinced that the pirate is no more, ran to help others fight off the opponents.

_Goddess, this is just like how my old adventure started. Fast pace action with Death having the best seat to watch. Damn, why do these things happen to me?_

Seeing a sailor in trouble, Hawk rushed in and with one quick slash, killed the pirate.

"I'm grateful, Sir Hawk." the sailor bowed.

"No problem. Don't get yourself killed."

Which is difficult to do with sailors and pirates equally involved in the combat. Corpses were on the ground everywhere. A scene of discouragement to anybody that has the time to lay their eyes on the dead. Hawk, however, was used to this kind of scene and didn't falter in his agile assault.

After dispatching pirates one by one, a long shadow fell in front of him. Hawk slowly looked up, seeing a pirate, who, in turn, is looking down upon him. This pirate jumped down on to the deck, right in front of Hawk. Unlike the others skirmishing pirates, he was more formal looking than the usual look, and had a scar that ran across his face. All he did was looked at Hawk straight in the eye, smirking.

_What's the problem with this guy?_ Hawk wondered. _I hate it when people smirk at me like that._

Faster than in a blink of an eye, the pirate charged at him with incredible speed. Hawk barely had time to block his opponent's blow.

_Shit, this guy is as fast as me. _Hawk reacted with surprise. _This may take a while._

Hawk kicked his opponent away and tried to land a blow on his head. The pirate simply dodged and punched him in the stomach. Hawk staggered a bit, then regained balance. However, this was just a mere distraction, as in the next second the pirate slashes his left arm.

"ARGHHHH!" Hawk screamed as he gritted his teeth through the pain.

Blood was spilling into his sleeve and sliding down his arm. Hawk could barely feel his arm, much less lift it. Deciding that he should leave his arm be, Hawk tightened his grip on his only used dagger by his right arm.

_At least it's not my good arm. Crap, I don't have anything to heal myself. _He was beginning to tire from the indecisive fight.

Seeing this as an opportunity, the quick pirate went for a blow. Hawk, still getting his senses back together, managed to block the attack with his dagger. The pirate reacted with a kick to the left leg, forcing Hawk to kneel on it. The pirate swung his sword at Hawk's left leg, making him scream in agony, grasp his leg, and fall down.

Blood was streaming onto the floor, making a small puddle. Hawk looked up at the pirate, seeing him making the same smirk as before. It was the last thing he saw before blacking out from the pirate's kick to the head.

_Besides falling down a 5 stories cliff, I hate being black out. _His last thoughts rang.

* * *

_Hawk! Hawk! Do you hear me?_

_Yes, I hear you, Faerie. You don't have to ask me that same question._

_I know. But it's just that you were knocked out._

_Yeah, well it wasn't the most painful black out I experienced. Bullshit, that pirate actually beat me. He was as fast, as fast as light. Man, and I thought I was quick. Great, I gonna save the world again, and these pirates just come in and captured the ship, probably taken me and some other sailors as their prisoner, no doubt. Past experience sometimes never does help the situation, especially when predicting the future._

_Don't look so down, Hawk. If only Carlie and Lise were here, then you'll surely win._

_Yeah, yeah. It's ALWAYS nice to have someone behind your back, either providing backup or magic._

_Okay… There's the spirits, too. But they all had gone back to their homes or domains, now._

_Can we get back to the point? What do we do now, Faerie?_

_Well, we could try to get out of the ship and find Carlie and Lise._

_Yeah, just one question. How?_

_I don't know. Aren't you the expert of getting out?_

_Um, not right **now**. How are we supposed to go when we get out?_

_Maybe grab a boat?_

_And what? Start randomly pick direction and stay on that course? I'll die sooner out there than staying here with the pirates._

_We'll think of something. Don't lose faith, Hawk._

_Well, that's harder to do with the situation at hand._

_What are we supposed to do then? Rot?_

_Better rotting being captive than stranded on a lifeboat._

_What? Hawk, comparing death scenes isn't going to help us._

_What else to do?_

_You can try to think positively._

_And then what? Wait for a perfect idea to come up? Shit, I did that and look what happen to me. I got beaten the crap out of me by someone, who I just found out the hard way is better than me._

_Hawk! Why are you acting this way? You have to save the world._

_Well, I don't feel like it, okay? Why did fate chose me to save the world? Why couldn't some other guy save the world, like Duran?_

_That is unexplainable. You know, you sound like Duran when he was nearly killed by Koren. I can't believe it. What happen to the outgoing, carefree guy who didn't care who was better than him, but only cared for those who were in trouble, those that needed help, and mostly of all, those that need… you?_

_I'm sorry, but he's currently unavailable now, Faerie._

_What? All of this? Because that… that… stupid pirate was better than you? Hawk!_

_(Sighs) I'm sorry, Faerie. Just… just leave me alone._

_Hawk!_

_Go away._

_(Sniffles) Fine! See if I care! (Sobbing)_

When Hawk heard the cries fade away and were sure Faerie was not listening, he replayed the fight over and over again.

_That guy… THAT guy. Damnit! Ugh! He was… better than me._

Hawk felt guilt when he thought his conversation with Faerie.

_I can't believe I just did that to her, all because of that. But that guy was so quick. What am I saying? Faerie is right. But I can't seem to get the image of the fight out of my mind. Damn, I shouldn't drove Faerie away. Right now, I need all the help I can get. I wish I could apologize to Faerie. I mean, after all, she does like me. (Sighs) Where are you, Faerie?_

Hawk wish that he didn't feel the way he felt before he took a rest.

* * *

"Rise and shine, **hero**."

"Huh?" Hawk groggily woke up.

"I said get your sorry ass up." the voice spoke again.

Hawk slowly opened his eyes, adjusting them to see where the voice came from.

"Oh, it's you." Hawk gave the person a look of repulse.

The voice came from the scar-faced pirate, who just happens to be right in front of him.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm. Don't look so bad." the pirate put on the same smirk as before. "Who said I was better than you? Certainly not these lowlifes around me."

Hawk looked around him. He was tied against the wall of the inside of an unknown ship, with the sailors from the battle in the same condition also. Most were unconscious, but those that weren't were staring at both him and the pirate.

"Gee, prisoners inside a pirate ship. Could this **be** anymore original?" Hawk smirked back.

"Keep it up, tough guy, and I make sure your 'pleasant' stay here become unpleasant."

"Well, first things first. Who the hell are you?"

"Jack, the Captain of the Blue Elites, great pirates and crappy ones that sailed the whole world. As for you, you're famous for what you did back then."

"Heh. All right... So, like every stupid question goes, why in the world did you capture us?"

"I'm glad you ask, hero boy. Number one reason is that you're too important to be walking around, needless to say saving people, and the world."

"So what's your point?

"I have a certain 'person' that would like to meet you, kid."

"For what?"

"Always asking questions that doesn't concern, aren't ya, matey?"

"Want to know something? I DON'T DO THAT."

"That's not the point. What is is that you shut the hell up, and maybe I won't torture you… much."

"Look, I don't care if this person needs to see me. I have to save the world from this freaky, rising evil. So, unless you want to be blasted to oblivion, get me the hell out of here."

Jack chuckled and shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You didn't even stop to hear me tell you what's going on. Here's the thing, mate. I work for this… **evil.**"

"What? You, you work for this evil?"

"Ha ha ha. Of course. Now if only you were smart enough as they say, you'll make my day."

"You plan to kill me?"

"Not exactly, mate. You see, our boss wants to extract from you for a certain 'thing'. I'll let you figure the rest out."

"It would be SO much less work if you could just tell me right now."

"Heh, kid. I like you." Jack chuckled again. "All right. My boss wants a certain 'sword' extracted from you."

"Sword? But I don't… no… you can't mean…"

"That's right, mate. You know what I'm talking about."

"(Scoffs) You'll never get it from me. Even if you do, you'll only have a piece of it."

"I know, I know, kid. But I know where the others are, and you can bet your Lucs that I will stop at nothing to get them."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's fun and riches for me to cause mayhem and chaos. Ever since you slay the Dark Prince, the oh so goody two-shoes are starting to take over, mate. I couldn't do a damn thing."

"Figures."

"One day, the 'boss' came to me and wanted me to help him rule the world in exchange for anything I like. Just cause some trouble, enough to help him. I was also to capture the three Mana heroes for the pieces that he needed to take over. Well, it was an easy job for me to capture you."

"Whatever. Just who is your boss?"

"Spiratin. A man name Spiratin from this other world. That's all I'm givin' ya."

"That's a crap-ass name."

"Hey, say that one more time, mate, and I won't consider leaving you mark-free."

"So, where are you taking me?"

"A little somewhere not on the world map. We then do what we're supposed to do. Then, after we're done with you, we'll go after your friends for the rest of the pieces."

"What? You leave my friends alone!" Hawk tried lunged at Jack, but he found it useless.

"They have the other pieces. I don't care what happen to your little friends or not."

"Leave 'em, alone! Understand me?"

Jack once again chuckled, and went for the door.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! Come back here! When I get out of these ropes, you'll be in for a hell of an ass-kicking!" Hawk yelled out, struggling to get out of the rope bindings.

Jack exited the room and shut the door.

"DAMNIT! Shit! SHIT! I have to get out of these bindings!

Hawk struggled with the binds, but quickly stopped because of the pain from the wounds he received his earlier conflict.

"No… not my friends.," Hawk dropped his head, not from the pain, but thinking of what will happen to Lise and Carlie if the pirates managed to capture them. He was beginning to lose hope of escaping.

_Don't… lose… hope… _A faint voice called out in his head.

_Huh? Faerie? Is that you? Wait, wait a minute. That voice sounds… faintly familiar. That voice. It… sounds… like… an old friend. _Hawk tries to remember where he had heard such a voice before.

"Sir Hawk…" a voice, outside his head, called out from somewhere in the prison.

"Hmm? Who said that?" Hawk was twisting his head to see where the voice was from.

"I, Sir Hawk."

Hawk turned to see where the source of the voice came from. It was from the sailor that was on his left.

"Ben?" Hawk almost couldn't see in the dim room.

"Yes, Sir Hawk." Ben answered the acknowledgement.

"You're in this, too?"

"Everyone who survived the attack was captured and taken to the pirate ship."

"Pirate ship? You mean, we're on the pirate ship?"

"Yes, sir."

_Crap. I can't believe I let everybody down._ Hawk felt even more disheartened.

"Sir, I managed to get myself loosen from the rope. I had to wait for the pirate captain to be out of sight."

"Got yourself loosen? Great! Come on, get me untied."

Ben struggled with his rope a bit, then silently walked down toward Hawk. Taking a few moments, Ben managed to untie Hawk. Hawk slumped down to the floor. He looked at his wounds. Apparently, the bleeding slowed down enough for Hawk to survived, but the pirates weren't compassionate enough to bind up his wounds.

When Ben saw this, he went back to where he was bind up at first, then took out a Honey Drink out of nowhere.

"Don't know where or when you got that, or even where you hid it, but I glad you have it." Hawk said relieved after he gulped down the powerful, healing drink.

A few seconds later, his wounds begin to magically heal themselves quickly. When his wounds were sealed up, Hawk let out a relaxing sigh.

"Ohhhh, that's hits the spot."

"You are okay, sir?" Ben asked.

"I am now. I would pass out if you didn't give me that drink."

"You are welcome, sir. But now you must escape."

"Escape? How?"

"Forcefully, if I may, sir."

"Like… opening the door and running out?"

"Yes, sir."

"But, how am I going to get off this ship?"

"Do not worry, sir. Before we were thrown here, sir, I saw a lifeboat off to the starboard side of the ship, sir."

"Even if I manage to get to the boat, where am I supposed to go?"

"I overheard one of the guards outside saying that they are moving past Free City Maia. If I were correct, it would be on the west side of the ship, just 3 leagues away."

"You know, you not making this any easier for me."

"I know, sir. But you are one of the Mana heroes, destined to save the world, once again from what I heard. I know when things are hard, it seems easy to give up. But that never made you who you are, Sir Hawk. You accomplished great things when it seems impossible to do. Don't lose hope, Sir Hawk."

"(Sighs) You're right. After hearing that so many times. I got to keep going when time are tough. I can and will save the world. Now, that is definitely me talking."

Ben walks over to where he was tied up again, and took out some items.

"Sir Hawk. You may need these items."

Hawk received 1000 Lucs, 5 Pakkun Chocolate, 3 Starburst Herb, 4 Darts, and 4 Hand Axes.

"Crap! Is there anything you don't have stashed away?" Hawk was amazed.

"This is all I have, salvaged, and stolen from pirates, sir. I hope it will help you."

"These will do more than help. Thanks. You might want to, uh, tie yourself up again."

"Of course, sir. Goodbye, and may the Goddess watch over you."

"Right."

_If only they knew about what happen to her._ Hawk just sighs.

Ben returned to his prisoner spot and tied himself up. Hawk went up to the door to unlock it. Most sailors have awaken now and heard of the plan. Most gave blessing or good luck to Hawk as he passed by them. He thanked them. Some sailors didn't wish Hawk safe journey because they themselves gave up hope. To these sailors, Hawk said,

"Don't worry, I'll fix everything."

Knowing that escaping from the pirate ship might result in the endangerment of the sailors, Hawk wish some other way to get out without the crew getting hurt. But nothing came to his mind, and he knows that the crew is willing to suffer the consequences to help him escape to save the world.

The lock on the door was but a simple task for a master Thief such as Hawk. A little bit of this, and a little bit of that, and _Voila! _the lock is open. Hawk slowly opened the door, waiting for anybody that noticed. One guard did; he slowly walk into the room only to be knock out by a hit in the head by Hawk on the other side.

Hawk, unsure that no one else saw the assault, peered outside to see if anybody was going to get the jump on him. Sure enough, an arrow was shot from the left side. Hawk quickly reared his head back just in time to see the arrow go past the corridor by him. Hawk took a quick glance outside to the left and saw a pirate just aiming for his head. Hawk pulled his head back again to avoid another deadly shot. Quickly, Hawk pulled out a Dart and jumped out of the prison room, throwing them quick enough to take out the archer before the he even got to aim at Hawk.

Hawk, satisfied that danger has passed for now, silently closed the door of the prison room. He quietly lift and drag the guards and took them to places that he thought were out of sight and unused for a long time. With a dusting of his hands, he moved back into the corridor. Even though they were lit, he disappears easily as if though light was no such thing. He silently made his way to the stairs on right junction ahead. Hawk was just there until he saw a shadow crawling down the stairs. He quickly went out of sight, watching the guard come down. He yawned, apparently tired from his watch. He went down to his left, away from where Hawk was hiding, then entered a room on his right. When the guard was gone, Hawk came out of his hiding place (behind a barrel deeply embedded in dark shadows). Hawk traveled up the stairs until he reach the deck. It was almost pitch dark outside.

_Whoa, how long was I out cold in prison?_ He shrugged.

He peeked out of the shadows to see if any guards were outside. One was on the very front of the ship, another was in a crows' nest, and Hawk deducted that at least 2 guards are on the floor above him, just a little behind him, judging from the number of footsteps he heard above. Hawk peered out a little more and saw the boat on the right that Ben was talking about.

_Gee, did Ben forget to mention that the boat is in clear view of the two guards that are behind me? Huh, Ben. Same name as my… former friend. Well, hope that he doesn't become former, either. _He tried to put that out of his mind.

Hawk retreated back into the shadows and thought of a plan. Sneaking out to the boat is too long and the guards will notice him by then. Killing is out of options, either, because they can yell out for help even when wounded, and instance kill up close is not a good idea. Sound distraction, suspicious of where the sound came from. Object distraction, same result as sound. All the other plans he thought of were no good. The best that Hawk can think of is running out as fast as he can when the guards were not looking and when they are farthest away from him. It's the most effective method he could think of. There was the guarantee that he'll make to the boat. But he has to lower the boat down to the water and row away. By the time he reaches the boat, the guards would be upon him, and even if he did manage to get on the water, the guards will use arrows to take him out, or cannonballs if he gets far enough.

_At least the end is the same scenario as the others, just seconds apart, with the current plan being the first of the time I have. Forget lowering the boat. I just need to slash the ropes, pick up the oars, then make a dash for it. I just have to depend on luck, as always. This one's on me... again. _Hawk took a deep breath.

Hawk waited what seems like forever before the guards are in his desired position. Seeing his plan in motion, he rushed for the boat. Just like when Hawk was having the near death experience with the cannonball, when Hawk rushed out toward the boat, time slowed down. He kept on running, suddenly aware of everything around him. He was just half way to his destination when he heard shouts of the guards around him. Realizing this, he push his body to the limit and just kept on going straight toward the boat. His heart was pounding mad when he reached the boat and pulled out his daggers. Slashing both of the rope with outstanding quickness, Hawk barely dodged the barrage of arrows that were aimed toward him.

The boat landed with a big splash, with Hawk falling down because he weighs less than the boat, which made him fall short behind the boat, landing with pain. Groaning, it took a moment for Hawk to snap to his senses and looked around for the oars. When he found it, he heard footsteps above him. Knowing that he better stick to his plan, he start to row the 2 oars as hard as he can, as fast as he can, and as much as he can. He heard shouts from the ship, but only cared to get as far as he can away from the ship, managing to dodge all the arrow fire. Some arrows hit the boat, but none reached Hawk. When the pirates decided that arrows weren't shooting far enough, they resorted to cannon fire.

BOOM! EEEWWW! Hawk looked up and saw the cannonball. He stroked to his left as hard as he can. WHISH! The cannonball splashed right next to the boat, causing water to spray up and onto the boat and Hawk. Hawk kept on paddling, hoping that the pirates would give up.

BOOM! EEEWWW! WHISH! Hawk saw that the cannonball shots were now having longer distance between the boat and where the shot landed. Hawk felt a little relieved, but kept on rowing. Regaining complete control over himself, he start to stroke in the direction that Ben pointed out, but abruptly changed his mind when changing directions means going back to the ship. He should go out further, make some changes in the water route that he is going, and he's going to be fine. So, he continued to move away from the ship.

BOOM! EEEWWW! WHISH! This cannonball didn't even come close to the boat. Hawk was relieved and when the sight of the ship is no more, he began his long journey into the night.

* * *

Back on the ship

"Captain, I'm, uh, afraid that the 'special' prisoner has escape, sir." A pirate reported to the Jack's cabin immediately after Hawk was gone from the line of sight.

"Thank you, matey. You may return to your post, now." Jack replied.

"But Captain, aren't you angry that the hero escape?"

"No, mate. In fact, I'm glad that he escaped."

"Why, sir?"

"It all falls right into the plan that is slowing unfolding."

"That was part of the plan, sir?"

"Oh, yes. His escaping is an essential part of the plan. It shall make the job easier and more interesting in the end. Is the ship ready to enter Free City Maia?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then continue the plan as… **planned?** That's not a pun, all right, mate?"

"Uhhh… yes, sir." he rolled his eyes.

The pirate exited the cabin. Jack moved toward the window in his room and looked out.

_This is too easy. People are simple to manipulate._ He put on his infamous smirk and chuckled.


	4. One for One

**A Thief's Story**

**Chapter 4-One for One**

A beautiful, colorful flower meadow sat on a rugged, calm cliff of a high, windy mountain, all swaying with the cool breeze against the afternoon sun. Great trees rose above the bed, a metaphoric scene of protectors overlooking the innocents. Butterflies were fluttering around and landing on flowers. The sky was clear and bright. Of all of this, the flowers seem to shine slightly with the sun.

Suddenly, a ruffle was heard as a person stepped into the garden. Confused, this person looked around.

_Where… am I?_

He treaded slowly through the garden, trying to look for something that will at least tell him something. As he past through what seems like an endless world of flowers and trees, he smelled the flowers and watched as butterflies flutter around him.

_Wait. I think… I remember… this place._

He glanced around the place one more time, trying to mentally find the memory that contains the meadow.

_I know it's there._ He focused on the blurred memory. _I just know it. It's… it's… just right there! Argh!_

He kept trying to sharpen the memory. After what seems like countless times, he sighed and gave up.

_Crap. I know this place. I… just can't put my finger on it._

He closely stares at the flowers and kneels on one knee to touch an unusual flower. It was pure white, with pink stripes and small blue spots. It emitted a strong, but rather gentle sweet scent. He closes his eyes, inhales the scent a bit, and tries to put the image of the flower in his mind. He enjoyed the whole thing, until all of it invoked a past memory that interrupted in his mind.

_Wait a minute._ He opens his eyes. _This flower… these colors… its scent. These are… favorites of…_

Before he finished his sentence, he sensed a presence to his left. He gazed in that direction and saw a figure standing on a jutted out cliff. He stands up and tries to make out the image. When he couldn't, he slowly made his way toward the figure. He still couldn't make it out.

_Who's this person?_

He suddenly stopped as soon as the figure's image cleared. What he made out was a girl, whose deep green armor, unusually, was on the ground next to her. She wore a light green blouse and white skirt. She had slender, sleek arms and legs, which the sun willingly respects. Her shimmering brown hair rode with small breeze that continually blows from where she stands. The feathered coronal she wore looked very smoothly textured against her hair. Her pink boots stood satisfied against her legs. The guy looked at her, frozen by the sight before him. He felt his heart beat quickly and went warm, then unusually hot. It wasn't until a moment later that she noticed he was standing there that she turned around and smiled at him.

"Hello, Hawk." she said in a sweet voice.

"Uh… hey, Lise." Hawk barely had the guts to speak, which is unusual for Hawk since girls are the ones who can hardly speak when they get to talk to him.

"How are you?"

"Uhhh… huh? Oh, uh, I'm fine, Lise."

"That's great to hear."

"Uh, yeah… So… ummm… do you… know…"

"Where we are, right? Do you remember when we traveled up the Path to the Heaven, and we found a meadow, with flowers that made us go to sleep?"

"Uh-huh."

"So?"

"Yeah?"

"Hawk," she giggled, "you sometimes really are dense, are you?"

"Ha ha… What do you mean I'm dense?"

"We're in the meadow on the Path to the Heaven, Hawk."

"Oh, uh, I knew that." he laughed.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._ He just wants to hurt himself.

Lise just simply smiled at him.

"Do you want to sit somewhere?"

"Sit? Uh, sit where?"

Lise looked around. She spotted a place.

"How about that tree over there?"

"Which one?"

"Right there." she pointed to a large evergreen tree not far off that seems, strangely, beautiful.

Hawk stared at the tree for a moment, seemingly dazed by it, then turned around to Lise. She held out her elbow, waiting for Hawk. Hawk hesitated, thinking for a moment, then wrapped his arm around hers. They then made their way down to the tree.

_This seems… too good to be true. Me and her just… expressing our feeling._ Hawk happily thought, then shook the whole thing off. _Wait just a sec. I DON'T let a girl handle me. I handle her. I mean, sure, she's hot, I mean pretty. Damnit, it's not about the looks, but the… friendship we bonded over our adventure. But I wouldn't do something like this right now, or maybe never. This is not right. And second, Lise would never be this… expressive. She's just a good, pretty girl that cares about her family and friends. She would never make a move on me even if she had to do it to reclaim Rolante. And most damn importantly, wasn't I out on the ocean? I wasn't on the Path to the Heaven. This is all too… off._

Lise got close to Hawk and put her head against his arm and sighed.

_Then again, I might enjoy this. She's all pretty, with the nice body, the shiny hair, a shy attitude, and her sweet voice… NO! She's my friend. We both built a bond on friendship. She fought with me to save the world. I can't get selfish. But… my feelings say differently. _He stole a glance from Lise. _She must feel the same way, too. But she wants to express to me right now. I… guess it's okay to express them, too, to her._

The two of them got to the tree. They sat and leaned against it. Hawk was a bit tense, but relaxed when Lise snuggled and leaned her head on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and let his head relax on top of hers.

The two sat what seems like forever to Hawk. It didn't matter to him; he wished this whole thing could last forever to him. He saved the world, he was in the most beautiful place he ever seen, and most important of all, he had Lise right next to him. He felt her skin and her warmth. He felt that he could easy express all his feelings for her. He felt that Lise would do the same thing. He felt that he had everything he could want and do. Hawk opened his eyes to look at Lise. She was sleeping soundly on him. He felt like the happiest guy in the world.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a floating figure far off. He turned his head to focus on it, but it was too far away.

_What is that? Wait, **who** is that?_ He struggled to get a better glimpse at the figure.

All he could see were wings on the figure, sparkling dust falling down from it, and blurred eyes. He watched the figure hover for a while, then the figure closed its eyes, shook its head, and flew off behind a hill.

_Faerie? Was that her? Why did she fly off looking like that?_ Hawk then realized why. _Oh. (Sighs) I forgot that she has feelings for me, too. It must be hard for her to be here, to see me with Lise, to accept this, even though she wouldn't admit to me. But why did she shake her head?_

"Hmm…? Hawk, what's wrong?" Lise didn't feel his head and woke up.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, Lise. I was just looking at you."

"Oh, okay."

"(Sighs) Do you think other girls would be disappointed that I'm with you?"

"Other girls? Well, yes. You're a special person. You're hard for them to have. But I have you, don't I?"

"(Sighs) Yeah. It can be like this forever, can't it?"

"Yes, Hawk. Yes. But you need to know something important, Hawk."

"Yeah?"

"Wake up."

"What?"

"Wake up."

"Wake up? Grrr… I KNEW this was too good to be true! I knew it! Shit! SHIT! I cannot believe I was that STUPID! ARRGGHH!"

"Wake up!"

Hawk woke up from his dream. He saw a young woman when he opened his eyes.

_Well, I have something nice to look at._

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm all right."

When he looked around, he saw was that it was late evening, and that he was still in his boat, but it landed onto a beach. He apparently has slept when he was still rowing toward his destination.

"Where am I?" he's was trying to adjust himself.

"On the beach near the Golden Road."

"Golden Road? That means I'm near the Free City Maia, right?"

"Yes."

Hawk got up and out of the boat. When he was on ground, he stretched out and took a deep breath. He then looked at the woman.

"Hold up. You look familiar."

"I do?"

"Yeah. Yeah, you're… you're Bon Soir, aren't you?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"You don't remember me?"

"Well, let me see."

She looked at him for a while, then nodded her head.

"Yes, you're one of the people who brought Gunpowder to my brother, Bon Voyage. It's nice to see you again."

"Same to you. Hey, look, let's get back to the city. I sorta need a place to crash for the day." Hawk put a hand on his neck. "I'm hoping it'll be yours?"

"Um, I'll talk to my brother about it."

The two walked toward the road. Bon Soir looked left and right, making sure that no monster was out.

"I think it's all clear."

They both got on the path and started to head for the city.

"So, what brings you out here, Bon Soir?"

"Well, my reason now looks a bit more normal than yours."

Hawk shrugged.

"You're right. But just go first."

"I just wanted to enjoy a walk on the beach when I saw you there on the boat."

"Oh, okay. I think I snoozed because I was tired from rowing."

"Why did you row all the way to here, first of all?"

"It is a long story, Bon Soir."

"Oh, well, okay, you can tell me some other time."

A rustle was heard in the bush nearby.

"Look out!" Hawk pushed Bon Soir out of the way.

A Battum almost managed to take down Bon Soir had it not been Hawk who pushed her out of the way of its assault. It dived right past Hawk. Hawk then tosses a Dart at it, finishing the Battum off. Bon Soir picked herself up.

"Thanks, Hawk."

"No problem. Just watch your back when goin' into monster territory."

Before long, the two reached the Free City Maia. The city was as busy as ever. Customers were busy buying from stalls in the streets, sailors and workers hauling things, people were talking and gossiping about the day and other things. Houses and buildings loomed toward the sky. The port was busy with cargo ships bringing imports and exporting things, and passenger ships bringing to and taking away people from Free City Maia. Soon it'll be dark and the whole city will sleep along with it. Hawk and Bon Soir made their way across the crowd and to Bon Voyage's house.

"I'm home, brother!" Bon Soir called out to her brother.

"I'm in the back!" Bon Voyage called back out.

Hawk and Bon Soir went to the backdoor, finding Bon Voyage working on one of his cannons.

"I'm, uh, back from relaxing." she crouched to talk to him.

"That's great." he monotonously responded.

"I also have a visitor with us today."

"Visitor? Ow!" his forehead hit something. "Who's our visitor?"

"Hawk, one of the people who brought you Gunpowder on your first cannon."

"Hawk? He's here?" Bon Voyage stood up and glanced around.

"Yeah, right over here." Hawk walked toward him.

"Hawk! Haven't seen you since you returned from Forcena the second time."

"Yeah, well, I had another way of traveling after the cannon."

"Oh? What's that?"

"Flying on a dragon."

"Dragon flying?... Huh. I guess nothing beats getting anywhere around the world than flying. Is that the reason why you don't use the cannon anymore?"

"It's… something else." Hawk shrugged. "So, what are you doing now?"

"Making more cannon. I'm making them for all my relatives and friends all around the world. As I said before, soon everybody will travel this way."

"Um, Hawk needs somewhere to stay for the night. It is okay with you if he stayed here to sleep?" Bon Soir asked.

"Uh, I don't know about that, Bon Soir." he thought for himself for a moment. "I don't think there is a room or even a bed for Hawk to sleep here tonight."

"If you guys can't make room for me, that's okay. I can pay for the inn nearby." Hawk suggested.

"Would you be okay?" Bon Soir asked.

"Am I never? Yes, I'll be okay."

"All right, Hawk. If that's the way you want it." Bon Voyage said.

"I need to go to the Holy City Wendel from there on out. You think your cannon can send me there, Bon Voyage?"

"Not a problem. I'm almost completed on this cannon. But I have to make measurements to the Holy City Wendel, so it might take the whole night in order to get this cannon ready."

"All right. Thanks. So, see ya tomorrow."

"Better be here on time. I'm pretty impatient."

"Yeah, yeah."

Hawk walked through the backdoor, then exited the house. It was nighttime when he came out of the house. The main street was lit and empty, except for some people. The houses were lit up. Hawk walked toward the main street where the inn was located. As he walked down the street, he saw a young couple against each other on a bench, facing a patch of water. Hawk looked at both of them and sighed.

_If only. If only._

Hawk found the inn and went inside. He walked up to the counter and asked the reception person if there is a room available.

"Ahh, you're lucky. A two-person bedroom is available right now." he nodded. "Accept?"

"Sure. How much for a night?"

"45 Lucs, sir."

Hawk paid the innkeeper.

"Thank you. Enjoy your stay. It's upstairs on the second floor on the third room to your right."

"Thanks."

Hawk made his way up to the room. The room he paid for is pretty much like every other inn room, with one exception. This room is designed for couples. It had some flowers on a night table nearby, and a window that shines light into the bed. The bed is what got Hawk the most. A single bed that was large enough for two people. And he knows the two people are couples. It was weird for him to sleep in a two-person bed. But what made him really uncomfortable is the fact that he knows who he wants to sleep with.

_Man, it's like fate is toying with my personal life. _Hawk took a deep breath, shaking the thought out of his mind.

He got himself ready for the night, and got into the bed.

_Oh, well. At least I have more leg room._

Even though he was comfortable, he couldn't sleep. Not because he took a long rest on the boat, but because of the couple he saw outside. It bothered him that somebody had somebody in their life.

_And I don't. I know who I want to be with… well, maybe not. Damn! I don't want to… be alone when I… kick the bucket. _Hawk felt overwhelming sadness and closed his eyes. _This can't be how it will go. No, this can't be. No…_

Hawk slept, with that feeling in his gut. He didn't want to feel that way. He just wanted it to go away.

* * *

Meanwhile,

"Hurry up, ya scurry bags!" Jack yelled out.

The pirate ship is nearing the port of the Free City Maia.

"We're almost at destination, Captain!" a pirate yelled out from above.

_Heh heh heh. Perfect. This part of the plan is small, but crucial. If I pull this one off, then it's smooth sailing from there on out. _Jack smirked.

In just a few moments, the ship landed a pier.

Pirates, one by one, got off the ship, and took care of guards patrolling. When the port was secured, the pirates assembled around Jack.

"All right, mateys!" he yelled in a low voice. "Pillage all you can! And I don't care what you do to the city or its inhabitants. When you find the hero, DO NOT KILL HIM! Just put up an easy resistance against him and make sure he escapes. If any of you kill him, I will make sure your death is painful and your afterlife an eternity of torment, even though I don't do that and the boss does."

"Uh, yes sir." the group agreed.

"Okay, mates! We'll all attack only when I say so. Now, off with ya!"

The pirates scattered around the city. When Jack was alone, he rubbed his hands.

_Smooth and fast.

* * *

_

Back in the inn

Hawk was walking around in a graveyard. All around him were an endless sight of nothing but tombstones, memorials, unburied bones and skeletons, the pitch-black night sky, and the eerie feeling in the air that feels like spirits are probing Hawk from the surrounding fog. Taken back by such a scene, Hawk shook his head.

_Where am I? Well, actually, what am I doing in a graveyard?_ Hawk felt the spirits listening to his every word.

Hawk decided that it's better to move around than standing on one spot. Hawk past many graves of the deceased. Countless names with messages appeared on numerous tombstones and memorials. He was starting to feel gloomy from the scene.

_Man, talk about your mass destruction in one endless burial ground._ Hawk walked around a statue.

Just then, a chill went up his spine. He saw a condensed mass of fog up ahead.

_A giant, freaky fog? Out of the ordinary, but there's nothing better to do but to explore it._

Hawk walked up to the fog, hesitated, then entered it. Then, like a nightmare come true, images of horrible moments flash through his mind. Images of Eagle being killed by Bigieu, the ruins and killings of the town Astoria, the bloody, gorily, and gruesome moments on the Ghost Ship, near-death moments in the Dark Castle, and the most terrifying scene of the Archdemon before him. Hawk watched as these scenes replayed into his mind, spelling many fears inside of him. He was so afraid, he fell down to his knees, and covered his head, trying desperately to dispel the images from his thoughts, but it still flashed through head like mad. He couldn't take it anymore.

"No, no, no, no, NO! NOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled out with all his might, thrusting his upper body toward the air. The fog around him started to dissipate, and the images started to disappear.

He let his body settle back into his kneeling position, breathing hardly. He felt like falling on the ground, letting the past moments leave his mind. He wanted to throw up. He just wanted it to all stop.

Suddenly, the fog disappears quickly in front of Hawk. Hawk, noticing this, looked up and saw particular tombstones in front of him. He then noticed other tombstones appearing around him. He looked at the latest one to reveal itself. When the fog cleared, he was overwhelmed by shocked. It reads,

_Eagle, friend of Hawk, lays here, all because Hawk deliberately killed him for his own life_.

"No… I didn't… I wouldn't… Bigieu forced him… I didn't kill him…" Hawk was breathing more heavily than ever before.

Another tombstone appeared to his left, bearing the words,

_Jessica, once former lover of Hawk, lays here, died from ancient curse of necklace that Hawk refused to remove because of a love for another_.

"But… I… didn't… no… I would have told her… she would have accepted it…" Hawk was starting to explain to himself when his heart stopped because of the appearance of more grave markings, each with a horrible inscription on each of it.

_Lord Flamekhan, leader of the Naverre ninjas, lays here, was killed by Bigieu because of Hawk's greed to become ruler of the ninjas_.

_Ben, former friend of Hawk, lays here, was killed by him because Hawk feared for his life._

_Bill, former friend of Hawk, lays here, was killed by him because Hawk feared for his life._

_Nikita, former cat-man friend of Hawk, lies here, was killed by Bigieu because Hawk didn't care for him for his new friends._

_The Priest of Wendel, who lays here, killed by the sickness because Hawk did not have the courage to battle the Archdemon._

_Bigieu, sorceress of the Dark Prince, who lays here, was killed mercilessly and cruelly by Hawk, who did not care to let her die a quick, easy death because of the things that she did._

"No… I… didn't… do all this. I… wouldn't. I'm… not like that… No…" Hawk saw another tombstone appear, bearing a carving of the Sword of Mana on it.

_Carlie, blessed elf-human who is a friend of Hawk, lies here, because Hawk abandoned her when she was near death and said she was a nuisance because she was a child._

Hawk was starting to feel his feelings being torn up painfully piece by piece as he read the inscription. He couldn't hold it in, letting it spill out into suffering sorrow and tormenting agony.

"No… Carlie… you can't go… I never said that you were a pain in the ass…" Yet another Sword of Mana tombstone loomed out to torture Hawk.

_Lise, great princess of the Amazoness who is a friend of Hawk, lies here, abused by Hawk when Lise didn't love him, then left to die when she needed help and him the most._

"Lise… not you, too… I would never leave a friend's side… even if I... have feelings… and… you… don't…" Just when Hawk felt like he couldn't take any more suffering, a particular tombstone stands out from all, this time with a broken Sword of Mana engraved on it. He looked up to read the inscription, and was sure that he was spiritless.

_Hawk, one of the great heroes of Mana, lies here, died because of the people that he caused to suffer. No one mourns for him; for he is the fallen angel that caused woe beyond comprehension to the people he cared about. He was the selfish man that even killed helpless innocents. He died a power's fool._

It took Hawk a very long time to start breathing again, trying to grip on to his senses. He couldn't believe the inscription. Yet it was written here.

"I'm… dead… I caused… people I cared to suffer… I cared only… myself… I killed what I don't care… I killed for what I wanted… I… am… evilly selfish…"

There was one more sentence left.

_And he died alone._

Hawk gripped all the knowledge of the stones that was around him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed out into the sky.

Hawk woke up from his nightmare, sweating a pond and breathing his heart out. He looked around him, making sure that he was not in the graveyard and, more importantly, not dead. It took awhile, but he synched with the world around him and laid down relaxing that it was all a horrible nightmare.

_It's all a dream… It's all a dream… get a grip with yourself. You don't do those things to people, okay? All right. (Sighs) Much better._

Hawk let his whole body calm down, feeling good that it's was all over. But, he couldn't sleep. He thought it was the fear of the nightmare and thought might as well stay awake.

_Damn! That dream scared the hell out of me. Everybody's, 'cluding me, 6 ft. under. Glad that's over. Goddess, everybody, Carlie, Lise, me, dead. That goodness it was only a nightmare._

Hawk, being unable to sleep, tried to keep his mind off of the nightmare, but it bothered him.

_Dead. Dead. Everybody dead. Me, dead. What does it mean? Sometimes dreams are liars, only in image, though, not in meaning. Does it mean that something that will kill everybody is coming? Could it be Spiratin? (Sighs) Shit, there was a gravestone of Jessica and Lise, Jessica's being betrayed, and Lise being abused. I swore on my spirit that I'd never do such an act. But… I… have…feelings… for… How'll Jessica react to that? Should I tell her about my real feelings? She'll be more broken than glass. I'd never forgive myself for hurting her like that. And what about Lise? What if she's too shocked when I tell her…? And more importantly, will she… accepts?… What if she says… no? So much. I… don't know what to do._

Groaning, Hawk looked at through the window and at the night for comfort. He didn't know how long he looked out the window. All he knows is that he had the guilty feeling inside him. He felt sick having this guilt.

Hawk was about to go back to sleep when he thought he saw a pirate running through the alley opposite of the street before him. No, Hawk was sure. He was sure it was a pirate because he shook his head and still saw the pirate, this time climbing the house to his left and stopping midway.

_Damn! A pirate. Looks like they aren't happy just running my ass into the ocean. I got to stop them before they can get away._

Hawk jumped out of the bed and got himself ready for combat. He put on his clothes, and gave his daggers a nice shining and looked at his reflection on the blade before sheathing them. He slide up the window and stealthily jumped out. He looked around and managed to move and dodge the pirates with no track of him in the dust. Hiding behind a tree, Hawk knew that it was only a temporary place of concealment, and that he needs an all-seeing place for him to keep track of the pirates without showing a sign of himself. He swiftly looked around his surroundings, and spotted a high, yet darkly covered roof. He took a glance around to secure his movement, then ran toward the tall building. When he reached it, he gathers his senses and with a manipulative act on nature, made the air around him lighter. With this lightness, he easily and quietly got on the roof in one jump. He did all of this in less than 5 seconds.

_The hand is always quickly than the eye. Never proven wrong, never shall. I am getting a little slow, though. My normal record is less than 2.5 seconds._ Hawk was worried he was getting a little rusty.

Hawk looked around and saw pirates in every hiding place a person could think of. Hiding in alleys, objects, docks, the list goes on.

_Looks like a staged attack being put into motion. Huh. Why haven't they done it yet?_

Hawk kept watch for what seems like forever until he saw a shadow move from the harbor to the entrance of the city. The figure carried a torch, revealing his face. Hawk's anger rose when he saw that the fire revealed the figure as Jack. Jack glanced around the city, then lifted his torch in the air and yelled,

"Attack!" Like a switch, yells and screams of pirates and Maian flew through the city. Lights flickered in rooms as residents screamed out in terror and panic. Then, clean and clear through the air, metal to metal sounds were heard in the buildings, signifying the sound of swordplay. Hawk, seeing that the coast is clear, silently leaped down from his hiding spot, and rush in the building that he was on. Inside, he heard clashing on upper levels. He dashes up the stairs and sees a man fending off a pirate, but was faltering to the pirate's blow. Hawk, using his energy, pulled off a Poison Bubble that made the pirate go green and fell down to his knees. He weakly looked at his opponent, gasped his last breath, then died with a thud on the floor. The man who fought the pirate bowed to Hawk, and said "Thank you, sir" before running off.

"Uh, you welcome." Hawk caught a window out of his eye, seeing fire form in the buildings nearby. "Damn! They're burning the city! I've got to stop them!"

Hawk noticed a tree outside the window. He reared back, then broke through the window and landed on the tree. When he got off the tree, however, more pirates surrounded him.

"Crap. All right, which one of you wants a try?" Hawk pulled his daggers out, with the pirates drawing their swords out in turn. Blades gleaming with fire reflections on them, the pirates all charged towards Hawk. Hawk took on the first guy and managed to flip him toward two other pirates, knocking all of them unconscious. With four left, Hawk gutted two of them, kicked one in the head, and knocked the last one out with a punch.

"Ah, geez. Blood on my clothes! And I just washed them, too." Nearby, Hawk saw the Bons in trouble. He dashed toward the assailant, and then jumped in the air, and drop kicked on him, knocking him cold.

"You guys all right?"

"We are now, thank you." Bon Soir replied with gracefulness.

"That's good to hear."

"Hawk, I'm afraid that we won't be able to stop these pirates." Bon Voyage said worryingly.

"I know. There're everywhere."

"You can't escape without getting yourself killed."

"Great… Wait, is the cannon ready, though?"

"Yes, but the coordinates will take time to be accurate, however."

"There's no time. We have to go to Wendel, right away!"

"I can't guarantee that I'll get us there on the exact spot, however. Maybe close, but not exact."

"Close is good enough! As long as we don't die, we may be able to escape!"

"Okay, okay! Follow me, then!"

The three ran toward the Bons house. When they reached the entrance, an arrow almost stuck Bon Voyage as he was opening the door. They turned around seeing at least a dozen pirates, one with a bow just empty from the last shot. All of these pirates charged at the three. Hawk quickly tosses Shurikens at all of them, stopping them in their track and making them drop like flies. Hawk and the Bons took a breather for a moment, but more groups of pirates were seen coming towards them. The Bons quickly went through the entrance. Hawk, following the Bons inside, closed the door behind them. But just before the door was completely shut, he saw Jack far off, hidden by the flames. Hawk just saw him smirk, then the door closed. Hawk then suspects something about the attack, but kept to the situation at hand. He locked the door, then barricaded it with anything he could find. When he was satisfied with the blockage, he rushed toward the back, where Bon Voyage was aligning the cannon, and Bon Soir giving him help.

"Hurry up, Bon Voyage! They're coming!" Hawk rushed Bon Voyage.

"Patient, Hawk! I'm trying to position this cannon the best way as I can!" he yelled out.

The front door was starting to buckle, as the pirate found out the door was block. So they brought in a mini ram.

"Come on! That barricade can't last forever!"

"Shut up! I'm going as fast as I can here!"

A minute later, the barricade gave away, and the door opened. Pirates started to pour into the room. Hawk, seeing this, close the back door, locked it, then hold himself against the door for support. The door started to pushed outward, as Hawk effortlessly tried to hold the pirates in.

"Anytime now, Bon Voyage!"

"This is the closest I can get to the destination. You go first, Hawk!"

Bon Voyage opened the cannon door. Hawk dived in the cannon, squishing himself into a ball position. Just then, the back door gave way to a huge opening on top, showing pirates that are determined to break the door down completely.

"I can't go first, Bon Voyage! You two should!" Hawk tried to get out, but was stopped by Bon Voyage.

"You have to go, Hawk!"

"Yes, you're the only one who can save the world." Bon Soir included in.

"What's the point if you guys have to suffer for me?" Hawk said pleadingly.

"We can't do anymore than this. You can, however, do more. You can save the world. It's fate." Bon Soir said with dignity.

"You're the hero. Even heroes make sacrifices. But for the good cause, Hawk!"

"But…" Hawk began, but looked at both of them.

The Bons were willing to give up their lives so that Hawk could survive. They're willing to give themselves up for a future without evilness. Hawk understands this downhearted truth. He nodded, with sadness. Bon Voyage began to close the door.

"Don't look so depressed, Hawk. Hope, not worry, okay?" Bon Soir smiled at him.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Take care yourself, all right? Remember, it's up to you now." Bon Voyage too smiled as he closes the door.

"Yeah... No long good-byes, huh?" Hawk smiled, too.

The world slows down as Bon Voyage closes the cannon's door. The back door of the house was almost about to break open. Pirates were seen trying to reach out to the three of them. The three of them still smiles as their way of saying good-bye. Hawk looked at the Bons' last moment with him, and with themselves. Hawk felt sadness, but with it, confidence that he will fulfill not only their wish, but everybody else's.

Finally, the door closed. Hawk managed to turn around toward the opening at the end. A few seconds later, he heard the back door break down, pirates yelling their cries of death. Hawk, hoping that the Bons will make through, clenched his fist. Suddenly, the world returned to normal rate of time. At the same time, an ear-popping BOOM! was heard behind him. A nanosecond later, he was flying in the air, in a form of a spinning cannonball. Hawk managed to see the cannon where he was shot at. Pirates were swarming around it, but he couldn't see the Bons.

_They're gone… The pirates got them. But don't worry; I'll be back, guys. I'll make sure those guys pay.

* * *

_

Back in the city

Whoosh! A human cannonball flew into the sky, toward the Holy City Wendel. Jack watched Hawk fly through the sky at a tremendous speed. He smiled, amazed by this scene.

"Part 2, done. It wasn't too hard getting him over to the holy city." Jack nodded.

When he reached the Bons' house, he called a pirate for a report.

"Well, Captain. We burned most of the city to rubble. All the residents that lived here either died, got captured, or fled."

"What about the two people that lived here?"

"Dead."

"Hmm. Could've kept them alive. They could have been proven useful to us. But, no, since I'm cruel."

Jack assembled the crew and returned to the ship.

"All right, mates! We shall commence Part 3 right now! We shall proceed to drive the hero toward his other friends! You with me, mates!" Jack announced out loud for the whole crew to hear.

"Aye, aye, Captain!" they responded with great pride.

"Then, set sail for the city of Jad! We're headed for the Holy City Wendel!"

**_Is it Maian, or Maianese, or something else?_**


	5. New Acquaintance

**A Thief's Story**

**Chapter 5-New Acquaintance**

"Wake up."

"Huh?" Hawk responded with drowsiness.

"Wake up. Don't lose me, now."

Hawk tried to get up, but was in extreme pain from the landing. He barely opened his eyes. What he saw was a group of people standing around him, with a man kneeling down right next to him.

"He's okay, folks! He's gonna make it!" the man yelled out the group.

Hawk couldn't do anything but watched as two men lifted him up and carried him by his shoulders. He saw a whir of images pass him, mostly because he was exhausted and in pain and he barely kept his eyes opened, partially due was that it was still nighttime. He did saw familiar buildings and what looked like stone walls around the city. The last thing he saw before he passed out was that they approached a building that has a sign with 'INN' written over it.

_Just what I need right now, a good bed to be in. _Hawk blacked out.

* * *

_Hawk? Hawk, speak to me! Are you all right? _Faerie spoke out all of a sudden.

_You know, for a developing Mana Goddess, you sure are loud._

_Oh, you're all right. I thought I lost you when you fell and lost consciousness._

_No. I ain't gonna let some fall kick my bucket. But hey, it's always nice that you CARE what happens to me, though._

_Oh, would you grow up? I would have not survived much longer if you died._

_Yeah, yeah._

_Besides, I…_

_Yeah?_

_I… I…_

_Come on, you can say it. It's just between you and me, anyhow._

_I… did care… if you died. There!_

_See? Now that wasn't so bad, was it? I mean, I don't mind if you're shy about your feelings. It's not going to hurt you back, at least if it goes well. Do you want to say anymore after that last sentence?_

_No._

_Ah, come on. I'm not gonna hurt you or anything like that. Come on._

_…_

_Just say it. You know how much you wanna._

_…Fine! I… I… like you… a little bit!_

_Oh, yeah! First time I heard a spirit say that to a mortal, which is me. A spirit has feelings for me. Nice. Okay, say what you REALLY want to say._

_Don't push your luck._

_Okay, okay. (Sighs)_

_I don't understand. Every time you get shot from Bon Voyage's cannon, you end up okay when you land. But in this one, you get hurt. Why's that?_

_I think because Bon Voyage was in a hurry with the spects and kinda overdid it to get me here._

_Yeah, could be. (Sighs) Wonder if the Bons are okay?_

_I don't know. I hope they're not… gone._

_I hope so, too._

(Silence)

_So, where are we, anyhow?_ Hawk, although the scenes he saw before were familiar, he has no clue to where he is.

_We're in Jad._

_Jad? You're sure?_

_Yes, I saw a sign a while ago saying this is Jad._

_Huh. That means that we're almost close to the Holy City Wendel. I've got to warn the people and the Priest. Hopefully, the Priest can put up his shield around the city._

_Yes, let's hope so._

_I've got to get up and get to the city._

Hawk woke up, inside the Jad inn. He looked outside a window and saw that it was still dark. He managed to find a clock and saw that only three hours has past since he woke up from the inn at the Free City Maia.

_Good, this make's traveling through the forest much easier. _Hawk got up from his bed and got ready.

He walked out of his room, stretching himself as he moved. He walked up to the innkeeper to pay his stay.

"Oh, don't worry about it. The people who brought you here paid for your room." the innkeeper shook his head. "Do you feel better from your rest, sir?"

"Nothing like a relaxing sleep to keep me sharp, even though it was very short one." Hawk smiled and exited the inn.

"That's good to know. Please come again."

_Should thank those guys if I have a chance. But now, I have to get past the Rabite Forest before morning. _Hawk dashed towards the opened exit doors.

Once he past the bridge and entered the forest, he immediately saw all the Rabites snoozing out in the open.

_Perfect. I can easily slip past them without a fight._ Hawk quickly and silently dashed through the Rabites.

Just when Hawk ran down the nature-carved steps on the first small ledge, he tripped over a sleeping Rabite that was on the foot of the step. This Rabite, awoken by the infamous human foot, yelped out, waking the other Rabites around him. These Rabites, awoken by the yelping one, looked around and saw Hawk. They then charged after him in high hops.

_Coulda just watch my step._ He drew his daggers and went for the first Rabite he saw.

This one jumped in the air and tackled Hawk in the head. He pulled back and sliced it in two, sending in all direction yellow blood and guts. Four Rabites then teamed up on Hawk.

_This is new._

All the Rabites reared back. Hawk simply jumped up as the four tackled toward him. The four hit each other and fell down flat being knocked out.

"Hmm." Hawk grinned as he landed on his feet.

He searched around for any remaining Rabite and managed to spot one hiding in the bush. He went up to the bush and slashed the branches to shreds. The Rabite who hid there was shaking and closing its eyes, afraid of Hawk for ridding its friends. Hawk leaned back for a deathblow, ready to end its life.

_No! Hawk! Stop! You can't kill an innocent! _Faerie shouted out in Hawk's head.

Hawk stopped, in response to Faerie's call. He looked at the Rabite, who opened its eyes, showing fear of him.

_No. She's right. I… can't kill it. That means I don't care what happens to it. No. I'm… not like what that dream told me. I… can't. I… care._

The Rabite, seeing that Hawk changed his mind, quickly hopped off into the woods. Hawk, seeing the Rabite went off, hung his head down. Guilt flooded his mind.

_Damnit! For a moment, I couldn't control myself. I've almost killed an innocent animal. _Hawk took a deep breath.

_Hawk. Please. Know that we're trying to save the world, without the death of innocents, too._

_I know. I… need to be more… compassionate._

_(Sighs) Please just try to remember that when you're battling._

_I'll try._

When Hawk looked up, he saw the sun rise up. It was morning.

_Morning? Already? Huh… got to keep track of time. Got to get to Wendel._

He dashed to his right to the small bridge, seeing four Rabites sleeping. He slipped past them and continued to open field ahead. He looked for the ridge on his left for the path intersection.

* * *

While searching, he saw a figure lying in the flower patch at the end of the field. Hawk stopped, then moved toward the figure. What he saw temporary stupefy (if not stunned) him, on the spot. A girl was lying in the flower patch, unconscious, yet managed to look peaceful from her slumbering condition. She had skin as shiny as the sun, yet somehow, looked soft as light. Her body was slender; one of her most defining feature was her heavenly legs, so tender to Hawk's eyes. She had long, deep-colored purple hair, which is spread out either over the ground in radiant strands or over her eyes caressing her dainty face. Brown boots, red blouse, red jagged-end skirt, red gloves with wristlet, and a red, curved, yet pointed cap pushed to the back of her head was all she wore. She looked to be about Lise's age. Hawk was just standing there, absorbing what he saw.

_Hawk! Snap out of it! Why are you just standing there looking at her?_ Faerie was steamed when Hawk first went into a trance.

_Uhhhhh… Huh? What? Geez! I can't have one moment where I can just look at girls without you being jealous._

_Well, I'm not._

_Right… Hey, wasn't it you who was in my dream back on the beach?_

_Uhh… yes, I mean, no._

_You just couldn't stand me being with Lise, huh? So you had to come in and spy in on me? Geez, I'm not committed to you personally._

_Fine!_

_… Look, if you were my girlfriend, I would never betray you for another woman, all right? So, please, let me be. Besides, who said I have the hoots for this girl?_

_… (Deep breath)… Okay… I guess… So…_

_Hmm. What's she doing here in the first place?_

_Wake her up first of all… stupid…_

"Hey, are you okay?" Hawk shook the girl a bit.

"Mmm… wha…" she flutters her eyes open.

"You all right?"

"Where am I?..."

"You're in the Rabite Forest near Jad."

"Huh?"

"In the Rabite Forest."

"Uhhh…" she held a hand to her head.

"Here, let me help you up."

After the girl got up, she looked around, all confused to where she was. She looked at herself, but every part of her body to her was unrecognizable.

"Huh? I can't…" she kept on examining herself. "I can't… remember… who I am…"

"What? You don't remember who you are?"

"I… I… don't… remember who I am…" she began to panic. "I… don't… remember who I am!"

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down."

"(Deep breaths) Okay."

"All right. First, do you have anything in your memories that remind you of who you are?"

"… No. Well, maybe. I'm trying."

"Okay. Next, do you remember what happen before you were lying in the flower patch?"

"… I don't… well, I think I was falling down from the sky… and managed to land on this flower bed here… but, that's all I remember."

"Hmm… I think the fall might not have only knocked you unconscious, but… gave you amnesia or something."

"What? Amnesia?"

"Settle down. I'll help to try to get your memories back."

_You? What about me? _Faerie rang through his head.

_Fine, fine. You're welcome to help, too._

Faerie flew out of his head. The girl gasped when she saw Faerie.

"Oh, her? Don't worry. She's a friend. She has to be in my head for… (Coughs) complicated reasons." Hawk explained.

"(Sighs) Hello. Nice to meet you." Faerie greeted.

"Hi. Nice to meet you, too." the girl greeted back.

"All right. Since we're on the intro, how 'bout we greet ourselves? I'm Hawk."

"I'm Faerie."

"Umm… I'm not sure if you can remember your name. That'll be okay, though."

"No. No. I… I… can remember it… it's… it's… Tiffany. Tiffany! I remember!"

"There you go! Knowing what your name is the first step."

"Oh, um, I'm Tiffany."

"All right. Nice to meet ya, Tiffany. Faerie?"

"… Oh, nice to meet you, Tiffany. Again."

"Same to you two, Hawk and Faerie."

"Say look, I really don't have time to stay and chat. I've got to go somewhere important." Hawk rush off.

"Wait! Please! Don't… leave me alone… I… don't know what to do if I were." Tiffany pleaded.

Hawk, knowing that she's at a disadvantage, stopped and sighed.

_That'll be wrong just to leave her alone when she knows nothing at all. (Sighs) I've got to stick to my moral. Besides, what's to lose? _Hawk thought.

_Losing precious time saving the world._ Faerie reminded.

_Okay. Maybe losing time to save the world. So what? Can't the world wait?_

_Why do you ask such a question?_

_Come on! Look, Tiffany's helpless, and unless I help her out, she might not make it through this day. A dream warned me about caring, and you just can't ignore them, right?_

_Like your dream with Her?_

_Okay, first of all, no 'her', all right? It's damn annoying. Second, I'm not sure if it'll come true or not, probably because you have a crush on me._

_I'm not stopping you._

_Then, for my sake, let my moral take over, okay?_

_… All right…_

Hawk turned around and walked back to Tiffany.

"Okay, I'll let you come along with me." Tiffany lightened up when Hawk said those words.

Faerie flew out of his head, and gave him an annoyed look.

"Oh, uh… **we'll** let you come along with us." Faerie, satisfied, returned to her post.

"Uh… thank you… Hawk… Faerie. I've appreciate it."

"All right. Now that's settled, we've got to get going."

"Where?"

"Just wait and see."

With Hawk at point, the two moved south toward the fork at the base of the small cliff. Hawk, couldn't remembering where the cave to the holy city Wendel, found the sign at the fork of the road and read it.

"Hawk, what's that marked out label at the bottom with an arrow pointing south?" Tiffany was examining it, too.

"Oh, that… well, it's a sad story to hear. Do you want to know?" Hawk looked at her.

"Well, I've nothing to do. Tell me what happen."

"Hold up. Let me determine where the Cave of Waterfall is."

After Hawk finished up with the location, he led the way toward the place. The place he thought will never appear in his mind again.

"(Sighs) I got time, so…" Hawk cleared his throat. "When I first started my adventure, my first one, not this one, I've went to this town called Astoria in the southern end of the forest. After buying some things, I've decided to take a night in the town's inn. Then somewhere during midnight, a bright ball of light flew through the sky. I woke up from the brightness and pretty much ask the town people what that was. They didn't know a thing about it. So I investigated to see what it was. What I found out was that it was Faerie, barely alive from her flight. It gets a little complicated after that."

"So anyway, I've saw something happen in Astoria from far back. I've travel back to the town to see if it was okay, only to see that it was destroyed by the Beastmen who were invading the Holy City Wendel. Everywhere was either destruction or death. Houses were seen as crumpling rubble, or were still burning from the attack. Corpses of the town people who I've just met were laid everywhere, all bloody and gory. You can't go one meter before seeing blood or a body part. Nobody, I mean nobody, was spared. Corpses of men or monster, I can handle, but bodies of women and children, all covered with blood, and torn limbs of them just centimeters away, sickened me to the core of my heart. I don't know if you want to visit this dead town. It might not be good for you."

_Whew!_

"I'm not sure myself." Tiffany had a tone of worry.

"Um, I'm sure somebody came by and cleaned up the mess and buried the bodies. I guess it's now okay to see it now. A graveyard is better than a scene of bloody murders."

"… Okay."

* * *

The two walked up to the entrance to Astoria. Hawk went in first to see if it's okay to look. He saw the place all cleaned up. The remains of the buildings still stand, as a sign of the home of the dead. Tombstones were placed where the deads' former homes used to be. Hawk breathes silently, then returned to where Tiffany was standing.

"It's okay to enter. Somebody did the respectful thing, and now it's a graveyard, or more of a memorial since it's the whole town." Hawk held out his hand.

"… Okay. I'd like to see the town now." Tiffany extended hers and holds Hawk's.

Hawk, holding Tiffany's hand, led her through buildings and various spots and told what he knew about it.

"That's the inn, right there." Hawk pointed out. "Slept on the first floor where the inn was. That was the last rest before my life changed."

"What about that building over the northeast right there?" Tiffany asked.

"That?... I really don't know now that you mention it. It was empty, eerily empty. But there was a definite strangeness about that building, I'll tell you that. I sensed an… energy inside of it. This energy sorta felt like a portal. It's all weird. Unexplainable is what it should be titled with."

"Hmm… So, it'll never be explained."

"Yeah…"

After they were done, they made their way toward the entrance. When they reached there, they turned back, let go of each other's hand, and looked one more time before they started for the cave.

"I feel sorry for them. They were innocent people, but were still killed by these guys who think we're inferior to them." Hawk hung his head.

"I'm sure they'll forgive them for what they done." Tiffany tried to lighten the scene.

"Maybe, but it's too late for that now."

"Cheer up. Let's go to that place where you need to go."

"… All right. I do need to get there. No point staying here wasting time."

* * *

The two headed toward the entrance of the cave under small waterfalls. Hawk stopped when he is a few meters from the entrance.

"Um, aren't we supposed to go in?" Tiffany asked.

"We can't, yet."

"Why?"

Hawk picked up a rock and threw it at the entrance. A wall of light appearing in the entrance lit up and deflected the rock.

"A barrier?" Tiffany observed.

"Correct." Hawk nodded.

_Is it just me, or was my instincts were right when there was a barrier there? Huh. I guess the priest put it up to block the monsters?_

"The only way to pass it is to ask Faerie for help." Hawk said after awhile.

"So, can you call her?"

"I'll try."

_Hey, Faerie! Where are you?_ Hawk tried to speak in his head.

_Hmm? _She responded.

_Could you lower down the barrier so all of us can pass through?_

_Why? You look like you don't need me along._

_(Sighs) THAT thing that happened back at the town? Ah, geez, would you just stop? I swear, I can't do one thing with girls or even think of them without you being jealous and angry._

_Well, this isn't exactly easy for me, either! I'm trying to deal with it, too. You, and other girls._

_… We're friends first of all. And, well, I never exactly told you if I accept you. Why can't we just stay as friends?_

_Friends? Friends? You… (Silence)… (Sighs)… okay… friends._

_I know it's hard, but one day, you might find that special person. Now, could you lower this barrier, Faerie?_

_… Okay._

Faerie appeared in the air, looking depressed from the conversation. She then closed her eyes, then started to cast her spell. She spun around and raised her hand. Brilliant lights swirl around her as the spell started to lower the barrier. When she was done, the brilliant lights vanished.

"Okay, the barrier is down now. You can enter the cave." she said.

She just flew back into Hawk's head, with the same face of depression.

_Damn. Maybe I shouldn't be that hard on her. She really didn't deserve that._

"Come on! Let's go inside!" Tiffany yelled out when she went past Hawk.

"Wait! There are monsters ins-"

THUMP!

He ran in, hoping that she was okay. What he saw startled him. Tiffany was holding a large black hammer, facing off with three Myconids. She may have a hammer, but chances are she might not win the fight.

"Hold on! Let me deal with them!" he yelled out.

"I can take care of them!"

"I really can't be sure of that!"

Tiffany swung her hammer down on one of them, virtually crushing it underneath.

"See? I can do it!" Tiffany gleamed.

"Watch out behind you!"

A Myconid was in the air, determined to get a blow on Tiffany. Hawk, quick enough to react, threw his trusty Shuriken. The Myconid squirmed out of pain as its own blood flew from the wound and spattered on itself. Hawk, seizing the moment dashed quickly at the last Myconid and gutted it. When the Myconid fell down, Hawk took out a cloth and cleaned his daggers, returning them their unstained luster. With that done, he sheathed his dagger, turned toward Tiffany, and gave her a nervous look.

"Heh heh… Okay, you can kill… but just stick to the back, or else you'll find yourself getting more than you bargain for." Hawk said to her.

"Oh… uh… (blushes)… okay…"

The two went into the next room and found the Golden Mana Goddess Statue in the cave.

"Hold up. I need to do some recovering." Hawk motioned to stopped.

"Who's that?" Tiffany pointed at the statue.

"Hmm? You don't know who that is?"

"I'm sorry. I don't have my memory with me."

"Right. This here is the Mana Goddess, or right now, the former Mana Goddess."

"Former?"

"That's a little something I'll tell you about later."

Hawk walked up to the statue. He put his hand out to touch it. The moment that he laid his hand on the statue, a golden light shined from the statue and lit up the whole room. When Hawk felt restored, he let go and gave a relaxing sigh. The light then went out.

"What… just happened?" Tiffany asked with amazement.

"Oh, well, this statue has, what legend says, been blessed by the Mana Goddess herself. Anybody that touches it will be instantly restored back to full health and magic."

"Astonishing."

"There are more gold statues like these around the world. They will restore you. There are also silver ones spread out around the world. The silver ones aren't blessed, though, so they can't restore you."

"Um, I guess I'll try to remember that."

"Are you tired? If you want, just touch the statue right here, and you'll be fine."

"Okay. I guess it won't hurt to try right now."

Tiffany stepped up to the statue. She took a deep breath, then extended her hand toward the statue slowly. When she touched it, the same golden light shined from the statue. Tiffany was a little frightened by this, by relaxed immediately after that when she felt herself being restored. Feeling that she had enough, she pulled her hand back. The light again disappeared.

"Nice, huh?" Hawk asked for an opinion.

"Wow. I feel so new. That really magnificent."

"And convenient, well, most of the time. Come on, I can't lose time."

They entered the next room. Monsters were roaming about, but this time, they were ready and dispatched all of them. A Treasure Chest appeared from the corpse of the dead Battum that Hawk managed to slay.

"All right. Leave this to me." Hawk started to pick the lock.

Tiffany, however, looked around and found an opening near where they entered. Unusually curious, she walked through the opening and saw a great waterfall. Being amazed by such a scene, she kept on walking, not noticing of gap on the bridge ahead. This resulted in her stepping on the edge and losing her balance. She fell off of the bridge, yelling out, but with quick reaction, managed to grab on to a ledge with one hand. Panic struck her mind, becoming her main thought.

"Help! Help! Hawk! Help me!" was all she managed to scream from her common sense.

Hawk, finding that there was only an Item Seed inside the Treasure Chest, heard Tiffany and ran toward the room with the waterfall.

"Tiffany! Grab my hand!" Hawk yelled to her.

He extended his hand as hard as he can, but couldn't reach, not without Tiffany's extending her hand out, too. The two barely touched each other when Tiffany lost her grip, screaming out from the moment. Hawk, not losing a moment, dived down toward her. Hawk grabbed and hold Tiffany while positioning himself to take the fall. Tiffany just looked at him, startled by what Hawk's about to do. That was all she saw before the big landing.

THUMP! That was all the both of them heard before pain surged through their bodies. Silence and complete darkness then incorporated the scene around them. Hawk, determined not to black out like the other times, struggled with the pain. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing the waterfall cascaded in front of him; the unusually shallow ground that the two landed on, where the waterfall dumped its water; and the spikes that shoot up from the ground. He almost got spiked by one of them had it not been luck that saved him. Other than that, the last thing he saw was that he was holding Tiffany. She managed to get the least damage, thanks to Hawk's sacrifice to take her spot. However, she was knocked unconscious by the fall. Hawk smiled when he saw that she was okay. With all his strength, he got himself and Tiffany out of the pool. He, however, didn't have time to waste as he was spotted by two Battums and a Myconid.

Doubted by his current physical energy, he decided to use his magic. He pulled off Thunder Jutsu, creating a miniature storm inside the cave. The lightning burn the Battums to a crisp, but left the Myconid still standing. Hawk pulled out a Dart and tossed it at the Myconid. The Myconid, however, dodged it and charged straight for Hawk. It jumped up, turning upside down for a bash. Hawk managed to strafe to his left and kicked the Myconid, taking it out permanently. Hawk, seeing the battle over, went over to Tiffany, picked her up and hold her with her legs and back on his lower arms. He made his way toward the exit that was on the bottom floor.

_Can't stop… Gotta reach… the holy city. _Hawk kept moving. _So… painful._

Hawk was glad to see the daylight outside. He made his way down the steps from the exit of the cave. With the city ahead, he thought he never saw a much friendlier sight.

_Hold on, Tiffany. We're almost about to get some help._

From there, he dragged himself toward the center of the city. When people asked if they could help him, all he wanted is the location of the inn, as he apparently forgot. They all pointed to the far west side of the city.

_Does it have to be WAY over there? _Hawk was starting to feel like he was going to collapse.

He finally made it all the way to the inn. With a person to help him open the door, Hawk asked the innkeeper for a room.

"We have one, fortunately." the innkeeper replied.

"I need one for this injured girl here. How much Lucs?" Hawk asked.

"24 Lucs."

"Umm, I can't get them right now; I have to hold her. Could you let me put her in a room, then let me pay?"

"Of course. I'm sorry for being so selfish. First room to the right of the right hall."

"Thanks."

Hawk, with the innkeeper opening the door, got into the room and put Tiffany in one of the beds. When he was done, he went up to the innkeeper to pay him his fee.

"You look like you need a rest, too." the innkeeper remarked.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Hawk closed the door and sat on the other bed, looking at Tiffany.

_(Sighs) I glad she's all right. I don't know what would have happen to her if she fell by herself. _Hawk then looked at the window nearby, where the temple of the city was.

_I've got to get there and warn Carlie. She has to travel together with me, or else, this won't work. After that, we'll get to Lise and then together we'll defeat this Spiratin. I've got to go now. But… I'm so tired. NO! Got to keep up! But so tired. Maybe… one hour of snooze. Just one hour. Then I've be off… to meet Carlie._

Hawk fell down to his bed and start to sleep deeply.

**_Uh, any other sounds besides THUMP? I need new sounds badly._**


	6. Young and Good

**A Thief's Story**

**Chapter 6-Young and good**

_Hawk…_ Faerie's voice appeared in Hawk's head once again.

_Yeah?_

_I… may have feelings for you, but… do you ever felt that way with me?_

… _That's kinda uncomfortable question that I really don't want to answer._

_Please, for me?_

_(Silence) _

_Umm, well. I really don't know. I mean when I first met you, I guess you were pretty. But at that time, I had another lover, my first one, Jessica. So I really can't do anything but help you._

_Oh. Well, that's okay. I hope I can keep my feelings out of the way so that we can be friends?_

_Yeah. At least friends don't normally go through that kind of… hardship, yeah?_

_By the way, what will happen to Jessica?_

_(Silence)_

… _I really don't know… I mean, first of all, I'm not sure if she's awake from the cursed necklace… Second, if I truly… have feelings for another girl, I'd have to break our bond. She doesn't truly deserve that, after all she went to. (Sighs) I don't know what to do._

_You truly have a… confusing way with females._

_I guess it's the charm. Attracting too many right ones, I guess._

_(Scoff) You know it's not the charm._

_Yeah, yeah. It's not my charm; it's how I deal with these kinds, right?_

_You're so thickheaded._

_But I always stay loyal to my friends. That's what separates me from the others._

_Yeah. I think that's why females like you._

_Oh, stop. You know it's the charm. No girls can resist that._

_(Giggles) You're funny, too…_

_Funny?_

_Yeah._

_Geez, more gifts that someone can flatter me with._

_Hey, you're you. See ya… _Faerie's voice faded off.

Hawk decided to wake up. He opens his eyes, stretches his body, then sits up, looking around. Everything was as he remembered, what he all saw. Well, not exactly. What he didn't saw was Tiffany.

_Great. Now where she go?_

He still feels the pain that he received from the high fall, though not as painful and overbearing as it was before. He laid back to rest his pain. As he lay there, wide awake, he rummaged through his mind of the past that happened before he tried to go home.

_Soaring through the sky on Flammie… traveling through endless countries in search for the eight spirits… fighting off I think countless numbers of enemies and monsters… Then this. I never do get to rest nowadays. I just love the good old days where I steal from the dumb, rich people, then giving the spoils to them poor guys. The days where me and Eagle would see which one of us killed what in the desert. Eagle… never meant to kill you… Bigieu made me, then finished you off… if only I could speak to ya._

… _You… can… _a faint voice called out.

_Huh? Eagle? Is that you? _Hawk sat up, trying to figure out where the voice came from. _Great, now I'm hearing things in my head, besides Faerie. But that voice… it does sound like Eagle… but how can I hear him in my head? I thought… he was gone…_

The door to the room opened. Hawk turned to see Tiffany walk in, fixing her hair a bit.

"Oh, you're awake. I was… um… worried that you need some… help… real badly." Tiffany greeted.

"Heh. It should me who should be saying that line."

"I'm all right. Nothing more than a bruise…" Tiffany looked down a bit and blushed. "Thanks for taking most of the fall… I hope I wasn't putting a lot of weight on you when we landed."

"Nah. You were as light as a feather. Besides, what I do involves me in falling down from high heights, a lot, believe me."

"(Giggles)… I'm sorry… I guess my curiosity got the best of me… I should have been more careful."

"Hey, don't worry about it. This world right here is full of surprise. No one has the guts to say no to curiosity these days."

"(Deep breath) So, this is the place you were going to show me?"

"Yeah. This is the world-renowned Holy City Wendel. Anything that has to do with the Mana Goddess religion happens here."

"The people here are really nice."

"Hey, what do you expect? This is a religious city."

"Umm, didn't you say you have something to do here?"

"Oh, um, yeah. I have to go to the Temple of Light. I need to find somebody."

Hawk jumped out of bed, ignoring the pain. He ran toward the door, then stopped when he heard his stomach growl.

_Crap. Soooo hungry. What's it been, two days since I had anything? Besides the Honey Drink, I didn't bother to eat anything._

"Uhh, heh, why don't we eat something first? I'm sure I can put off my meeting a few minutes."

"Okay."

"Want to eat in here or in the pub?"

"Um, in the pub."

The two set out for the pub. Hawk went up to the innkeeper to give him the room key.

"You two had a **good **time tonight?" the innkeeper's eyebrows jiggled up and down.

Fortunately, Tiffany is standing outside the inn, out of Hawk and the innkeeper's conversion.

"We didn't do anything, all right? We were all too injured to be even doing anything." Hawk glared at the innkeeper.

"Right, right. I shouldn't be questioning about privacy. What happens in there, stays in there."

"What the fu… THIS IS A HOLY CITY! I DO NOT SOIL THE GOOD WORD AND WILL OF THE MANA GODDESS WITH THAT PLEASURE!" Hawk then cleared his throat. "Besides! We're friends! I was just helping her out!"

"Yeah, yeah. Lying is not tolerated, you know."

"Would you just shut the hell up? Nothing happened in that room. There wasn't even a noise. You were, what, listening for those kinds of noises in the room?"

"Yeah." the innkeeper nodded.

"(Turning red) YOU, SIR, ARE A COMPLETE PERVERT WHO HAS NO DAMN LIFE EXCEPT LISTENING TO A COUPLE DOING IT IN YOUR ENJOYMENT ROOM! I, FOR ONE, AM NOT, I REPEAT, AM NOT GOING TO SLEEP IN THIS INN OF WRONG DOINGS EVER AGAIN, EVEN IF I GOT TORTURED BY ZABLE FAHR, THE GOD-BEAST OF DARKNESS!" Hawk was about to draw his daggers.

"Okay! Okay! Goddess!"

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to get my breakfast."

"You DO know it's late afternoon, right?"

"Oh." Hawk shrugged. "Eh."

_That's not good. It's late afternoon! I slept too long!_

Hawk was about to exit when he heard the innkeeper say.

"I'll make an exception for you by not listening to you and her at night next time!"

Hawk got so steamed that he started to twitch his eyes and a blood vessel starting to become visible through his forehead.

"Hawk, are you okay?" Tiffany just looked at him like if he was starting to become weird. She just saw Hawk storm out of the inn, looking all annoyed.

"(Calms down to his normal face) Oh, nothing. Just going over things that happened when we came. I'm so hungry. Come on; let's head over to the pub before I go crazy."

* * *

The two traveled toward the pub and let themselves inside. There wasn't many people in here, since "happy hour" hasn't arrive, which is highly unusual for a holy city. The two went up to the server who was looking tired, waiting for night.

"Hey, wake up. You got some customers here." Hawk tapped the server.

"(Yawn) Who is it… oh, the hero! Eating here today, sir? Ah, I see you got another lady friend here, too."

"Uh, it's just friends."

"Well, it didn't look like it worked out between you and that other lady who traveled with you."

"Um, Hawk? What is he talking about?" Tiffany asked. She wasn't aware of Lise being another of Hawk's friends.

"Uh, I'll tell you about it later."

When they received their meals and sat at one of the tables, Tiffany wanted to know what Hawk keeps on putting off.

"(Sighs) Now's neither the best time nor place to really explain everything. If you want to know, then I have to find a place where we can talk."

"All right. I'll wait."

"So, what about you? How do you feel about everything since and before we got here?"

"It's really a nice place. I'm not sure if I already visited such places you showed me. I'm trying to remember really hard."

"Well, it might come to you naturally. Just be patient and it might return."

"Thanks for not leaving me because of my current condition."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I help anybody, spirits or man, guy or girl, from here to there."

"(Giggles) I'm lucky I stumbled on to you."

"Well, luck is my best friend. He's a handy thing to come around."

Just then, the temple bell rung out across the city from the Temple of Light.

_Great. I really need to keep track of time. (Sighs) Last time I check was at Jad before I left for Sand City Sultan. I think it was… Mana Holy Day when I left?_ Hawk looked for the server.

"Hey, what's today?"

"It's Salamando's Day, sir!"

_Hmm, makes sense. I left from there about two days ago. _Hawk asked the server again. "And what season is it now?" Hawk never keeps track of what season it is.

"Why, I believe it's the beginning of the Spring Equinox."

"Spring, huh? That's her favorite season."

"Whose favorite season?" Tiffany asked.

"Lise. She would tell me that she would go to a flower meadow just near Rolante in the Path to the Heaven to pick flowers…"

"Really?..." Tiffany had a face of sweet wonder. "Mmm… I would love to go to such a place sometime… Could… you take me?"

_The meadow. The meadow that Lise goes to. In the Spring Equinox. There's only one meadow on the mountain, the sleeping flowers one… That must be the meadow she was talking about. It's the only one that I know of. Is this… also the meadow that she and I were in… during that dream? Weird. When I first went there with Lise and Carlie, we all fell asleep… Huh… But she says that it's her favorite, and only, meadow since she was a little girl… Could Lise have faked that sleep? She did get up first, and with no drowsiness. What am I saying? How did I dream about me and Lise in her favorite place? Favorite place to pick flowers in the springtime, her favorite season? And with her favorite flower?... Her favorite place to pick flowers for her Spring Equinox festival… me and her in that same place in **Spring**… now Spring Equinox… me meeting her later… favorite flower, in favorite place, in favorite season… this is all too confusing to put together. Damn you, fate! WHY ARE YOU MAKING MY LIFE SO CONFUSING? It's like you're causing mayhem in my personal world…_

"Hawk?"

"Yeah?" Hawk snapped back to respond to Tiffany.

"Could you take me to that meadow, after, well, you're done with everything?"

"Well, yeah. I'm going to be heading to another place very close to the meadow. Come on, let's finish eating. I need to get to the temple."

"Um… I think this will sound a little childish, but… promise?"

"Mmm, yeah. Promise."

* * *

They finished their meals, paid the server, and exited the pub. Hawk, remembering the directions to the Temple of Light, traveled north toward the temple. They were walking down the path when the holy temple appeared magnificently before the two.

"That's the Temple of Light right there. Just kinda takes your breath away no matter how many times you visit."

"Wow! It's… it's…"

"Don't hurt yourself. I almost reacted the same way. All right, follow me and don't get lost."

They walked up the side stairs up to the entrance where there are two deacons watching over the entrance are.

"Oh! Welcome, oh great Hero of Mana." the first deacon said.

"Please, feel free to go inside." the second one gestured.

The two made their way inside, but not before Tiffany asked another question.

"'Hero of Mana'? Why did he call you that?"

"That's pretty hard to explain. As I said before, I'll tell you everything later."

They past through the main hall toward the main room. There the Priest of Light himself sits at his table, reading some scrolls. Hearing the doors open, he looked up.

"Ah, Hawk, Hero of Mana. How nice of you to visit."

"Doing okay, sir? I hope the next time you put up such a strong barrier, you would be more careful on options."

"That was when Heath was not here. I have no choice." the priest then looked behind Hawk. "Ah, a new friend of yours?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Tiffany, Priest of Light. Priest of Light, Tiffany."

"It's an honor meeting you, sir. I've heard great stories about you in this city."

"It's always a pleasure to see new people." the priest nodded, then looked at Hawk. "I see that you did not come here just to be sure I am in good condition."

"Of course not. But where's Carlie? She needs to hear this, too."

"She's in her room. Could you go and retrieve her, Hawk?"

"Yes, sir."

"Um, could I come along?" Tiffany's curiosity is starting to get the best of her, again.

"Sure."

Hawk, in the lead, went past the right door into the right hall, then the door on his left. When he got into the room with the stairs, he traveled up the right one to the second floor. Once he got to the second floor, he went to the room on his far left. Inside the room, Carlie was sleeping in her bed with an opened book in her hands. Hawk walked over to her bed.

"(Sighs) Carlie was always a heavy sleeper at heart. Hey, Carlie! Wake up!"

Carlie didn't even react to the call. She just lay there, snoozing without a care.

"Hmm. All right. Eh-hem… Carlie, it's me, Heath! Your grandfather wants to know how far you are studying!"

"I'm awake! I'm awake! Huh?" Carlie woke up abruptly. "Hawk! What you doing here?"

"What, no hellos or greetings? Goddess, your grandpa really needs to teach you some manners."

"Yea, yea. Carlie doesn't want to learn. What Hawk doing here?"

"I need to tell you something important. But your grandpa needs to hear it also."

"Okay, okay!" Carlie looks over Hawk's shoulder. "Ooouuu, who's that pretty lady behind Hawk?"

"Uh, this right here is Tiffany. I sorta stumbled into her on my way over here." Hawk then gestured toward Carlie from Tiffany. "Tiffany, this is Carlie, one of the heroes that fought with me in the Mana battle, which I haven't explain to you yet, so hold onto your hat. Carlie is the granddaughter of the Priest of Light and the Faerie King, who I haven't told you about either. Great, so much you don't know."

"That's okay, Hawk." Tiffany smiled at Carlie. "It's great to meet you, Carlie."

"Why doesn't Tiffany know anything?" Carlie questioned with confusion

"Oh, I have amnesia. I think I got it by falling from the sky."

"Oh, okay."

"And that, Carlie, is the reason why she travels with me. To get back her memory."

"Okay." Carlie couldn't resist asking with an innocent smile. "Is Tiffany your new girlfriend?"

"What! No!" Hawk steadied himself. "I mean, no."

"Then Lise still Hawk's girlfriend?"

"No! I wasn't even… that close to her! Carlie, you know about me and… well…"

"Oh, okay… Jessica, wight?"

"Eh-hem…. Yeah…. Now, shouldn't we get to your grandpa before he starts to worry?"

The three made their way back to the main room. Heath was found talking to the grand priest.

"Heath!" Carlie ran up to him.

"Ah, Carlie!" Heath looked down toward her. "How are you today? Have you been studying lately?"

"Uhhh, yes, yes, yes, Heath!" Carlie was nodding fast.

"That's good to know." Heath then saw Hawk. "Hawk. The Priest of Light told me you were here for an important business. And that must be your new friend over there, I assume?"

"Yeah. This is Tiffany." Hawk nodded her way.

"You must be the famous Heath I've heard about."

"I am he." Heath then looked at her strangely. "Strange. Priest, do you sense something from her that is… strange?"

The Priest of Light, responding to Heath, focused on Tiffany.

"Hmm. I do sense something odd." he said after a moment.

"Carlie… Carlie sense something, too!"

"Okay. I CAN'T sense anything like you guys. Tell me what's going on." Hawk was annoyed that the three can sense auras.

"Hmm… young lady, where are you from?" the Priest of Light asked.

"I… I… I don't remember…"

"There is no need to strain yourself. Tell me, what was the last thing you can remember?"

"All I remember is that I think I fell from the sky. I landed on a flower patch in the Rabite Forest, unconscious, then Hawk found me. The only thing I can remember is my name."

"Hmm… Do you have any idea where she might came from, Hawk?"

"No idea. This, I think, amnesia knocked her memory out stone cold."

"Heath, what conclusion do you find?"

"This is a mysterious thing. It is not everyday you find a girl who falls out of the sky." Heath said. "And ends up with amnesia."

"Carlie… Carlie might… know."

Though she said the sentence in a small tone, everybody looked at her with surprise.

"What do you mean, Carlie?" Heath asked.

"You know where she came from?" Hawk wanted some answers.

"Mmm-hmm." Carlie nodded. "Hawk, do you know when you, Carlie, and Lise fought the God-Beast of Darkness?"

"Yeah, can't forget that kind of thing."

_Especially that third head. (Shudders) No one, I mean no one, can ever forget that unholy Hell Cross. So much pain. So much. _

"I sensed darkness, not unusual for Carlie, when we first saw it. But what got Carlie was that Carlie sensed another aura from it. The same aura that Tiffany has. Not good, not bad, but to Carlie, different. Me thinks that aura has to do something with Shade's saying that the God-Beast, Zable Fahr, is from another world."

"So, basically, you're saying…" Hawk was trying to put the whole thing together, "is that Tiffany is from… another world?"

"Yup. Tiffany's not from around here."

Everybody then looked at Tiffany.

"Tiffany, do you remember such a thing?" Heath asked.

"I… don't remember… if I was from another world. I just wish… this forgetfulness would just… go away."

"This is a first." Hawk just absorbed in everything.

"Not… entirely, Hawk." the Priest of Light said.

Now everybody turn their eyes toward the Priest.

"What do you mean by that?" Hawk questioned.

The priest gazed upon the Mana Goddess statue.

"(Deep breath) I remember during my young days I would read books for my study of priesthood. One of the books I found was a book of the unknowns in the world of Mana. After you and Carlie saved the world, a deacon told me that the book was from Ancient City Pedan. I spent my free moments during my youth reading through the book. I was amazed of the legends it told. It had so many mysteries and unknowns in the world."

There was a mix of little excitement and questioning in his voice.

"One day, while I was reading it, I found a most interesting legend. It tells of a world that exists alongside our world. The God-Beast of Darkness disappeared into that world, then returned as a Mana Stone into the underworld. Of course, I didn't believe it since it was a legend. But right now, I believed that when the Mana Stone of Darkness disappeared into that world, it had its aura connected to the aura from this other place. I also believe that," the Priest turned around now, "Tiffany, having the same aura as the God-Beast… either traveled to that world, or, unbelievably… is from that world."

This last sentence provoked silence around the room. Everybody was taking in what they just heard from the Priest.

"A world beside us, huh?" Hawk just wanted the silence to be broken. "Well, at least this world isn't the only one out there. What can you tell us about the other world, sir?"

"There wasn't much information in the book. All I remember is that the way to the other world is connected to the Mana Holyland, similar to ours. But it was sealed so that no one would enter the other world, nor anybody from that world should enter ours. The book also says that the world is almost a… parallel world, parallel to ours. To this information, I believe that almost everything there is the same, yet different in that world. A rather most interesting aspect. However, that is all I can tell you."

"But how did Tiffany come from the other world if that world is sealed off?" Heath asked.

"I do not know. I believed the world was opened up by a powerful being there."

"That doesn't explain how Tiffany got over here." Hawk spoke out.

"If only you, Tiffany, can regain your memory, we could know more about this." Heath said.

"Everybody! I have something!" Faerie flew out of Hawk's head.

"Faerie! No… that means the world is in danger again." the Priest was then crestfallen.

"Wait! Hear me out!" Faerie shouted out. "I, too, have sensed such aura from Tiffany and the God-Beast of Darkness. But I must tell you something of grave disaster. A new evil has arrived, threatening the world of Mana. I, the future Mana goddess, was driven out by this evil."

"A new evil? We must prepare to face this evil at once." Heath proclaimed.

"The great Goddess of Mana, you were banished from the Mana Holyland?" the Priest questioned.

"I was, for the evil was too strong. But what disturbed me was that it came from the world that Tiffany is assumed to come from. Not only did I sense the aura everybody was speaking about, but I also saw the gateway of the Mana Holyland open, leading to the opening of this world and the other world. This thus let in the evil. This evil, by the name Spiratin, banished me from the holy land, and then sealed the gateway in the Island of Oblivion."

"We must stop this evil before it's too late. We must break the seal on the Mana Holyland and defeat Spiratin!"

"This is where I come in. It's time for me to tell the tale that I was supposed to give to you and Carlie earlier." Hawk said to the priest. "Priest of Light, during my trip home, I got attacked by pirates. Me and the crew lost the sea battle. We got captured. The pirate leader, named Jack, told me he works for Spiratin. I escaped to the Free City Maia, only to be pursued and have the city destroyed. With the help of Bon Voyage, I managed to make my way toward Jad, found Tiffany, and we both got here. I came here to warn you 'bout the pirates, because they're searching for Carlie, Lise, and me for the pieces of the Sword of Mana. This Spiratin wants the pieces."

"So this new evil already has a grip on someone in this world." Heath wondered.

"Priest, I have to take Carlie out of this place before the pirates come. Could you allow me do that, sir?"

"Hmm… I do not know if I can completely place my trust with you, Hawk."

"Aww, come on, Grandpa! I can take care of myself! Carlie beat the Dark Prince!" Carlie put on her cute, 'a sin to say no to', plead look.

"I'll think about it, Carlie. Meanwhile, I need to go over everything with Heath."

* * *

With that done, Carlie entered the right hall to go back into her room. Hawk sighed, then headed for the balcony on top. Tiffany looked at the priest and Heath for a moment, then followed Hawk. Hawk stretched out when he got on the balcony.

_(Deep breath) Fresh air. I really needed some. _Hawk started to lean.

"Would this be a good time to tell me all those things you were going to tell me?" Tiffany's voice broke the silence in the air.

"Wha… Tiffany?" Hawk turned around toward her. "… (Sighs) Yeah, I guess this is a good time…"

He looked out beyond Lake Astoria for a sight. Tiffany walked up and decided to lean also.

"Where to start? Oh well, might as well as start from the beginning, I guess. You all ears, Tiffany? Because the story is pretty long."

Tiffany responded with a simple nod.

Almost an hour past when Hawk finished telling his whole story of his first adventure to save the world of Mana. Tiffany, listening to every aspect of the story, was amazed and awed by the great work of him and the other Mana heroes.

"After we slay the Dark Prince, we headed back to Jad, for some much deserved R&R. We dismiss Flammie off to her home, and Lise promised to keep the Wind Drum, since she is very close to Flammie. Goddess, me, Carlie, and Lise spent almost a whole day in that city. We were being honored by a celebration there, which now is pointless because a new evil is threatening the world." Hawk shook his head. "Anyway, we all enjoyed it, and by the end of the day, we all got home, well, except me. I got attacked by pirates and ya da ya da ya da, you already heard what happened after that."

"So that's everything… Mana, you as a hero, saving the world. And yet, you're still doing it." Tiffany smiled.

"Well, I guess luck really pushes me when it comes to that. I barely get enough rest nowadays."

"Hey, you two! Grandpa wants us back in the temple!" Carlie rang in through the door.

Everybody got inside to listen to what the Priest of Light's final word is.

"(Sighs) I will agree to let you go, Carlie. Just promise me that you will be careful."

"Thanks, Grandpa!" Carlie grinned.

"Be careful, Carlie. Hawk, we're depending on you to take care of her." Heath nodded.

"We'll be all right. I just hope when those damn pirates get here you guys can take care of yourselves, too."

"Do not worry. I shall put up the barrier as soon as all of you exit the Cave of Waterfalls. I have Heath here to take care of me." the priest said without a hint of worry.

"All right. Everything is settled. But what 'bout getting to the Holyland? Faerie can't open the gateway up again." Hawk asked.

"I can if we get all the spirits again." Faerie answered. "It's now safe to open up the gateway since the Mana Stones are gone. With the spirits the only way of opening up the gateway, it's now harder to get them than releasing the Mana Stones' energy."

"Just one question that bugs me since the Maia attack." Hawk turned toward Faerie. "Mana is gone for a thousand years, right? How come I can cast all of my abilities and spells? Even without the spirits and classes?"

"Spiratin apparently is using the source of Mana, releasing it much more than necessary back then. I was supposed to seal the source away for a thousand years, so that people won't abuse the power and learn from their consequences. I was about to when Spiratin stopped me. Mana is now still flowing through this world, and, if correctly, the other world. I believe that this abnormal flow enables you to cast spells without spirits or even without all your classes."

"Would explain why I managed to cast Poison Bubble and Thunder Jutsu. Another thing, these two spells are cast from different classes. Why can I cast them both?"

"I don't know about that. I guess Spiratin is abusing, or rather, increasing the power of Mana and it's spreading out into both worlds."

"I… **guess **this is a good thing. I always wanted use most of the elemental spells. What about my tech?"

"Same thing, I guess. The abuse must have allowed you to use all the classes."

"Nice. I don't know. Might get power hungry. Oh, well. What do you think, Carlie?"

"Carlie likes it. Carlie not sure about Carlie's dark side, though. It gives Carlie the willies."

"Well, you don't have to use it. I would use mine and the light side pretty equally. What about Tiffany? Does Mana apply to her?"

"I don't know. She might, because the Priest said she came from a parallel world and now stumbled onto our world."

"I'm not sure about Mana. I not sure if I want to use such power you're talking about." Tiffany said worryingly.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to." Hawk reassured her.

"But Tiffany's missing out on a great thing! Carlie likes Mana! Tiffany would, too!"

"No thanks. Thank you for the thought, Carlie." Tiffany smiled a bit.

"Well, enough chitchat. We got to get to Rolante and get Lise. Then we'll gather all the spirits and head for the Holyland. First thing, though, Wisp is nearby. We'll get him first." Hawk pointed out.

"Yayyyyy! Another adventure! I love adventures!" Carlie jumped up and down.

"I guess this will be my first quest, with or without the amnesia." Tiffany giggled.

"Another search of the Mana spirits to save the world. Let's make this one count as the last one." Faerie said before flying back into Hawk's head.

"Take care, you three. Especially you, Carlie." Heath nodded.

"Okie dokie, Heath. Heath make sure never disappear for Carlie, okay?" Carlie looked up to Heath with worried eyes.

"Don't worry, Carlie. I'm staying here to help your grandpa." Heath patted Carlie's head.

"Priest, don't get yourself in trouble now, all right?" Hawk looked up to him.

"Thank you for your concern. I pray for your safety and triumph." the priest said to all.

The three, Hawk, Carlie, and Tiffany, nodded, then walk out of the temple, paving the way of a new (yet, repeated) quest.


	7. First Light

**A Thief's Story**

**Chapter 7-First Light**

"I don't know if I want to go back in there again." Tiffany just shrank at the thought of going back in the Cave of Waterfalls.

"Well, we have to get in there eventually. It's the only way to reach Jad. Besides, we have to hurry and find Wisp before the Priest of Light puts up the barrier or else we're stuck in there. We also have to get to Jad before sunset or else the ship will leave without us and we'll have to wait 'til the next sunset tomorrow." Hawk said confidently.

"Besides, what's the worst that can happen to us?" Carlie said.

* * *

A list of highly leveled monsters which gotten stronger by absorbing Mana is one of the worst things. Carlie and Tiffany almost were knocked out by the time the group reached the gap by the middle of the waterfall. Carlie almost had a hard time trying to use Heal Light on the whole group. Luckily, Hawk had some pretty powerful offensive magic that proved handy against all the monsters.

_Just a question, Faerie. Why in the damn hell are monsters still here in this world? And why are they getting even stronger?_ Hawk was irritated by the strength of the Myconids, which would have taken him out if not for his agility.

_Mana hasn't disappeared yet. _Faerie responded in his head. _Monsters depend on the Mana, so they still exist. And they have gotten stronger by absorbing the burst of Mana when I was forced to release it. After the burst, Spiratin managed to get a hold on it, regulating the flow to himself. _

_Crap. That means other monsters around the world are stronger, too. More effort from me, I guess. Hey, let us get across this gap._

Faerie flew from the inside of Hawk's head toward the middle of the waterfall.

"All right, everyone! Get ready!" Faerie said out loud.

Tiffany just looked confused when Faerie said that.

Faerie, using the might of the waterfall, concentrated her energy on the group. Brilliant flashes of light surround her as she started to cast her spell. In an instant, the whole group, with the aid of Faerie's power, "ran" toward the other end of the gap. Tiffany freaked when she saw she was "running" over the gap.

"You all right? Don't worry about a thing. Faerie wouldn't let us fall anyhow. She needs a host to survive." Hawk looked at the heavy breathing girl.

"A little of not what I expected, but I'll be okay."

* * *

The three encounter strong Zombies, Battums, and Goblins that made real trouble of the group. They managed, however, to get into the room where Wisp would be.

"This is where Wisp should be," Hawk looked around the room, "but where is he?"

"What does he look like?" Tiffany asked.

"A flame of light with two eyeballs."

"Uh, Hawk? Does Hawk feel something?" Carlie put her hands on the floor.

"Hmm? Now that you mention it…" Hawk knelt and put his hands on the floor, "What the…?"

He felt the rumbling. In fact, the rumbling caused the small rocks on the floor to shake. He looked up, sensing the source from above.

"Oh, shit."

A red gigantic, metallic, spider-looking creature was crawling on ceiling. Every time each one of its legs hits, a rumble echoes through the room and is felt through the ground. The thing was eyeing them.

"Wh… what… what is that!" Tiffany pointed at it.

"Ful… Full Met… Full Metal Hugger!" Carlie stuttered to answer Tiffany.

"Get ready. He's about to attack!" Hawk drew his daggers.

WHOOSH! THUM! Everybody was ready as soon as Full Metal Hugger slammed the ground. Hawk struck first, dealing a preemptive strike on it. Carlie and Tiffany rushed in, dealing in their blows.

Full Metal Hugger moved side-by-side, waiting for a moment to strike. Seeing an opportunity, it spitted out green saliva at Tiffany. Tiffany screamed as she realized the green saliva was acid and was burning into her skin. She felt derived from her energy, because the green saliva got into her blood and poisoned her. She wobbled a bit, then held up her hammer and struck Full Metal Hugger in the eye.

After a while, Full Metal Hugger, figured that its spit isn't enough to take care of the group, decided to turn it up a level and cast Holy Ball on everybody. Two circles of holy ball hovered around the group, then exploded into a nova of light, causing pain to the three. However, Hawk, Carlie, and Tiffany got up and again started pummeling it. It closed its eyes to protect itself, building up energy to release one of its unique, devastating moves. It opened up its eyes, then with a vacuuming of the air into its body, it started to use Bubble Blast. Bubbles spewed out of its mouth, filled with Light magic, giving great damage to the three opponents. They flew back, injured with all the damaged they received. Carlie started chanting her famous Heal Light spell, and in a moment, bright lights surrounded the group, healing wounds in an instant and leaving them feel refreshed, except for Tiffany, who was struggling with her status. Her body felt like it was dying from the inside. She panted and knelt to the ground.

"Tiffany!" Hawk yelled out. "Carlie, cast your Twinkle Rain on her!"

Carlie nodded, then lifted her wand and started chanting. Hawk moved back from Full Metal Hugger, then started to cast his Fire Jutsu. Carlie finished off with a wave of her wand, causing a blue light to be shone on Tiffany. Rain of light dropped from the sky, splashing on her body. Light sparkled where the raindrops fell. As Tiffany shone from the light, she felt relieved as she felt the poison being removed from her body. She took a deep breath, then stood up and picked up her hammer. Just when she did that, Hawk finished his casting and a wave of fire quickly headed toward Full Metal Hugger, using the ground as a platform. The fire dispersed and surrounded Full Metal Hugger, burning it, and lowering its magic power and defense. The fire soon disappeared, revealing an angry Full Metal Hugger. Its eyes soon started to glow, making the eyes disappear behind yellow coat. In a split second, the yellow energy that covers the eyes condensed itself into two beams that criss-cross themselves onto Hawk. Hawk yelled out, being 'burnt' by Eye Beam. Carlie, seeing this, immediately cast Heal Light on Hawk.

Blow after blow, the three kept on fighting until one of Full Metal Hugger's eye started to spill out yellow blood from a slash wound. It retracted in its damaged eye in itself, then cast Heal Light, repairing all its wounds. After a few more hits, it closed its eyes again, storing up its energy. Once again, it opened its eyes, but instead of performing Bubble Blast, it jumped up five stories, hanged in the air for a split second, then came falling down like a meteor.

THUM! With its Dive Attack, the ground shook with utter violence as it threw Hawk, Carlie, and Tiffany against the wall with such force that it felt like bones were cracking in every part of their body. They barely got up to face their opponent. Carlie, once again, cast Heal Light, despite her pain, as is her duty as her group's healer. The group, refreshed from the recovery, charged in for the last assault on Full Metal Hugger. After some damage to it, Hawk decided to go for one final blow.

_Hmm, Shadow Dive, or Dance of Roses? I know. Eni mini minie moe…_ Hawk started but was forced quickly to use Shadow Dive.

Hawk dived into his 'ninja' hole just in time to evade the green saliva. Reappearing, he, with all his might, slashes Full Metal Hugger so quickly, so powerful, so much, that his blades turned into fire and he floated in the air as he inflicts wounds into its face. When he got exhausted, he back-flipped onto the ground and jumped forward. Full Metal Hugger's left eye popped, splashing yellow blood all over the room. It retracted its eye, then shuddered. Explosions then were heard inside of it. Light started to spill out of its body. In an instant, Full Metal Hugger exploded, vaporizing its body parts as they fly.

"Hah! Evil has nothin' on me." Hawk smirked as he pulled out a cloth and wiped yellow blood off his blades.

"We beat it! We beat it! Carlie think that was the third time." Carlie yelled out loud, jumping up and down.

Tiffany was panting, amazed that she destroyed such a monster.

"Wow. So exciting, even though I risked my life." Tiffany took a deep breath, then smiled. "This is what heroes do?"

"Yeah, and much more than this. I forgot how many 'supers' I fought against. This is your first. I guess for me and Carlie it was the first a long time ago."

"You mean you fought this before?"

"Yeah. First was in here, second was in the Dark Castle, and the third is here again. Which reminds me."

_Faerie? Why has Full Metal Hugger come back?_ Hawk mentally asked.

_I guess the spirits revived their guardians and maybe use them for guardianship._ Faerie hypothesized.

"Hey, guys!" a voice came from where Full Metal Hugger used to be. "Who knew, me being trapped in the same monster twice, needing to be saved?"

A bright light filled the room as the spirit of Light, Wisp, hovered toward the group.

"Wisp! Are you okay?" Faerie flew out of Hawk's head.

"Like always. Like last time, I was trapped inside Full Metal Hugger."

"You were trapped in there, again?"

"Yep."

"Did you revive it?"

"For protection. I heard my buddies revived theirs as well. But after some time, mine turned against me and got me trapped inside. Don't know why."

"My guess is that Spiratin corrupted the Mana that feeds these guardians."

"Spiratin? Who's that?"

"A new evil that drove me out of the Mana Holyland."

"Well, that'll explain why you're here and not becoming the new Goddess."

"Wisp, we need your help again to open up the gate."

"Again? I hate doing this!" Wisp rolled his eyes. "Just kidding! I'll be more than willing to join all of you to fight off this Spiratin!"

Faerie, now accompanied by Wisp, hovered toward and inside Hawk's head.

"Elemental spirit collecting? What haven't I seen?" Tiffany said with a grin.

"This coming from an amnesia affected person, eh? Now that's good to hear. Let's get out of here." Hawk grinned back.

"If Carlie remembers, an opening would be over there." Carlie pointed to the right.

At the far end of the room, an opening is where Carlie said it would be.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Tiffany shouted out loud.

Hawk and Carlie nodded in unison.

* * *

A little fighting here and there, but they made it outside on the other entrance.

"Finally, some fresh air!" Tiffany breathed in.

"No time to stay here and rot. We got to get going." Hawk started to walk.

"Hey, behind us!" Carlie pointed at the entrance.

A flash of light was all they saw. Hawk went up and put his hand out. He soon felt the priest's barrier, as the Priest of Light promise earlier.

"Well, your grandpa certainly did his part, Carlie. Now let's get moving." Hawk resumed his travels.

* * *

With Hawk in the lead, they fought their way through the Rabite Forest, and managed to get to the bridge where Jad is.

"Hurry up, ya scurrybags!" a voice came in front of them.

"Quick, hide behind those bushes!" Hawk pointed out quietly.

Just a second later after the three hid in the bush, pirates came out of the city and toward the Rabite Forest. A pirate (caller, perhaps?) was apparently bringing them onto the path.

"There they go. Hope your Grandpa can repel them off." Hawk said as the last pirate left.

"Ah, Grandpa knows what he's doing. Carlie knows!"

"Well, we better get on that ship before that sun hits the horizon." Hawk looked toward the sun, which is almost close to the horizontal line.

The three ran out of the bushes and went past the city gates. Hawk looked around, then spotted the port on his left.

"Right there!" Hawk pointed.

The three sprinted toward the opening into the port. A sailor on the ship was pulling up the bridge.

"Hey, wait up! Think you can spare three more?" Hawk yelled out.

"Hmm?" the sailor looked down toward them. "Well, hurry up! We have to escape from the pirates while they occupied the city! We can't wait forever!"

The sailor lowered down the bridge. The three ran toward and up the bridge and onto the ship. The sailor again pulled up the bridge and closed the opening.

"Anchors away!" he yelled out.

The ship started to move from the port and out toward ocean. Passengers stood out on the deck to watch the sunset.

"Hey, where's this ship headed?" Hawk asked the sailor.

"Fishing Harbor Palo."

"Right on track, then."

"Rolante is where we're going then?" Tiffany asked Hawk.

"Yeah. Fishing Harbor Palo is on the foot of the mountain where Rolante's at."

"And when we get there… you'll show me the… meadow?"

Hawk checked if Carlie was listening. Carlie was looking at the sunset from the opposite side.

"Yeah. I'll show you pretty much everything."

"Thanks, Hawk." Tiffany smiled and nodded, then walked toward Carlie to join her.

_I hope I could take her there. But there… are things that might stop me. Not the evil crap that's going on. But what Lise would think if she knew about this. Maybe she wouldn't. She **is **a friend. (Sighs) Luck is really kicking my ass now._ Hawk shrugged.


	8. Forced Wishes

**A Thief's Story**

**Chapter 8-Forced Wishes**

"Palo, ho!"

"Mmm…" Hawk woke up.

_Already?..._ Hawk thought groggily. _I expected the ship to arrive at high noon…_

The group, slept when they left Jad, didn't expect the ship to arrive at Palo's harbor in the morning. Hawk sat up in bed and stretched out his arms and neck.

_Either the route changed, or the crew really knows how to get to a place fast._

Tiffany woke up also.

"Mmm… (Yawns) I guess life as a hero isn't all about comfort and free time, huh?" Tiffany said when she saw Hawk.

"No, but spend more time, and something good will come at least."

"Umm, shouldn't we wake Carlie?"

"Could you do that? I got to do something."

Hawk walked out of the room, leaving Tiffany alone with the deep sleeper, Carlie. Tiffany sighed, then walked over to Carlie.

"Carlie? Carlie, wake up." She shook Carlie.

_What should I do?_ She thought questionably.

_Maybe you should do the Heath imitation._ Faerie said out of nowhere.

_(Gasps) Faerie? What are you… what are you doing in my head?_

_I was curious, so I decided to be in your mind for a while. Not a lot to see, judging from your condition._

_(Sighs) Yeah. I wish… I just wish that I could remember… everything._

_I could help you, but I can't. I don't have… the power of the Goddess anymore._

_I guess we all want something, huh?_

_But sometimes, we never get them._

_Well, that what hope's for. It helps you get going, making sure you never lose your sight. It's just… very hard to have hope for such things._

_Funny, I used to say that to Hawk, Carlie, and Lise. I guess it's my time to have a hard time keeping hope._

_Me, too. Faerie?_

_Hmm?_

_I'm not sure about me being from another world. Especially where Spiratin and Zable Fahr came from. I don't think I came from such an… evil world._

_I'm sure there are good people there, too. Where there is darkness, there is light._

_Maybe you're right. I'm not sure of anything right now. Good thing Hawk was there when I need help._

_Ah, he helps anybody. Sure, maybe he's not serious at the most inappropriate times, but he stays loyal to anybody to the end._

_(Giggles) He certainly is the best, isn't he?_

_(Laughs) I'm not sure if the best. Some things he does are not his finest hour. But he's just that._

They both laugh mentally in Tiffany's head.

_Shouldn't you wake Carlie up already? _Faerie said after a while.

_Oh, right. _Tiffany looked at Carlie.

_Use the Heath imitation._

"Carlie, this is Heath. Wake up." Tiffany said in a singsong voice.

Carlie was still sleeping, despite what she heard.

_I think she knows we're not in Wendel._ Tiffany said to Faerie.

_(Sighs) She wakes when she wants to._

Tiffany then began to try to wake up Carlie with everything she can think of. From poking to opening eyelids, she tried to wake Carlie. Finally, she resorted to hitting Carlie with a pillow.

_Come on!..._ Tiffany started to tire after a while. _Will nothing wake this girl up?_

_Hmm… so, apparently, the crew rowed along with sailing. _Hawk reviewed after talking to the captain. He was right outside the room. _No wonder we got here so fast. They were just trying to get somewhere asquickly as possible._

Hawk walked in, surprised that Tiffany was baffling Carlie with a pillow.

_Huh?... Oh… Well… If only Carlie was Lise. Now that is when I strike gold._ Hawk closed his eyes and tried to imagine it.

"All right, all right. That's enough, Tiffany." Hawk said while opening his eyes. "Carlie doesn't respond to roughness in her sleep."

"Well, what will she respond to?"

Hawk sighed, then walked over to Carlie, where she was resting without a care.

"You'll be amazed at what, or, better yet, how she wakes up to."

Tiffany put her full attention to what Hawk was about to do. Hawk put out his hands, stretched them for fullness, then leaned back. Hawk dived at Carlie. Tiffany just stood dumbfounded by what Hawk did next.

Carlie laughed out loud a second later. The reason why is that Hawk, when he reached Carlie, tickled Carlie with all his might. Carlie, all woken up, tried to squirm away, but Hawk just tickled her back in the opposite direction for more 'torture'. Tiffany, snapping back to her senses, started laughing, too.

"All wight! All wight! Carlie's awake! Carlie's awake! Stop!" Carlie managed to say through her laughs.

"It's never boring just to wake you up." Hawk said after he stopped. "You're just this little girl who happens to be ticklish and wakes up at the very touch."

"Aww, I'm not little. I'm fifteen."

"You're… fifteen?" Tiffany was even more dumbfounded.

"Yeah, didn't I tell ya?" Hawk looked up. "Carlie is half human, half elf. Her elf side allows her to live much longer than humans. Because of this, being a fifteen-year old is pretty much being an eight-year old in our terms."

"I'm not eight! I'm fifteen! I'm 'merter'!" Carlie scolded.

"I'll assume you mean 'mature'. Being mature means that you shouldn't giggle and taunt when I'm talking to Lise alone."

"Nhe nhe nhe nhe nhe nhe nhe nhe nhe." Carlie tried to imitate in an annoyed way.

"See? Another example."

"Well, Hawk tickled Carlie!"

"That's because I have to wake you up from your sound-proof sleep."

Carlie struck out her tongue, then turned her head away.

"Oh well, shouldn't we all get going? We really don't have time to waste. We got to get up the mountain." Hawk turned to look out the circular window.

* * *

Once the group got ready, they made their way out of the passengers' floor to the deck. Once they reached there, they behold a beautiful sight. The city of Palo was unwavering in its beauty by the ocean. People everywhere were constantly doing something. Coming in and out of stores, selling and buying from makeshift stalls, taking care of their houses, gossiping around tables, working in buildings and on ports, every little to big things the three can think of.

"**This **is Palo?" Tiffany said after she absorbed in the scene.

"Yep. Fishing Harbor Palo. Home to the best fishermen, seafood, sea transportation, and the 'rest' city before going to Rolante." Hawk responded.

The group got off the ship, and decided to do a little exploring. Hawk showed Tiffany where the city people lived when the Navarre army took over the city.

"So that's the room where a girl was resting 'cause she was injured. Upstairs is where there was this waitress was, serving one of my mind-controlled guys some whiskey. Only when Lise got close enough did this waitress notice her, and told her she was Eliza and was a spy monitoring the army's movement. She told us to go up the mountain to this hideout near meadow that I was going to show you." Hawk explained.

"I see." Tiffany said.

The two stopped by the inn.

"Why are we here? We just slept." Tiffany asked.

"Just wait… ah, there it is." Hawk pointed at a rectangular pot next to the innkeeper.

"What's that, a… pot?"

"Not just any pot. Remember when you went over the gap in the Cave of Waterfalls?"

"Terribly, yes."

"I got myself an Item Seed from that Treasure Chest."

"You're… going to plant it in that pot?"

"Yep. 'Use freely' Magic Pot." Hawk walked up to the pot.

Tiffany curiously watched over Hawk's shoulder as he pulls out the Item Seed earlier.

"All right. You get a seed from the Treasure Chest from a dead monster." Hawk began.

"You then dig a hole in the dirt of the Magic Pot." Hawk dug a good-sized hole.

"You plant the seed in." Hawk shoved the seed in the hole.

"Cover the seed up." Hawk put the dirt back.

"And then?" Tiffany waited.

"You wait."

"Well, it's going to take forever then. And what's so important about this seed?"

"You wait and…"

A blue plant spurted out of the dirt right after Hawk said his sentence. It kept on growing rapidly, until it was taller than Hawk. It produced a pink flower, then the plant exploded into yellow sparkles, leaving behind a round brownish-yellow nut. The nut cracked open and spitted out a Magical Rope. Hawk caught it in the air.

"Uh…" Tiffany began, dumbfounded by what she saw.

"Basically, planting these kinds of seeds in this here Magic Pot will give you a random item. Different types of seeds give you different types of items. There are Magic Pots like this all over the world. Plain and simple." Hawk explained.

"Uh-huh…"

* * *

After that, Tiffany went with Carlie to the Weapon Store, while Hawk went off to the Item Shop.

"Carlie, I don't know." Tiffany paused before walking through the door.

"Ah, Tiffany needs some better weapons! It's good for Tiffany!"

"(Sighs) All right."

The storeowner looked up when the two walked in.

"Ah, you need some weapons?" the storeowner greeted.

"Uh, yes." Tiffany nodded.

"Ah, we have very good weapons." the storeowner waved his arms toward the weapons behind him. "What would you like?"

"Uh, hammer… hammer…" Tiffany finally found one. "Umm, that… Tempest Hammer will do?

"Yes. It's been so long since anybody brought a hammer."

"Umm, how much…" Tiffany couldn't remember the name of the currency. Carlie stood on her toes and whispered in Tiffany's ear. "Lucs! (Laughs sheepishly) Oh, um, how much Lucs?"

"490 Lucs, ma'am."

Tiffany paid the cost, while the storeowner lifted the Tempest Hammer off the table display. He grunted, then carried it over to Tiffany. He took a deep breath, then received the Lucs from Tiffany.

"Whew! You sure you can handle that? It weighs like a ton!" the storeowner said after he took the Lucs.

"I can, thanks." Tiffany nodded.

"Whatever you say. Come again."

Amazed by what it looks like, Tiffany put her hand on her new hammer's shiny surface after she and Carlie left the store.

"You think Hawk would agree to me spending some Lucs?" Tiffany asked Carlie.

"Ah, no worries! Hawk's a thief. Hawk always managed to have Lucs on his hands." Carlie grinned. "Hawk wouldn't mind."

"That's good to know."

* * *

They both found Hawk standing near the entrance to Path to the Heavens.

"Hey, you two. You girls sure take some time with shopping." Hawk shook his head. "I'll never understand girls and their shopping habits."

"Yea, yea. Anyway, Carlie and Tiffany are done." Carlie did her sidestepping waiting stance.

"All right. I just replenished our supplies. Better be careful up this mountain. The monsters are stronger, now, ya hear?"

"I've got a new weapon." Tiffany said.

"Good. Increases your chance of surviving by 1."

There's always a reason why people should listen to Hawk. He's what a person would say, "an adapter to anything." He knows what to do and how to make the best of it. That's what he was doing on the Path to the Heavens. A Needlebird tried to peck him, but Hawk evaded the attack easily. He then managed to pull it down on the ground, then stabbed it in the back. The Needlebird screeched out loud, squirming a bit, then stopped. Blood gushed out where the dagger went in. Hawk, convinced that it's dead, pulled his dagger and looked at his Tiffany.

"They always aim for the head, Tiffany, so keep an eye on their attack movement." Hawk looked back at the dead Needlebird. "Their weakness is when they're pinned to the ground."

"Uh, thanks. I'll keep that in mind." Tiffany looked away from the dead corpse.

They finally reached an area where there are two caves on each side of a bridge. Hawk pointed to the left one.

"That's the cave where Jinn lives, who we're going to convince him to travel with us later. The cave that we are supposed to go to is over there on the other side of the bridge. That will lead us to the Wind Kingdom Rolante."

"At the peak of this mountain?"

"No. The summit is way past beyond the kingdom. We can't go there 'cause Lise wanted the pathway to the summit closed to, and I quote, '**to preserve the Daughter of the Winged Ones so she can continue to watch over the virgins of Rolante, and to uphold the famous honor the Amazonesses of Rolante stand by**'. Oh well." Hawk shrugged. "Virginity is the sign of strength to the Amazonesses. You just got to hand it to them."

After pasting by powerful Zombies in the cave, the three emerged to a castle that stands brightly in the sun. The former 'Castle That Never Fell' stood magnificently on the mountain, keeping its beauty in true form. The wind that blew around the castle flows like a soft breeze that made Tiffany closes her eyes and relaxes while the wind welcomes her.

"Here we are!" Hawk turned to Tiffany. "The Wind Kingdom Rolante! Home to the best-trained women in the world, who are called Amazonesses. Also home to the (imitated a trumpet) new queen, Lise! Which I'm not sure if she received the crown yet."

"Rolante. Home to the Amazoness." Tiffany looked up at the castle, then at Hawk. "I heard from some people that it's 'The Castle That Never Fell'?"

"Was 'The Castle That Never Fell'." Carlie corrected Tiffany. "Navarre raiders took the castle. Stopped the wind, then invaded. But Hawk, Carlie, and Lise took it back, wight?"

"That's right." Hawk nodded. "My guys may have grabbed the castle, but hey, we got it back to the Amazonesses."

"Carlie wonders how Lise is doing."

"Well, let's go!" Tiffany yelled before taking off.

Tiffany ran up the stairs, only to be stopped by the two Amazoness guards.

"Stop! Who are you?" the first guard questioned. "What's your purpose here?"

"Uh, (Laughing nervously) I don't… want to… cause any trouble…" Tiffany was stuck. "I just wanted to see-"

"Are you a spy!" the second guard questioned with force.

"No! I'm not-"

"Hey, ladies! Go easy on her!" Hawk walked up.

"Sir Hawk!" the second guard said surprisingly.

"Just Hawk, okay? This lady here's a friend of mine. She, me, and Carlie are up here to see Lise, or is it Queen Lise now?"

"Her Majesty has not received her initiation as a queen yet, Sir Hawk." the first guard answered. "We are performing it tomorrow."

"Oh, all right. Well, let us in to see her."

"Yes, Sir Hawk." the first guard ran inside the gate to inform, then reappeared a second later. "Oh, and who's this new friend of yours, Sir Hawk?"

"Tiffany. And it's just Hawk, okay?"

A little while later, they were called into the castle. Tiffany was still mystified by the surroundings inside.

"So this castle protected by the wind?" Tiffany asked.

"Yep. Only those the wind 'accepts' can past through it." Hawk answered.

Once they were inside the throne room did they notice that Lise wasn't there.

"Where's Lise?" Hawk asked the Amazoness nearby.

"I believed out on the balcony practicing Her Majesty's skills, Sir Hawk."

They were outside again, on the balcony, but no Lise. Hawk walked up to another Amazoness, who was breathing a little hard and had sweats rolling down her cheeks. She was resting on her lance.

"Hey, you've seen Lise?"

"Her Majesty just left after one of our guard told us you came. Her Majesty said she was going to her room."

"Great. In and out again."

With directions, the three made their way toward the outside of Lise's room. Two guards stood outside. Before they reached the guards, a kid ran by their path. Hawk grabbed the kid by the collar and pulled him up to him.

"Hey, let me go!" the kid yelled out, kicking and punching aimlessly.

"His Majesty!" the guards nearby shouted.

"Don't worry, ladies! It's me, Hawk. Just messing 'round with 'His Majesty'!"

"Okay, you have your fun!" Eliott shouted out. "Now let me go before I kick your butt!"

"Heh heh. Always wants to do things on your own, doncha?" Hawk dropped Eliott on the floor. "You gotta learn when and where to take such responsibility."

"One day I'll beat you up!" Eliott stood up. "What're you doing here? See Sis become queen, on the day the Spring Equinox begins?"

"I gotta talk to her about somethin'."

"You always have to talk to her about something. Always all alone with Sis. Ha ha! Lise and Hawk, sittin' in a tree…" Eliott started to sing.

"K-I-S-S…" Carlie started to sing along with Eliott.

"Whoa!" Hawk clamped both of their mouths. "Carlie! Eliott! That's enough! Geez!"

"Okay!" Eliott tore his mouth away. "Look on the bright side, Hawk. You get to be called 'His Majesty' if you marry…"

Hawk clamped Eliott's mouth shut again. Carlie laughed out loud.

"Goddess! Be more mature! Geez, your sister needs to teach you some manners!" Hawk looked over to Tiffany and just grinned.

_I guess there's a thing between Hawk and Lise._ Tiffany grinned back.

"If you want to know where Sis is, she's taking a **bath** in the **springs**." Eliott tore his mouth away again and then did the 'eyebrow'.

"Eliott, let me tell you somethin'. It's NEVER EVER going to be a good life if all you think about are things like that." Hawk walked away.

"Heh heh. Whatever." Eliott turned toward Carlie. "So, how you doing?"

"Okay. Boring 'cuz I have to study to take Grandpa's place when he goes to Heaven with Ma and Pa."

"Same thing here. Got to practice my skills to become King. I just hate it." Eliott then turned toward Tiffany. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tiffany." Tiffany introduced herself.

"… Heh heh. I don't know what Hawk is thinking these days." Eliott shook his head.

"Hmm?"

"(Laughing in a small tone) Oh, this WILL be the funniest initiation this castle will ever seen."

"Okay…"

"Oh, geez. Oh well, I'm Eliott. Feel free to explore the castle."

Tiffany nodded, then walked toward the nearest corridor on her left.

* * *

Tiffanywalked around the castle, just looking at paintings, talking to some people, and enjoying the scenery outside. Eventually, she got lost.

"Oh! I don't know where I am!"

_You're in the corridor next to the castle's old extensively long throne hall._ Faerie replied to Tiffany's question.

_Faerie! You scared me!_

_I sorry._

_That's okay. Being alone gives me the creeps. Why are you in my head again?_

_I… don't want to be in Hawk's head when he sees Lise._

_Oh… I understand._

_Mmm._

_You know it's Fate that brought them together._

_I know, I know. I just didn't want to accept it._

_It's okay._

_(Silence)_

_Something's disturbing me, though. _Tiffany said.

_What's that?_

_Eliott's personality. It… reminds me… of somebody…_

_A memory?_

_I… believe so…_

_Well, at least you're kind of remembering something._

_Yeah. At least I'm getting better._

Tiffany sighed and looked down.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Tiffany looked up, seeing an Amazoness front of her.

"Oh, I'm okay. Thanks for asking." Tiffany tried to smile.

"You welcome. You must be…"

"Tiffany."

"You're the new one, right? My name's Merci. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Same here."

"Hey! Merci!" a voice called out behind Tiffany.

Tiffany and Merci both turned around to see another Amazoness.

"What is it, Eliza?" Merci answered.

"Where's Lise… Oh, you must be the new person that Hawk with. You're Tiffany, right?"

"Mmm-hmm." Tiffany nodded.

"My name's Eliza, and I see you made yourself known to Merci. Good to meet you." Eliza turned back to Merci. "Merci, where's Lise?"

"In the springs bathing, why?" Merci answered.

"Oh, I guess this will have to wait, then. But… (Sighs) I must get to her." Eliza walked off.

"I have to get going, too." Merci was heading toward the opening on Tiffany's right. "Nice to meet you!"

"You, too!" Tiffany looked down again.

_Well, at least two more people to help me remember.

* * *

_

Hawk, asking a few Amazonesses, finally found the springs. It was found behind the castle, almost leaning out toward the sky. Hawk found two Amazonesses that served as guards and 'bathing servants' near the natural-made entrance. He was about to walk in when the two guards stopped him.

"Sir Hawk, we cannot allow you in the springs right now." the left guard said.

Although he knew **why** he couldn't go in, he just couldn't resist blurting out.

"Why not?" Hawk asked innocently.

"Her Majesty is in here, taking a bath."

"Yeah?" Hawk almost couldn't contain his smile from developing.

"Sir, you do know that we cannot jeopardize Her Majesty's virginity?"

"And why's that?"

"If Her Majesty's virginity is pure, then she is pure. She must be pure until her initiation. Only then can she decided if she wants to choose suitors or not."

"Okay…"

"I suggest that you leave here immediately."

"Okay, okay. I'll leave." Hawk put his hands up, then left.

_Hmm. I don't know. Suffer my moral's wrath for a glimpse? I don't know. Do I really to see Lise again, this time in the nude, in a sorta a long time? _Hawk put his hand on his chin.

"Hawk! How do you do?" an Amazoness out of nowhere said to him.

"Huh?" Hawk snapped out of thought. "Oh, hey, Eliza."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay."

"Oh. For a moment, I thought you were going to peep at Lise while she bathes."

"Me? Nah. I'm not that type of guy. Perverts can look at her all they want. I'm more of the romance type."

"Okay." she left.

_Whew! I almost got caught there. _Hawk put a hand to his forehead. _THAT would have ruined me forever. Hmm. Maybe a peek at Lise's legs. They're so tender and to die for._

Hawk went outside again, dodging the eyes of the guards. He looked around, surveying the entire place. The area beyond the entrance looks like a crater, with what seems like a garden around the center of the crater, spread out on ridge.

_Nice place to wash yourself off._

Hawk found a good ridge that was well out of sight of anybody in the assumed spring in the center of the crater. This ridge provided good view of anything without being seen. The ridge was situated to the left. He just needs to climb the rocks behind it. Hawk pulled himself up to the uppermost rock before ducking behind it because of voices.

"Fiona has the sleekest arms I've ever seen in my life."

"But, Monica... SHE has the BEST slender stomach that LOOKS SO SEXY. AND she has those BREASTS I want to touch SO badly."

"I don't care what all of you think. I think Her Majesty is the best of us Amazonesses. She have legs that are **so tender and to die for**."

Hawk, hearing this, slowly inched his way up the rock. On top, he saw four Amazonesses laying down, looking at the others in the spring.

_YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME._ Hawk mouth dropped. _I guess these ladies really haven't seen guys in a long time or in their life. Resorted to themselves. Lesbians. You just gotta respect them. I think I oughta leave them alone and go back inside._

Hawk shrugged. He stealthily jumped back down the ridge and traveled back inside the castle, making sure he doesn't get spotted.

_What else in this world is out of the ordinary?

* * *

_

Hawk and Tiffany were waiting outside of Lise's room for her to return. Carlie was outside picking flowers, while Eliott was in his room.

"Where were you when you walked off?" Tiffany wanted to know.

"To see Lise." Hawk replied.

"Lise? Wasn't she in the springs bathing?... You weren't…?"

"Peeping? No. Something there just… made me eliminate any thought of that."

"So you **were** thinking of looking at her…?

"Uhh… for… a brief moment… not that much to desire when I thought about it."

"Oh…"

"I said it to others and I'll say it to you. I'm not a perverted type of guy. I'm a romance type."

"Okay..."

Moments pass…

"Damnit! Where is she? She's never this late." Hawk was tapping violently.

"I'm sure she's taking her time." Tiffany said to calm the mood.

"Hey, y'all!" Carlie came in with a bundle of flowers.

"Hi, Carlie." Tiffany waved.

"Nice pickin', Carlie." Hawk looked at the bundle.

"Lise not back yet? Aww. Oh, well. Look!" Carlie held up her flower bundle. "Carlie has enough for all of us to give to Lise!"

Hawk and Tiffany took their share.

"(Sniffs, then looks) Wow! These flowers… are so lovely!" Tiffany said.

"Well, it is the beginning of spring. The Amazonesses should be gathering flowers tomorrow morning for the Spring Equinox and Lise's initiation." Hawk looked at his bundle.

"Well, good for Carlie to take some before all gone!" Carlie smiled. "Carlie thinks we should put these in vases!"

"Good idea."

"Carlie will go get some."

"Let me come with you, Carlie." Tiffany said to her.

"Okay!" Carlie yelled out when she ran off.

Tiffany went after Carlie, leaving Hawk to himself. Hawk began to tap violently again.

_(Low growl) Where is that girl? You can't take a bath and expect it to be this long._

More moments pass…

The same blood vessel that appeared before in Wendel was making a happy reappearance on Hawk's head.

_One hour has past since I waited here._ Hawk thought after he asked an Amazoness nearby. _I can take oh SO much time. My patience level is about THIS close to making me go berserk._

Tiffany and Carlie came back, holding vases with their flowers in them. Tiffany was holding an extra one.

"Here your vase, Haw…" Tiffany was about to hand Hawk his vase, but stopped. "Lise hasn't come back yet?"

"Nope." Hawk shook his head.

"Carlie don't know whether to worry or think everything's okay…" Carlie shrugged.

Even more moments pass…

Tiffany and Carlie, perfecting their flowers, looked up at Hawk. Hawk, with his eyes closed and his arms crossed, didn't even move. Hawk stood still, seemingly untouched by time. A butterfly, which flew inside the castle because of the flowers Tiffany and Carlie has, landed softly on Hawk's shoulder. A little while later, some doves flew in the window and landed on the perch. These doves looked at Hawk for a while, then flew and landed on Hawk's shoulders, arms, and head. Hawk didn't even stir when the doves landed. Tiffany and Carlie were surprised when they saw that Hawk didn't do one thing. They just blinked.

"You think we should…" Tiffany began.

"Carlie wouldn't do anything. Leave Hawk in his anger in his mind." Carlie cut off Tiffany.

They both went back to their flowers.

Yet even more moments pass…

"There! Flowers perfect!" Carlie held up her vase and smiled.

"Here's mine." Tiffany showed hers to Carlie.

"Great! Carlie likes!"

"Hmm. It certainly been a long time since Lise went to take her bath. You think something happened?"

"Carlie don't know. Tiffany would think Lise would care about her friends."

"I wonder how Hawk's doing."

They both looked up at Hawk. Squirrels now arrived and were planting flowers and leaves on Hawk. A whole flock of doves is now perching on Hawk. Butterflies are fluttering around and landing on the flowers the squirrels brought. What Hawk was before is now an object of nature.

"Hawk's okay." Carlie shrugged.

"He looks like a…" Tiffany was figuring out.

"A tree?"

"I guess."

An Amazoness walked toward 'Hawk', carrying a watering pot. She watered 'Hawk' all over, then walked away.

Carlie shrugged. Tiffany blinked, then shook her head. Just then, two guards walked down the corridor on their right. They both kneeled down when they reach the end. There, walking down the corridor was Lise in a blue bathrobe. She was trying to get the guards to stand up.

"Please. I'm not a queen yet. All of you don't have to do this for me."

"Your Majesty, we're not honored to do so." the guard on the left said.

"(Sighs) Oh, great…"

Lise look down, then up. She gasped when she saw Carlie.

"Oh, Carlie!" Lise look at herself frantically. "I don't look proper. If I knew all of you were waiting here, I would have brought my clothes to my bath."

"Ah, no worries! We're girls, right? Hawk isn't looking, anyhow." Carlie pointed at 'Hawk'.

"Oh, my. He… sure has a thing with nature."

Lise looked at the left of Carlie. When she looked at Tiffany, she felt a surge of discouragement through her heart.

_Oh, this… is Tiffany. Hawk's… new friend._

"Uhh, you're… Lise?" Tiffany asked nervously.

"… Hmm? Oh, yes. You're… Tiffany?"

"Yes." Tiffany bowed.

"Oh, don't do that. Any friend of Hawk and Carlie is a friend of mine."

Lise walked up to Tiffany and held out her hand. Tiffany took a deep breath, then shook her hand.

"Don't look so nervous. You're a friend of mine, now. Relax." Lise smiled.

"Heh… heh… (Deep breath) Okay." Tiffany smiled back.

"See? You like me already. We'll get along together more than fine."

"Lise! Lise! Look what Carlie and Tiffany made for you!" Carlie held out her vases.

"Aww. That's so sweet. I always love flowers." Lise took Carlie's vase.

"Umm, here's mine." Tiffany held out hers.

"You, too? Thanks. That's really nice of you." Lise took Tiffany's vase.

"You welcome." Tiffany said.

Lise smelled the flowers.

"You two… my flowers? (Giggle) Oh, well. Any flowers will do."

"Hawk would want to give you flowers, too." Tiffany gestured toward 'Hawk'.

"Really?" Lise's almost swore to herself because she felt her heart jumped up and down, making her feel hot inside.

"Umm, first of all, I think we have to 'denaturize' him."

Tiffany, Carlie, and Lise walked up to 'Hawk'. Carlie poked him, but no reaction occurred.

"Have you tried talking to him?" Lise asked.

"He wanted to be left alone, to wait for you. I guess he contained all his impatient rage in his mind." Tiffany replied as she looked around 'Hawk'.

Lise put her mouth next to 'Hawk's' ear and cupped with her mouth.

"Hey, Hawk? It's me, Lise. Don't tell me you hate me because of my lateness." Lise whispered.

'Hawk', hearing this, opened his eyes and turned his head toward Lise. This scared off any animals on him and near him.

"Well, that's pretty hard not to do. What girl takes more than…" Hawk found a clock nearby, "two hour to take a bath?"

Hawk shook off everything that was brought by the animals.

"I'm sorry. I guess… I was nervous… since I'm becoming queen." Lise put her head down, then up again. "But now, I have you guys to get me through it. I would love it if you can stay for my initiation."

"But of course! What kinda friends would we be if we didn't see you become 'Her Majesty'?"

"Just Lise for all of you."

"Same trouble as me, huh? Don't like the fancy names?"

"Yeah." Lise nodded.

Hawk laughed, then noticed Tiffany nearby.

"Oh, I haven't introduced you to Tiffany."

"I already did. She's very sweet."

"Really? Glad you got a good insight of her. After all she's been through, she needs some friends."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you about it. But first… (Wolf whistle). Don't you look nice in that bathrobe?"

"Uh… Umm… (Blushes)…" Lise walks to her room. "Hmph!"

"Hey, Lise!" Hawk immediately shoved his flowers into his vase. "Catch!"

Hawk threw the vase toward Lise. Lise, with her quick reflexes, managed to catch the vase even though she's carrying the other two from Carlie and Tiffany.

"You're as carefree as ever." Lise said before closing the door to her room.

"Hey, what did I tell ya?" Hawk turned toward Tiffany. "Lise is down-to-earth."

"I see."

"Aww, Hawk shouldn't make fun of Lise! Lise is like sister to Carlie!" Carlie put on her angry face.

"Yeah. And I'm, like, the brother!" Hawk grabbed Carlie and rubbing her head hard.

"Stop! Quit it! Carlie doesn't like it!"

Hawk let go of Carlie. She struck out her tongue.

"Hawk's a mean brother!" Carlie said afterwards.

"All of you really are bonded together, huh?" Tiffany took the scene in.

"Guess you can say that." Hawk shrugged.

The three waited for a moment before Lise opened the door.

"All of you can come in, now." Lise gestured. She had her regular 'clothes' on, which is a very light green armor and Amazoness accessories.

The three made their way into Lise's room, which is not much. However, as she is royalty, she does have the greatest furniture and bed. Her room also has a window with a view of the world.

"Tiffany, this should be your first time here, if you haven't been sneaking inside." Lise glared at Hawk. "So, all I have to say is, this is my room."

"Certainly a nice room." Tiffany nodded.

Lise sat on her bed while Tiffany and Carlie found chairs to sit on. Hawk simply stood.

"Listen, Lise. I have to get this out." Hawk said worryingly.

"What is it?"

"Well, have you heard about Maia?"

"Yes. I heard pirates destroyed the city."

"What about Wendel?"

"Eliza came to me with the news on the pirates' assault on Wendel. The Priest of Light barely managed to repel the pirates."

"So that's what happened… Lise, how would you feel if, oh, let's say, you want to… fight another evil?" Hawk put on a smile of persuasion.

"Wha… another evi…" Lise began to turn red, then calmed down. "Excuse me for a moment."

Lise exited her room.

"Uh, Lise?" Tiffany headed for the door.

"Hold up, Tiffany." Hawk grabbed Tiffany. "You wouldn't want to go out there right now."

"Why?"

"Wait for it."

Just then, there was a loud and repetitive THUMP! outside the room. After five hits, there was a yell as something flew in the air and a CRACK! after that. A cat screech was heard after that. A rumble spread out throughout the castle as something fell through the floor. More THUMP! followed through.

"Three, two, one…" Hawk counted down.

Lise entered the room.

"Zero." Hawk smiled. "So, what do you say, Lise?"

"Sure. After the initiation, I'll help. Just tell me the story."

"Okay, I'll make it short. (Deep breath) New evil, from sorta parallel world, it's called Spiratin. Entered the Mana Holyland. Force Faerie out, now in my head. Spiratin stays at Mana Holyland. These same pirates work for this Spiratin. Captured me while going home, escaped. Found out Spiratin wants our pieces of the Sword of Mana. Went to Maia, pirates followed me, then destroyed Maia. Traveled to Jad by Bon Voyage's cannon. Found Tiffany, who has amnesia, in the Rabite Forest. We think she's from the same world as Spiratin. Went to Wendel, injured by fall. Talked to Light Priest, need to get all the spirits again to open gate to Mana Holyland. Brought Carlie. Found Wisp, inside rogue Full Metal Hugger. Traveled here despite attack on Wendel. Done."

"Will they attack here?"

"If they know where I am, yes."

"Great. (Sighs) I'll put more guards and patrols on duty."

"Don't mind if we stay here for safety?"

"Sure, if you stay for my initiation."

"Deal."

"Then, off to find spirits?"

"Yeah."

"Good enough. Anything else?"

"You can use all the Magic and Techs of all your available classes."

"Why?"

"Spiratin corrupted Mana, changed it. Gave us these abilities."

"Huh. Done?

"Done."

Lise and Hawk nodded.

"Should we help Lise out on something before Lise become queen?" Carlie asked.

"Wha… Carlie, be qui…" Hawk began.

"Why, how nice of you to think of that, Carlie." Lise smiled. "I have tons of things for all of you to do!"

_Crap!_ Hawk smack his forehead.

"Hawk, you can help with the furniture. Carlie, you can make the beds that you, Hawk, and Tiffany are going to sleep in. Tiffany, you can help me decide on something."

"Okay, Lise!" Carlie ran out of the room.

"(Low growl) I came here to relax and be safe, not to work…" Hawk mumbled.

Lise and Tiffany giggled when Hawk closed the door.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Tiffany asked when the giggle fest stopped.

"Oh, I need you to help me pick a dress. My deliverer should be here any minute now."

"You have a deliverer?"

"Yes. I wanted to get the dress by myself, but… (Sighs) the law and tradition states I must stay here while a deliverer brings dresses for me to pick."

"You don't like all this royalty, do you?"

"No. It's too much for me right now."

"Why do you want me to help you pick?"

"Eliza is going to come over to help me, too. You see, it's so hard… to find girls around here who are my age. I don't feel confident with those not of my age… Lucky, Eliza is the only one who is. She's like my best friend, when we were little. And now… I'm luckier to have another friend who's my age and still a girl."

"Thanks."

"No, I should thank you."

"I guess we should thank Hawk for bringing me here."

"(Smiles) How did you meet Hawk?"

"I have amnesia, so all I can remember is that I was unconscious in the Rabite Forest, from a fall, I believe. Hawk found me, and so I asked him if I could travel with him. And you know what happened. What about you?"

"Me? Heh heh… we met in the worst of places."

"Like?"

"Inside jail cells in Jad. Hawk was with Carlie in a cell next to mine. I managed to trick the guardsman and got myself and Hawk and Carlie out. We escaped on a ship to Maia." Lise then put on a thoughtful face. "Or did we meet in the Jad bar?..."

"So that's the beginning of your friendship with Hawk?"

"Mmm-hmm."

The door to Lise's room opened.

"Hey, Lise! Your dresses are here!" Eliza came in with many dresses.

* * *

_14 fancy, heavy chairs in the main hall. (Groans) 196 more… to go._ Hawk thought painfully as he lugged himself up to the storage room.

Hawk was assigned by an Amazoness to carry all the chairs in the storage room down to the main hall, which is the south side of the throne room. He was to put them in perfect order on seven long tables, including the main table (sideways to main hall's door, its backside facing the throne) where Lise and her most trusted Amazonesses will sit during the 'events' that will occur, 30 chairs to each table. The Amazoness explained that all the world-renowned nations around the globe are coming to join the initiation.

_Damnit! Why are all of these chairs upstairs in the storage room? A storage room on the TOP floor! Who the hell puts a storage room on the TOP FLOOR?AND WHY THE HELL SHOULD I CARRY ALL THE CHAIRS UP THERE DOWN HERE, ON THE FIRST FLOOR FIVE STORIES DOWN?AND WHY, BY THE MANA GODDESS, DO WE NEED THIS MUCH CHAIRS? I'M SURE ALL OF THE NATIONS' ROYALTIES AND GUESTS THAT ARE COMING HERE DOESN'T ADD UP TO 210!_

Hawk was so frustrated, he almost hit the Amazoness in the storage room when he got there.

"Oh! (Laughs nervously) Sorry, was this close to knocking you out cold, didn't I?" Hawk put his hand on his neck.

The Amazoness, still a little shocked, nodded her head slowly.

"That's… all right, Sir Hawk." she said nervously.

"So, um… back to our work?"

"Yes…"

The Amazoness backed away, then turned and walked out of the storage room.

_(Sighs) I'm getting pissed off easier than a Gremlin that took a Holy Ball._

Hawk turned around and tries to find the chairs.

_Great. Now I can't even remember where the chairs are.

* * *

_

Carlie was humming while she was preparing the second guest room. She was fluffing the pillows when she caught in her eye something dark that moved outside the window. She walked up to the window and looked down. She saw nothing.

"Carlie mus' be imagin' things." Carlie went back to her work.

Outside, the figure that was spying on Carlie moved silently to safety.

_Have to report to Captain. The heroes have arrived here._ The figure stowed away into the darkness.

* * *

"Hawk, are you done?" Lise asked him when she was finished with her decision.

"Well, let's see. This chair is no. 168., so no." Hawk said after he put the current chair down by the table.

"My Amazonesses can get all these chairs out here much faster than you can."

"Well, have you ever considered that they have each other to help? I don't have any."

"Well, you're making great progress here, so I'll leave you be." Lise started to walk away.

"Hey, got a question. Despite the attacks that just occurred, why are these nations still going to come here if they know something's wrong?"

"Most nations are deploying their soldiers to protect nearby cities, towns, villages, and hamlets. They are confident that they can hold off the pirates, so they see this as a minor threat."

"Yeah, but we know it's not a minor threat. Look what happen to Maia, and what about the assault on Wendel?"

"I know. But the pirates haven't done anything extremely drastic that will cause the nations to turn their attention to them, like doing a thing that confirms they're over the world. The nations really want to enjoy the peace and harmony and so they believed that attending my initiation is the first step they should do."

"(Sighs) I just hope that we're all ready for this. I don't want nations being thrown off guard again and suffer the consequences."

"We're trying our best to do that while making it seems like we're not at war with each other."

"Guess you're right. Maybe I'm getting too alert for my own good."

* * *

"This should be your room, Tiffany." Lise opened the third guest room.

"Thanks." Tiffany nodded.

"Don't mention it. You're a friend. And this is what friends do."

"(Giggle) I'm so lucky…"

"Mmm… time to pack in for the night." Hawk stretched. "Those chairs took forever. Oh well. G'night, girls."

"Good night, Hawk." Lise responded.

"Good night." Tiffany said, too.

"G'night, Hawk." Carlie's turn to say good night.

Hawk went into his room.

"I've got to get to bed, too. I'm so anxious about tomorrow. This is my last night as a princess. (Sighs) Good night, you two." Lise waved before going to her room upstairs.

Carlie and Tiffany said their good nights to Lise, then to each other before going off to their rooms.

* * *

Outside…

The same figure as before stood there, waiting for the candlelights in the guest rooms to go out. A ray of light reached him, reflecting something shiny next to his body. One by one, the rooms darkened as each resident blows their candles out.

_Perfect. Captain will be please to know that everything is according to plan. Tomorrow will be chaotic._ The figure silently laughs as he walks off into the darkness.


	9. Initiation

_**THIS IS CURRENTLY MY LONGEST CHAPTER. So get yourself some popcorn and a drink. Enjoy!**_

**A Thief's Story**

**Chapter 9-Initiation**

_Hot… it's so… hot…_

Hawk was surrounded by flames. He was used to very high temperature, but right now couldn't take the heat. Droplets of sweat rolled down his face like a cascade. Hawk felt the heat going to his head.

_So hot…_

He felt himself getting dizzy as his vision blurred. He shook his head, straightening his vision. Just when he set his vision, he saw a rather familiar figure in the flames. He squinted his eyes. He saw a face. He then drew his daggers. This was no stranger's face. This has a cut across the whole face, and has that unique smirk to it.

_Jack…_

Hawk jumped through the first line of flames. He thought he got closer, but the distance between him and Jack didn't even change.

"Jack! What the hell are you doing here?" Hawk yelled out. "I thought I ditched you."

"Thought? Kid, you need to know, not think. Especially right now." Jack eyed his eyes down.

Hawk looked down and was stopped by the sight of what was on the ground. Tiffany and Carlie were lying on the floor, wounds covering their bodies. Hawk was horrified when he saw the big puddles of blood seeping out of their bodies.

"No… you… killed…" Hawk felt his angry boiling inside.

"And guess what? I'm not even done."

Hawk looked up, and almost felt himself being torn apart by what Jack was talking about. Lise was in front of Jack, all tied up, wounded, and on her knees, facing Hawk. She looked up to Hawk, with the face of worry and sadness. Hawk ran toward her, but was stopped by a wall of flames. He ran into it, but fell down by the stopping pains of excruciating burns on his body. Hawk stood up on one knee, panting and groaning from the burns. He looked up, only to see one of the most horrifying moments of his life. Jack, laughing, drew his sword and lifts it up to a stabbing position, into a person's back. Hawk, seeing the terror unfold before him, tried to move toward Lise, but was only stopped by more pain when the flames touched him. He looked up, stretching his arm toward Lise. Lise just smiled and closed her eyes. All Hawk could do was hear his scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Blood. Everywhere. On the ground. On Jack's clothes. On Hawk's arm. Hawk felt his heart scream out such pain and torture, becoming hollow and more hollow each second that past. Hawk, once again, felt time slow down, as he saw Lise's chest being pierced by a white, sharp metal. The metal was stained with pure red liquid. The liquid either spilled out from the gap created by the sword, or was dripping from the reflective metal onto the ground. Jack, smirking, pulled out the bloodstained sword. Lise simply fell to the ground, feeling the world for one last second, then stopped breathing. She felt her body go numb for a moment, then felt no more.

Hawk, like magic, fell down after he saw Lise died. He felt his heart died when he saw Lise being stabbed. He then felt his heart disappear when Jack pulled out his sword from Lise. He soon felt nothing when Lise wasn't of this world anymore. He felt like Lise. Hawk… couldn't live without her. When she dies, Hawk dies with her also. Not because of a spell or a cursed necklace, but because of…

His feelings…

His feelings for Lise…

His…

Love…

For…

Lise…

_Lise… Lise… I… can't… live… without… you… Lise…_ Hawk's last words before he was gone.

* * *

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP, HAWK! TODAY'S THE DAY!"

Hawk quickly woke up, sitting up fast. He was sweating so badly that he felt like he just got out of a swim with his clothes on, and was breathing so hard he felt woozy a few moments after waking up. He soon felt an object bouncing up and down his stomach. Correction: He felt **somebody **bouncing up and down his stomach, making it painful and numb. After a moment of adjusting his vision, he saw that it was Carlie.

"CARLIE! GET OFF MY STOMACH!" Hawk yelled out.

Carlie stopped, but didn't get off Hawk's stomach.

"Wow! Hawk looks like a fish taken out of the water."

"Yeah, yeah. Now get out before I really go berserk on you."

Carlie hopped off of Hawk's stomach, then ran out the door.

_Goddess, what a dream. Why the hell do I keep on having these dramatic dreams? Me and Lise at the dawn of love, then me dead when she is? I barely get these before them pirates invaded my life._ Hawk looked at himself. _Shit. Carlie's right. I DO look like a fish. Better take a cleaning. Hope no one's at the springs. Right now, I need some alone time relaxing._

Hawk stretched, got out of bed, and searched for a towel.

_Where's there a guest room, there's a guest towel._

Hawk finally found it in the bottom drawer of the guest's wardrobe. Hawk was about to take his clothes off, but decided against it.

_I don't want to run through the castle wearing nothin' but a towel. Better take off my clothes when I get there._

Hawk, carrying his towel, made his way toward the springs at the back of the castle. This time, however, there were no guards at the entrance, as there was no royalty taking a bath. Hawk quietly walked toward the springs, staying out of sight if there was an Amazoness taking a bath. When Hawk saw a part of the springs, he hid by an eroded wall on his right, and waited for sounds. When he heard no sounds, he slowly took a peek to confirm if no one was there. When he saw nobody bathing at the springs, he made his way to the furthest back where a large spring was. There, Hawk looked around, checking one more time if anybody was around.

_Just need some alone time. If I didn't, then I'm welcome to bathe with the Amazonesses that are around here, even if they are perverts._

Hawk stripped off his desert clothes quickly even though he had layers of them. He looked at his desert clothes, and felt their moisture created from the sweat.

_Hmm. Maybe a quick wash of these and drying and I'll be fine._

Hawk grabbed his clothes, then jumped into the springs. He couldn't contain his moaning as he felt the coolness of the springs against his body. Dirt, grime, and sweat were replaced by clean, cool water. Hawk, however, snapped to his senses and began washing and rinsing his clothes. When he was done, he squeezed the clothes to drain the water, then dropped them on the ground near him. He relaxed after that. Feeling that all of his body should feel the springs' comfort, he submerged himself underwater for a few seconds, then resurfaced, feeling all cool from the springs. He then really relaxed. He closed his eyes, letting his body (except for his head) submerged underwater, thinking of nothing.

* * *

"WAKE UP, TIFFANY! DOES TIFFANY KNOW WHAT TODAY IS?" Carlie shouted out as she jumped on Tiffany's bed up and down.

"Okay, okay. I'm up!" Tiffany sits up slowly, then stretched.

"Don't miss Lise's 'initisiasion'! It's important to her!"

"Mmm… Okay. I'm awake." she opened her eyes and saw Carlie. "Could you please leave while I prepare?"

"Oh, okay."

Carlie, as before, left with no complaints.

_Whew! All of a sudden, I'm very hot. Must be my clothes. I knew I should have opened the window._ Tiffany looked at the window.

She made sure that everything she experienced so far was not a dream. She touched herself, making sure she was here. She looked for her red cap, and found it near the candle.

_Yep. Not a dream. Everything's real… I have to stop doing this and get to the fact that everything's real. I have amnesia. I'm in a castle. I'm with my new friends._

Tiffany laid back into her bed. She closed her eyes, then opened them.

_What do they do to keep cool around here, even though it's not supposed to be hot?

* * *

_

"Oh, what should I do… what should I do…?" Lise nervously said to herself.

Lise was running around the room, checking things over and over again. She gone through her room, but couldn't find what she was searching for.

"Where's my brooch? My mother's brooch, where is it?"

Lise was about to grab the drawers out of their places when she heard a knock.

"Who is it?"

"It's Carlie."

"Come in."

Carlie opened the door, surprised to see Lise running around, rummaging through her things.

"Lise's needs somethin'?" Carlie asked.

"Um… um… could you help me find my brooch? I know it's around here somewhere…"

"Well, what it look like?"

"Emerald with a silver ring around it."

"You mean this?"

Lise looked at Carlie. Carlie was pointing at the shelf next to the wardrobe. The brooch was inside, as well as other old things.

"(Laughing sheepishly) Well, I **knew **I kept it somewhere."

Lise walked over to the shelf, then slide the glass protecting the objects inside. She carefully picked up the brooch, putting it in her hands.

"Thank you, Carlie."

"You welcome." Carlie smiled.

Carlie, seeing her work done, rested on a chair nearby. Lise, however, stared at the brooch. Memories flashed by her head as she continued staring at her late mother's brooch. She remembered when she was young, she was always cared by her mother. Her mother helped her when she needed it, cared for her with love, taught her important things in life. But it all went away when she remembered the terrible day her mother died. Terrible, yet somewhat miraculous. She remembered her mother's last moments giving birth to her brother, Eliott. She looked down at Lise and gave her these words.

"Watch over Eliott… like I would… Lise…"

Her mother's last moments exchanged for Eliott's first. Somehow, it was all ironic to Lise. Her mother died. Eliott was born. Lise became a sort of a mother to Eliott, after being mothered herself. Lise accepted this responsibility, painfully, while crying on the cliff. Then Eliott became an independent person. Her duty as a mother was done after Eliott wanted to help instead of being helped, like Lise after her mother passed away. It's all ironic. Now, her responsibility to Eliott was as a sister. Eliott knew this day would come. He didn't want Lise to have any more burdens after she became queen. So he wanted to help Lise instead of her doing the same. To… give Lise a better life. A gift of untold value, given by her younger brother.

_Mother… thank you… I'll always love you…_

Lise hung her head down, then up.

_I'm finally going to be Queen of Rolante… I'm going to take up after you, Mother… Please, give me strength…

* * *

_

_Nothing, I mean NOTHING, can even have the **honor** of being compared to these springs!_

Hawk felt like he really did died and gone to Heaven. He just loved the crisp, clean, cool water caressing against his skin.

_I could be here forever… It really doesn't matter if I miss out on the great things in the world… These springs are what I really want in life…_

Hawk really doesn't matter if an Amazoness walked in and want to bath. He wouldn't look. He was, behind his closed eyes, in his own parallel world of relaxation. He felt nothing could ruin this moment. Nothing…

Thud.

Hawk quickly opened his eyes and was startled by the sight of what he saw.

"… Uh… hey… Tiffany…"

Tiffany stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Hawk in the spring. She wanted to try the springs herself with the other **Amazonesses**. She wanted to cool off, so she asked an Amazoness where the springs where. This is what she found. Hawk in the springs. Sure, maybe she could bathe with the other Amazonesses, but with **Hawk**?

"… Hi… Hawk…"

"You just really need these springs as badly as I do, huh?"

Tiffany nodded.

Hawk hesitated for a moment, then took action of maturity.

"You don't… have to bathe yet."

"But… I really wanted to try them…"

"(Sighs) Tell you what. You can take one of the springs around here. I'll turn around while you take off your clothes. I won't peek; I swear my word on it."

"Umm… I don't know… if I can trust you…"

"I told you, I'll give you my word."

"Well, give it right now."

"All right. I'm giving you my word. I'm going to turn around now. Hurry up, I want to enjoy these springs."

Hawk turned around, closed his eyes, then put his hands over them for extra security. Tiffany, still having some doubt about Hawk's word, started to stripped off her clothes quickly, while maintaining an eye on Hawk. When she was done, she jumped into the pool that was on her far right. Hawk, even though he heard that, wouldn't turn around until Tiffany says she's done. Tiffany, resurfacing, felt relieved by the cool water, chasing the heat away. She relaxed her body by submerging it no more than to her neck. She was surprised that Hawk hasn't turn around yet.

"Okay, you can turn around."

Hawk turned around and opened his eyes, feeling nothing since he turned away from Tiffany while she was taking her clothes off.

"See? I don't lie. They say thieves lie in the beginning, but as a master thief, there's no reason to lie. When I say the truth, I say the truth."

"Well, it was a good thing I trusted you."

"Thanks. So, how's your spring?"

"Amazing. It's cooling me down already."

"So, you came here to beat the heat."

"What about you?"

"Clean myself."

"Oh."

(Silence)

"Why aren't there any Amazonesses here?" Tiffany wondered.

"I guess the castle is all acting up because of the initiation. All the Amazonesses are attending to their work. They probably don't have time to bathe."

"Make sense."

"(Deep breath) Gotta love these springs." Hawk closed his eyes.

"Just have to adore them…" Tiffany closed her eyes, too.

Moments pass…

_Okay, maybe Tiffany's here, so what? Nothing can ruin this moment…_

Hawk sighed. Again, he felt nothing could ruin this moment. Nothing…

Thud.

Hawk and Tiffany, responding to the noise, opened their eyes and was really startled by who was here.

_Oh, crap… Could this **not** get any worse?_ Hawk thought without movement.

"Hi… Lise…" Tiffany nervously greeted.

"Hey, Lise…" Hawk greeted, too.

Lise stood there, first with the same feeling that Tiffany had before, then a feeling of Hawk and Tiffany bathing sort of **together**. Lise has to clean herself before her initiation to be perfectly 'pure'. But there were three problems presented before her. First, she has to be in the spring with a **guy**, both **naked**. Second, in order to be 'pure', she must bathe and not be seen in the **nude** by a **male**. Third, **Hawk **is in the springs **with** **Tiffany**. Yep, this is definitely going down in Lise's book of rare situations.

"Umm… would it help to say that we are in separate pools, that we haven't seen each other in anyway whatsoever in the nude, that you don't have to be in the same pool as I'm in, and that I won't look at you while you take off your clothes?" Hawk tries to weaken the situation.

"He's telling the truth, Lise. We haven't done anything that you are thinking of when you got here." Tiffany nervously said.

"Well, that's very hard to believe if you're looking from my point of view." Lise said with a little bit of surprise.

"We're telling the truth, Lise. We haven't done anything funny or anything of the sort." Hawk said.

"Wha… how can I believe you, huh?"

"Lise, we traveled together for a long time. I never lied to you. You trusted me, and I never broken your trust."

"Well, I'm not sure now if I can trust you or not."

"Lise, have I done anything back then or even here that's broken your trust?"

"No…"

"See? Goddess, is it so hard to trust me because of my personality and that I'm a thief? I swear, nobody's ever heard of 'Never Judge A Book By Its Cover'."

Lise, still having doubts about Hawk's words, took a deep breath.

"Okay. I'm going to take your word." Lise said.

"Thanks." Hawk turned around yet again.

Lise, like Tiffany, took off her clothes, keeping an eye on Hawk. Tiffany, seeing Lise's body, blushed a bit and looked down on hers in the water.

"Tiffany, what's wrong?" Lise asked while she carefully placed her clothes next to the far left pool.

"Nothing… just nothing…" Tiffany closed her eyes.

"What do you mean…?" Lise looked down on herself, then understood. "Oh… you don't have to be embarrassed… You're a lady like I am… and I'm pretty sure your body's perfect the way it is, too…"

Tiffany looked up, without her blush.

"Thanks." Tiffany smiled. "I shouldn't be comparing on physical appearance. We're friends."

"If it makes you feel any better, you can stand up and show me your body and get it over with." Lise suggested.

_And here I am not watching this? All of this forbidden because of what I believe in? (Shouting out mentally all the profanity words he can think of)._ Hawk was close to going back on his word._ This is serious torture, fate! SERIOUS TORTURE!_

"O-Okay…" Tiffany stood up, revealing her body.

"See? Your body is as great looking as mine… hmm, maybe smaller size on your… well, your body is still very good, coming from a lady-to-lady conversation…"

"Thank… you… for your… compliments…"

"Don't worry about it. When you need somebody to deal with these things, you can always count on me." Lise said before dipping herself into the far left pool.

Tiffany slowly sank her body into the pool. She then took a deep breath. Both of the girls sigh when they submitted to the springs. Keeping nothing but their heads above water level, the two closed their eyes.

_I… can't… take… it… no… more…_ Hawk groaned a bit.

"Oh, Hawk! Sorry about the long wait." Lise laughed. "You can turn around now."

Hawk turned around.

"You know how hard it is for me **not** to turn around? Y'all looking at each other's bodies. Goddess, I was about to go insane in my head not looking."

"She needed some confidence about herself. You know that I help out any girls who aren't sure about their feminine side."

"Yeah, yeah. Being a sorta big sister to them, I know." Hawk relaxed his whole body and closed his eyes.

Lise, knowing that Hawk wanted to relaxed, sighed.

_Maybe I shouldn't. Ever since Eliott wanted to depend on himself, I guess my 'mother' side slipped to other people. Maybe I should tone down on it… maybe… discarding it forever… _Lise thought.

Lise closed her eyes, and let the springs take her away.

* * *

After some complications getting out of the springs (Hawk again making sure he doesn't see the girls getting out and putting clothes on and vice versa, and not being seen together coming from the springs while in the castle until sure of things being taken care of), Lise entered her room to prepare herself.

"Tiffany, you stay here. Hawk, see if you can get the castle ready for the initiation." Lise ordered before going into her room.

"What…" Hawk walked toward the right stairs, mumbling. "They coulda prepared everything yesterday. But no, they wanted 'freshness'…"

Hawk, reaching the main hall, looked around for any Amazoness that could give him a job to do. He saw one running toward the throne. He walked up, seeing her panicked state.

"Can I help you with anything?" Hawk asked.

"Um, well, here…" the Amazoness gave him a bucket of water and a mop.

"What do you… oh, wait… you want me to..."

"Clean the first floor, Sir Hawk."

"The whole first floor! But that will take…" Hawk thought about it, "More than forever!"

"Could you please do it, Sir Hawk? I have other things to take care of."

The Amazoness ran off toward the right stairs. Hawk, groaning, looked around the main hall. The main hall was so large, he could barely see the stairs and the opening to the balcony on the other side.

_Not the end of my life… not next week… not tomorrow… I want to die now!

* * *

_

Carlie was wandering the corridors until she stumbled onto Tiffany, waiting outside Lise's room.

"Carlie! You better watch where you're going." Tiffany said after she looked down on Carlie.

"Sorry, Tiffany. Carlie bored."

"Well, why don't you wait here? Lise is dressing up and she'll be out soon."

"Okay."

After several minutes, Lise opened the door and made the two outside gasped. Lise was wearing the dress that Tiffany helped choose. It was a light shade of blue, shining with deepness as if it were made of velvet. Her mother's brooch was on her chest, restored to its former luster, as it did when her mother wore it as Queen back then. Unlike other dresses, though, it was cut off from the bottom a little short to reveal Lise's white slippers and her ankles. It was almost sleeveless, too, ending at a small ruffle at each end of her shoulders. This revealed her sleek and shiny arms in such a way that somehow, it was more proper showing than covering them up. She wore long white gloves, with designed ends that hide her hands and most of her lower arms. Finally, her long blonde hair (including the 'ponytail'), glimmering with shininess, was put in the front, caressing her chest. All of this, plus her favorite feather-like coronal pointing upward, gave Lise the look of the Queen of Rolante at a young age.

"Wo… wow!… Carlie likes!" Carlie stood there, dazed.

"I… I… I can't explain it in words!…" Tiffany barely said.

"Thanks." Lise blushed. "But, it's all too royal for my liking. I just hope that I only wear this for today."

Lise sighed, then looked down.

"I… I'm not sure… if I'm ready to become queen yet…" Lise said worryingly.

"Lise'll be fine! Carlie knows it!" Carlie tried to inspire confidence.

"You don't have to… You can just say no…" Tiffany suggested.

"I can't. Everybody's depending on me to become queen… I don't know what I should decide." Lise walked back in her room.

"Wait!" Tiffany followed her inside.

"Carlie knows Lise can be queen!" Carlie yelled out.

"Carlie… can you leave us be? Lise needs support."

"But…"

"Please?"

Carlie looked down, then took a deep breath.

"Okay." Carlie said with a sad tone. "Carlie will just pick some flowers."

Carlie kept her head down, turned around, and slowly walked away. Tiffany wishes she hasn't done that, but she knew Carlie wouldn't understand.

* * *

Hawk, managing to mop every room on the first floor (except the main hall), was almost half way through the main hall.

_Working, working, working, always working. I'm a thief, for crying out loud! I steal from the dumb, rich, greedy pigs! I give the Lucs to the poor! I serve the good! I deserve better than this!_ Hawk thought as he dumped the mop back into the bucket, then squeezed the water out of the mop as he pulled it up.

The same Amazoness who gave Hawk the job was at the head of the right stairs.

"Please, hurry with the cleaning, Sir Hawk! The guests will be arriving soon!" she yelled out before heading down the stairs again.

_Who the hell cares how clean the floor is? It's not like an object of wonderfulness that you can stare at forever._ Hawk looks at the floor.

_(Sighs) What the hell… gotta do it for Lise, 'cause she's a friend. Why can't I admit my true feelings? It's not like she'll never figure it out… will she? What if she doesn't? What if she too thinks I'm just a friend who helped her saved the world? She'll just choose a suitor and BAM!... all my hopes of her are gone. I got to tell her, but… I can't… Why?_

"Hawk? Why does Hawk look worried?" a voice spoke out.

"Oh! Carlie. Shoot, don't sneak up and pester me while I'm thinking." Hawk looked down to Carlie.

"Sorry. Carlie's just sad."

"Really?"

"Lise is having a problem and I can't help her. Tiffany asked me to leave her and Lise alone."

"Oh. Well, I guess I'm feeling sad, too."

"Why?"

"My own reasons. What problem is Lise going through?"

"Lise thinks she's not ready to be queen."

"Not ready to become queen? Why in… wait… oh, I understand…"

"Why won't Lise be queen?"

"A lot of things happened to her that gives her pressure of becoming a queen. Her parents gone, her responsibility of becoming the Queen of the powerful Amazoness army."

"But doesn't everybody want to be famous?"

"Sure they do. But to become famous, you got to work hard and make sacrifices that not everyone's willing to do, like Lise here."

"Okay. Carlie thinks she understands." Carlie was scratching her head.

"Maybe… hold up." Hawk did some thinking. "I don't know, maybe 20, 50 years from now you'll understand, if I did elf year right."

"Aww, but that's a long time!"

"Well, Carlie, in some cases, you'll have all the time you need." Hawk then hung his head.

_In others, you'll only have a small amount of time._ Hawk thought for a while after his last sentence.

"Hawk? You're… how do you say it… 'wondorin' again." Carlie cocked her head sideways.

"'Wandering', Carlie. I know I am. It's just that… (Sighs)… ever since I left the desert for the first time… you're too young to be listening to this, Carlie."

"Why is Carlie ALWAYS too young to listen or talk about what all of you do or think of?" Carlie was so angry and confused that she ran away.

Hawk, not noticing Carlie running off, kept brooding on his thoughts while he continued mopping.

* * *

"I don't know… I… I just don't know…" Lise kept repeating.

Lise's head was down, while she was standing next to her window. Tiffany was sitting in bed, trying to make Lise calm down.

"You'll be fine if you went with your decision of being a queen. If you really don't feel like you're ready, you can just say no. You have more power in you than you imagine." Tiffany said.

"But what if I say no? Will my people think I'm not worthy? Even think that I'm a… coward?"

"It's not what they think that makes you strong, but what you think."

_Is this true? What I think is what makes me a strong person? Not what my people think of me? _Lise pondered to herself. _Maybe. Maybe this is what happened to me when I thought of going after Eliott even when my people and army pressured me to stay back in the kingdom. After I made up my mind to go after Eliott, they supported me even more… I guess what I think really **is** important. If it wasn't for that, I guess my hope of finding Eliott would have dwindled to nothing, and I would never have him back._

"Thanks, Tiffany." Lise turned around, smiling at Tiffany. "(Giggles) Here I am, taking your advice when I was the one that gave you advice earlier."

"I guess we both can help each other!" Tiffany smiled, too.

They both laughed.

"So, what do you want to be?" Tiffany tried to draw Lise's conclusion.

"I guess I… want to be queen. I have a responsibility. I have to fulfill it, even if I have to do things I don't want to do."

"I was hoping you say that. Having a friend who's a queen. How lucky can a person be?"

"A lot, if you're a friend of Hawk."

* * *

Not before long, guests from many nations started to arrive. King Richard of the Grassland Country Forcena was the first to arrive, accompanied by the world famous Knights of Gold. Among them was a rather young fellow (youngest of the Knights of Gold), with red hair, light gray armor, and a look of toughness, who goes by the name of Duran, son of Loki, a former knight who saved the world with King Richard from the Dragon Emperor. He looked up at the castle gate, amazed by how such a castle can be up on an almost non-climbable mountain.

_Rolante, huh? Home to the world's powerful Amazoness army._ Duran then looked smug. _Can't compare to us, the Knights of Gold. Who was going to be queen?… Lise, wasn't it? She was one of those people who helped hold back the Altenan invasion. And now she's going to be queen._ Duran shrugged._ Might as well visit one of them._

The castle gates started to pull up after a soldier confirmed the guards that they were the guests from Forcena. Duran snapped out of his thoughts and puts himself into the stance of the knights as he and the others marched inside the castle gates. He wasn't going to let his slackness ruin the reputation of his rank and the Knights of Gold in front of the Amazonesses army.

Two Amazonesses directed them to the main hall and reserved them the far left table. Amazingly, every guest managed to fill in the 30 seats. The king was seated on the short side of the table, his left side of his back against the throne. Duran was sitting four chairs away from the king, on the left side from the view of the main door. He looked around, amazed by the elegant beauty that covered the room. Flowers, streamers, and such light decorations covered the ceiling and the walls, enriching everything with bright colors. The room has a pungent smell of fresh flowers that were picked up in the morning with dew still on them. Such scenery sets the scene of the Spring Equinox, perfect for a queen-to-be. The other knights seem to be amazed by this, too. Duran, however, has a thought that rang throughout his head, drowning out all other thoughts. He almost acted this thought have it not for his second nature of a knight that set him still. It still, however, controlled his mind with its words:

_I'm hungry.

* * *

_

"You see, Mother? Isn't this much better than living in that frozen, barren wasteland?"

"Yes, I agree. Even my reasons point that this is a better place to live."

The guests of the Magic Kingdom Altena arrived about a half hour later after Forcenan guests have settled down in their reserved spots. Female Magicians lined up in rows surrounding Valda, the Queen of Reason; and her obnoxious, yet with raw beauty, young daughter, Angela. A purpled-haired girl, wearing a red-orange leotard that defines her personality, with a choice of light blue as the color of her clothing accessories. She had a look of envy, jealous that the queen-to-be was going to rule in such a 'more than suitable' environment.

"I want to live in a place like this! A mountain, where I can see everything from above, where it's hard for enemies to attack, where it'll look nice as a place to rule." Angela listed.

"I know. But our ancestors chose the Sub-Zero Snowfield as a place to live. We cannot live in a place that somebody else chose as their home." the Queen of Reason implored.

"Why can't we have invaded Rolante instead of Forcena…?" Angela mumbled to herself.

As soon as the Altenans arrived into the main hall, a bit of tension appeared between some Knights of Forcena and the Magicians of Altena. It was easy to see since the same two Amazonesses place the Altenan guests at the second table from the left, next to the Forcena.

"Please, please. Let us put aside our past and enjoy the celebration." King Richard stood up and declared.

"The King of Forcena is right. Remember that it was the Dragon Emperor that did this, not us." The Queen of Reason, who stood up, supported King Richard.

King Richard, surprised by Queen Valda's unusual outburst of peace, nodded at her. Queen Valda, seeing this, sneaked a small smile at him. Seeing each other's acknowledgement, they both sat down.

"I saw that, Mother." Angela said a little teasingly after her mother sat down. Angela was sitting one seat away from her mother, on the right from the main door's view, with her teacher Jose on the other side, and Victor next to her. Valda herself sat at the end where the short side was, like King Richard, the right back against the throne.

"Now, Angela. I'm a queen, and queens do not mettle with such trivialities." Queen Valda said with a hard tone. "Although… I will admit that I made a facial gesture at King Richard."

Angela, hearing her mother softens her tone on the last sentence, smiled. She never in her life saw her mother soften up to both her and another person.

"Your Majesty, I did not believe my eyes when I believe I saw… the Queen of Reason… smile." Duran remarked. The Knights near King Richard all turned toward the king.

"Yes, she did smile, Duran." King Richard answered back. "I hardly ever see her smile ever since she ascended as the Queen of Reason. Her reasoning desolated her from such great things."

"Do you wish, Your Majesty, that she would accept those 'great things'?"

"… Yes. She was a beautiful woman who appreciated those things before. I believe that she herself wishes she would accept such things, even now. But for the present, this is as close as she is ever going to grasp those things."

Duran glanced at Queen Valda again, knowing that this could be the only smile he would ever see from the Queen of Reason. His eye, however, caught another purpled-haired person sitting near her. He veered his vision to the right to see behind an old man, and saw a young lady with a beauty that is the same as the Queen if the Queen was younger. However, Duran was dumbfounded and a little shocked when he saw that this young lady was wearing a leotard and almost nothing else, excluding the accessories.

"Um, Your Majesty, who is that young look-alike that is sitting next to the Queen of Reason?" Duran asked.

"Hmm. I believe that is Valda's long unknown daughter, Angela." King Richard explained after examining. "Valda raised her secretly, but recently announced her daughter's existence to the world. Many people said Angela is a 'spitting' image of young Valda. A beautiful 'fountain of youth' as people called Angela."

"Angela, huh. Must be great to finally be recognized by the world." Duran shrugged and went back to the main conversation at hand.

* * *

"Ahh, Rolante. How long have I lay eyes on 'The Castle That Never Fell'." the Priest of Light said.

"I hope that the Mana Heroes are safe inside." Heath wondered.

"Messengers gave me news that Hawk, Carlie, and Tiffany are staying there for the initiation of Lise. They will leave tomorrow after the celebration."

"Do you have a feeling that something… wrong will happen at the celebration?"

"Yes. But I believe that we can overcome it. We can battle the danger and be victorious."

"Especially with the combined nations' powerful army at the celebration. But I feel that somehow this will not frighten the danger in any way."

"Yes. We must be careful. Something will happen. I hope that the danger will pass quickly and nonviolently."

Not much commotion happens like before. Acknowledgement were exchanged when the Wendel guests entered the main hall, then they sat at the second from the right table. Things continued afterwards.

* * *

Again, the doors to the main hall opened. This time, tall people with pointy ears walked through the doors. People silenced as these guests came into the main hall. A man dressed in royalty glanced around, then at the Priest of Light.

"Priest of Light." he said.

"Faerie King." Priest of Light said back.

The Faerie King was the royalty of the Elves that lived in the Flowergarden Land Diorre, secluded from the world. The other grandfather of Carlie (from her Elf mother, Shayla), he was an in-law to the Priest of Light. Even since he **somehow **received an invitation to Lise's initiation (he founded it on his window still, not knowing who sent the invitation. Chances are it was probably a good messenger from Rolante), he was wary of what will happen. He wanted peace with humans ever since the struggle for Mana ended, but wasn't expected to do so in a sudden. But he decided that anything will do, so he convinced his people to make peace with them and become more 'open' with humans. With his most trusted Elves, he traveled to Rolante to see if he can patch up the gap between Humans and Elves.

"I see that maybe I and my people shouldn't have come here." the Faerie King said.

"Do not be discouraged. We do not have any means to persecute you and the Elves." the Priest of Light proclaimed. "We all want peace, even if we do not look the same. Please, stay and enjoy the celebration. I promise you that no persecution will happen. You need worry not, my brother-in-law."

"… Thank you."

Again, the same two Amazonesses, with no worries, sat the Diorre guests at the right middle table. Some people were confused when the Priest said 'brother-in-law'. Once explained, they were even more confused, but continued on with their usual business.

* * *

With Forcena, Altena, Wendel, and Diorre guests at the table, a quarter of an hour past before the next nation's guest came in. Everybody once again silenced as the ruler walked past the opened doors. Nobody made a move after that.

"We come in peace, not war. We were invited to have peace between… Beastmen and Humans."

Nobody at the tables said anything. The same Beastman was about to yell to everybody again, but was stopped by the ruler.

"Kevin, stop. I'm starting to believe that nothing has changed since the time of war." the ruler stopped him.

The group of Beastmen stood inside the main hall, murmuring among themselves. Kevin, the 'bridge between Humans and Beastmen' and the Beast King's son, stood next to him. Kevin, wearing a Grappler's robe and a cap and nothing else, was half-Human, half-Beastman, whose Human mother died. Having the Beast King as his only support, he was the Beastman that was to make a difference by erasing the war between them and the Humans. The Beast King, all dressed in the Beastmen's 'royalty clothes', was a strong being that led his people. Recently, he announced to his people that they should make peace to Humans. The first step was to attend the initiation of Princess Lise. Although heavy disagreement occurred, the Beastmen reluctantly accepted. The struggle for control of Mana has since left the Beastmen weary, as to every Human. This made both sides have chances of making peace with each other.

Kevin shook his head, then tried again.

"We Beastmen trying to rid grudge of Humans. We hope Humans forget persecution." Kevin once again announced out loud.

It seen almost forever since that sentence came out of Kevin's mouth. The Beast King was about to walk out when the Priest of Light stood up.

"Wait."

The Beast King turned around, surprised that the man whose city they tried to destroy earlier stood up.

"There maybe some people that may not ever stop their persecution against all of you, but by the river in which Mana flows, I never had persecution against all of you, even after the invasion of the holy city by your people. I forgive all, as the former Goddess of Mana has taught, even if the price is destruction. I believe that everybody was born equal, whether Human, Beastman, or Elf. Nobody deserves persecution. I believe that others around here have their say, too."

"I do." King Forcena stood up. "I may have some persecution among you, but was cleared of that when I accepted eternal peace for all. I am now equal toward all, whether they are as different as what species they are, to who they pledge their loyalty to."

He sat down after his saying. Queen Valda closed her eyes, then opened them and stood up for her saying.

"Although I wasn't in my state of mind when my army invaded the Moonreading Tower, I admit, I thought all of the Beastmen were inferior. But when I woke up from the mind controlling I had and found out what happened to my army during the invasion of the Moonreading Tower, I admit that I was surprised and impressed by your people, stopping my army. I took back for what I said of Beastmen. All of you are unique, but equal in your own way." Queen Valda said, then sat down afterwards.

"And I, too, have something to say." the Faerie King himself stood up. "My people and I have no persecution against your people, because we ourselves experienced it, too. We feel your angry and sorrow. It seems difficult to change and accept the new peace, in fear of history repeating, being persecuted by Humans. But behold what your eyes see around you. Such misery is gone. All of the Humans know that maybe we can never forgive them, but at least they hope that we can forget. They gave themselves and us another chance, even when we denied previous accounts. If all of you are yet uncomfortable, do not be afraid of speaking your mind. But please, for the sake of a golden future, give this new peace… a chance."

Everybody, even the Priest of Light, was amazingly surprised. The Faerie King, a person who regretted ever meeting humans and then hiding from them, is speaking contrary to his beliefs. The Beast King took his time to make his decision.

"I…" the Beast King started, "I wish to say that even if all of this new peace may seem undeniable, I am still unsure of what would happen if history itself repeats between Humans and others. I have no doubt that what all of you say is true. But this is just today. Future generations can ignite the battle that happened earlier between Humans and others. I will not allow my people to be harm if their beliefs are broken by that."

"I assure you, King of the Beastmen, that we Humans will teach our children to respect each other, including all who do not have Human blood in them, to never have any discrimination against people of different race, to join hands with everybody including your people and others. We will teach them to love even when crime is committed by any race, though I believe that they will hate no matter what. Hate not because of race, but because of the crimes that an individual, Human or Beastman." the Priest of Light promised the Beast King.

Kevin silently talked to the Beast King. The Beast King seemed to soften his face, then returned it to its former grunt look. He looked toward his people. The Beastmen all seemed very doubtful of the offer at hand, but looked up to the Beast King, giving him the word that whatever the Beast King does, his people will follow.

"Very well. My people and I will gratefully accept your peace. All scars of racism will heal, all words of persecution will be silenced, all thoughts of hate will be replaced by thoughts of peace and love. But by my vow, **if** a Human will not discard such hate and then the whole Human race support him, or other races will follow a similar way, I swear I will bring war that will result in an ocean of blood, no matter which side sheds it." the Beast King put down his answer.

The Priest of Light, instead of taking this as a warning and threat, smiled, knowing that the peace that the former Goddess of Mana wanted was spreading out to even the Beastmen. King Richard bowed down, while Queen Valda silently clapped her hands. The Faerie King too smiled, having another race join in the peace. Applauses were heard after that, making the Beastmen feel 'belonged' to the group. Kevin smiled as all of this was taking place. He turned his head toward the Beast King. The Beast King, noticing this, glance his head toward him and showed a small smile, satisfied by the event that just happened toward the Beastmen.

With no time to waste, the two table assigners gladly gave them the far right. The guests gave no arguments, as they were given the first step toward equality of all races. Kevin sat at the first chair on the left side of the table, with the Beast King sitting on the table's main chair on the short side facing away from the throne.

"Gah, see, Beast King? Everyone forgives and forgets. Look, Humans smiling at us." Kevin pointed out.

"The only thing I wish for now is that your mother could see you uniting us with her people."

* * *

"I'm don't understand, Father. Why would the people who we invaded before invite us to attend their new Queen's initiation?" Jessica asked her father, Lord Flamekhan of the Navarre thieves. The Navarre guests were walking through the courtyard inside the Rolante castle.

Plainly, the guests from this country were invited to Lise's initiation saying that this is a time of peace and that all royalties can attend the ceremony. However, the guests were uneasy about this since their army **did** invaded Rolante for a nice location to build a kingdom on, or rather in. A circle of Navarre Ninjas surrounded Jessica and Lord Flamekhan. Nikita, the merchant cat, said to Jessica that he would come later, soon right after he took care of business.

"As I said before, my dear Jessica, this is a time of peace." Lord Flamekhan responded. "I believe they want to forgive us and forget about the invasion. They did know we were mind-controlled by Bigieu. This is a time to show the Amazonesses of Rolante what the Navarre people are really like."

"But, they also know that we're thieves. They wouldn't trust us, would they?"

"I heard the news that Hawk managed to save Rolante. I believe that he can show the Rolanteans that Navarreans are not evil people. Yes, we steal, Jessica, but also remember that we steal from the greedy, rich people, to give to the needy who are victims of poverty. We help people in need, Jessica."

"(Sighs) I hope you're right, Father. I wish I could see Hawk again. The last time I saw him was at the in the Valley of Flames, long ago when we we're under Bigieu's control. I wish he came back for me after he saved the world."

"A messenger told me that Hawk was attacked by pirates and was stranded off toward Maia. After that, Hawk flew to Jad, where he traveled to Wendel. He headed here to talk with his friend. I believe something happened during the attack that made him visit these places."

"Maybe he stayed here for his friend's initiation? What was her name again, Father? I only saw her once when she and Hawk were at the Valley of Flames."

"Princess Lise. Or Queen Lise after today. A great Amazoness, I heard. She helped Hawk defend the world."

The Navarre soldiers in front opened the main doors, surprising some Amazonesses. Some of them drew their weapons, by quickly withdrew them when others explained.

"I don't like this, Father." Jessica held on to her father. "Some of them still have distrust of us."

"Do not worry, my daughter. I just hope this first meeting of peace will set aside any pain and agony."

The Navarre soldiers again opened doors, this time to the throne room. Making a second appearance since the invasion, the room was drowned by silence, again. Everybody knows about Navarre's invasion of the Rolante people (including the Queen of Reason after she woke up from her mind-control), and was astounded that they would let the Navarreans in again. The silence broke when they realized that the Navarreans people were under Bigieu's control when they invaded Rolante. Queen Valda stood up with her firm expression.

"Greetings, people from the desert, whose climate is contrary to my people. Do not be discouraged by the silence of the guests from nations far off from Rolante and your country. They know of your forceful invasion of the people of this castle. My people and I ourselves similarly experienced a same situation back then when the struggle for Mana occurred. The only difference is that all of you were controlled under your own will, while I was the only one who fell victim to the same problem and commanded my people to do the biddings of the Dragon Emperor. Do not dwell on the past, this is the present and the future afterwards, where war is nothing more than a forgotten memory, and peace is the ruler of us all. I am sure that the Rolanteans will agree with me, and forgive and forget all the violence and destruction that all of you were forced to carry out. Please, join us, and enjoy the ceremony that is about to take place." the Queen of Reason was satisfied that her reasoning is taking control of the situation.

Lord Flamekhan, knowing when to respond to a good greeting, cleared his throat.

"I thank you, Queen of Reason, who reigns over the snowy land that a few will live on. I hope the Rolanteans are as promising as you are."

Seated at the last table left (the left middle table), the Navarreans felt confident that everything will go smoothly. Jessica, seated near her father (whose back it to the throne, as with the other 'high authority' of their nations), didn't feel the same feeling as her people do.

"I don't know, Father. Will this go as kindly as expected?" Jessica asked nervously.

"I trust the Rolanteans, Jessica. I have no doubt that they will trust us, too, when they seen who we truly are." Lord Flamekhan responded with confidence Jessica never seen her father have before.

_(Sighs relaxingly) Father never looked that confident. I guess if he has this much faith in the trust of the Rolanteans, I guess everything will be okay._ Jessica relaxed herself.

* * *

With all the invited guests in the main hall, Amazonesses were seen rushing everywhere, pleasing the guests by serving them. Fresh, 'Spring Equinox' food (that smelled too good to be from nature) that came from the kitchen (don't ask me where) were balancing itself on serving Amazonesses as they put food on the tables of the guests. The 'appetizers' they served was composed of nature's plants, herbs, and other 'Spring' food in it, a good dish that many guests liked because of its fresh fruits and vegetables. It kept the guests busy, that's what the Amazonesses and Lise think, until Lise can come out and sit on the throne.

"Hey, is Lise ready?" Hawk asked Merci, who was outside Lise's room. Tiffany left for the main hall while Lise prepared herself.

"She's about to be." Merci answered.

"Merci, I… have something to tell you… about your cousins, Bon Voyage and Bon Soir."

"Yes?"

"Do you know about the attack on Maia?"

"Yes. They escaped, didn't they?"

"… Uh… look, there's no easy way to say this. This… isn't even the time or place to say this either."

"What is it? What can't I handle?

"… Well… (Sighs) Merci… your cousins in Maia… didn't make it…"

"What!"

"They… they… saved my life by making me take their place in the cannon."

Merci gasped hardly by that sentence.

"I tried to change their minds, but… they insisted… We didn't have time… I'm sorry…"

Merci broke down by kneeling to the floor and crying quietly. Hawk kneeled down and holds her.

"They… they were my… favorite cousins… my…"

"You don't… Listen, they were good friends of mine. I miss them, too. If you want… you don't…"

Merci stood up and ran off. Hawk looked down as she went.

_Damn. Maybe I should have given her the news at another time. But… there was no other way to soften the truth… I'm sorry, Merci. I miss those guys, too._ Hawk thought with gloom.

The door opened behind him. Hawk turned around and his heart stopped.

"Uh, Hawk? You're here?… Where's Merci?" Lise stepped out with her initiation dress.

Hawk didn't hear a thing. He was focusing (more like lust looking) on Lise's appearance. The same light blue dress, with the exposed arms and feet that gave Hawk his 'specialty of the day'. Long, white gloves; brooch on Lise's dress; small white slippers; and the hair shining on Lise's chest with sleekness from any source of light, Hawk wondered to himself.

_It is just me, or those she look… hot? No, no, no, no; that's not good to say… beautiful now? I haven't thought of her this lovely before when we traveled together._

"Hawk?" Lise asked him, partially because of how Hawk is looking at her.

"Hmm… hmm?" Hawk realized that this greeting sounded all too familiar to him.

_Oh crap. _Hawk realized. _It's the dream all over again._

"Want to…" Lise began.

_Sit by the tree. That's what she'll say. Do you want to sit by the tree… HOLD UP, HOLD UP! Am I that stupid? A tree? In here? What the (profanity) is wrong with me? Get a grip of yourself. She wouldn't ask that question at this time and place. And also… she doesn't know about my… what the hell? Snap out of it and let Lise finish her question._

"Walk me down to the main hall?" Lise finished with a shy voice.

"… Huh?" Hawk barely heard Lise sentence.

"… Oh, never mind…" Lise felt a little hurt inside.

"Wait. Sorry, I was spacing out a bit because of the event going on. What did you want to ask me?"

"I said…" Lise hesitated, afraid of the answer, "Do you want to walk me down to the throne?"

"Walk you down there? I… I…"

_Say yes already, dumbass. Do I have to spell it out for you?_

"Well… that depends, Lise. Who are the guests?"

"Guests from Forcena, Altena, Wendel, Diorre, Beast Kingdom, and Navarre."

"Navarre? After we invaded you guys?"

"Well, this is a peace ceremony. I invited them to make peace and forget about the invasion and all those horrible things that happened. Besides, they were forced to invade against their will."

"Guess you're right…"

_Will Jessica be there, too? Goddess, I haven't seen her since… I visited her in Deen after I found Salamando. If Jessica's there, then… well… I don't want to walk out with Lise by my side… It might cause a commotion, especially to Jessica. Great. What can I do? I can't just say no to Lise. Yet… I don't want to risk hurting Jessica. People think we're still together. I… I just can't say no… I just hope Jessica doesn't pick up the idea while we walk down to the throne. Worse, I don't want Lord Flamekhan on my tail just because I broke his daughter's heart. That could get real ugly real fast._

"So…" Lise was starting to lose hope, "will you walk me down there?"

_SAY YES! IT'S NOT LIKE SHE KNOWS! YOU CAN DO THIS SAFELY! YOU DON'T, SHE WILL REMEMBER YOU AS A JERK THAT DIDN'T WALK HER DOWN TO THE THRONE!_

"… Okay… Since you're a friend…," Hawk started.

_Whew! Thank Goddess the word 'friend' can be used in any situation._

"I'd gladly walk you down to your throne… Your Highness." Hawk finished.

"Oh, stop it. You're my friend. No need for that royalty stuff."

Hawk extended his arm.

"Ready to be queen?"

"… Yes." Lise extended her arm and wrapped around Hawk's. "As you would say, 'Let's get this show on the road'."

* * *

"Shoot! Where's my sister? She's supposed to here a minute ago!" Eliott complained. "She's going to delay the main event!"

"I'm sure she's just taking her time, Eliott." Tiffany said to calm Eliott. "She's just about to become queen."

Tiffany and Eliott were waiting at the foot of the right stairs leading to Eliott's and Lise's room. Carlie was at the table where her Human grandpa (Priest of Light) and Heath were sitting. She was cheerfully talking while secretly trying to pay attention to Heath.

Events that past during the initiation were mostly minor dances of Amazonesses. The main event, the Minuet of the Twinkling Wind, doesn't start until Lise officially receives the 'mark' of the queen. Questions of the whereabouts of Lise started to pop up.

Jessica, however, wanted to know where Hawk was.

_Where's Hawk? The messenger said he was staying here. Where is he?_ Jessica was searching left and right for the indigo-haired thief.

"Hey, Jessica!"

Jessica turned around, seeing Nikita, the merchant cat, run up to her.

"Nikita! You're late! What had to be done before you came here?" Jessica asked.

"My business, with my people. Where's Hawk?"

"That's what I'm trying to do. Finding Hawk. I don't know where he is."

"That's strange. Wouldn't he want to meet us after a long time?"

"I know. Hawk wouldn't do this. Where is he?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Duran decided to escape for a while for some fresh air.

_The smell is just too overwhelming for me. _Duran headed toward the balcony. _How do you live like this, smelling the same thing forever?_

When he reached the opening, he saw that another person was leaning on it, looking toward the sky. Duran shrugged, and took a spot a little to the right of the person. When he was near enough, he saw that this person has purple hair.

_Purple hair? Who… wait…_

"Hey, are you Valda's daughter?" Duran said.

"Yeah, who want to know?" Angela turned to Duran.

"Whoa, whoa! Just asking. Don't have to go all nasty on me."

"Hmph. Just imagine traveling by yourself around the world with no one to help you."

"Don't have to. I did the same thing."

"Really? For what?"

"Searching for the Sword of Mana to defeat somebody."

"What? **I** was searching for the Sword of Mana."

"Doesn't really matter now. The three heroes had it before we did."

"Figures. What did you want to do with the sword?"

"Defeat Koren, Wizard of the Red Lotus."

"Koren? I know him."

"Well, yeah. You're the Princess of Altena. You're friends with Koren."

"Who said I was?"

"Nobody. Just assuming."

"ASSUMING? I have had it with assuming! Just because I'm a princess doesn't mean people can ASSUME my life!"

"Okay, fine! Goddess, you need anger management!"

"ANGER MANAGEMENT? Why, you son of a… Just who the hell do you think you are?"

"Duran, son of the great Loki, who defeated the Dragon Emperor, **Your Highness**!"

"Well, **Duran**, I don't care if your daddy beat a dragon that was gonna rule the world. I am a princess. Let that be glued to your dumb mind." Angela turned around with her arms crossed.

"Okay… then…." Duran rolled his eyes. "Look, all of this is pretty pointless… except for the princess part, for your sake. I just came out here for some fresh air."

"Hmph. Fresh air."

"Why are you out here?"

"My own reasons. I'm not used to ceremonies with many different people like this. I hate this. I just hate it!"

_Goddess, what's the hell wrong with this girl? She's gets pissed off easier than me._ Duran ruffled through his hair. _Geez._

"So… why did you search for the Sword of Mana?" Duran asked, trying to lighten up the situation.

"… Hmph. All right. My mother, while she was mind-controlled, was trying to get the Sword of Mana, to gain access to the source of Mana. To get it, she needs to release the energy from the Mana Stones, including the one near us, the Mana Stone of Water. She was about to trade my life to get release the energy, all because I couldn't use magic back then. Somehow, I managed to escape outside the castle unharmed. I traveled to Wendel because a fortuneteller advised me to, to ask the Priest of Light what to do. He told me to get the Sword of Mana. I wanted to beat my mother to the sword, but I guess someone else did that. After that, I found out that Koren was killed while trying to obtain the sword. I found out about the whole story, about Koren wanting power, about the magic he obtained, about how he controlled my mother and our army to get the sword, about the Darkshine Knight that worked with him, about the Dragon Emperor and his objectives. With my journey somewhat done, I returned home, finding my mother not knowing what happened. I was glad that she returned to normal, the most normal she could be, I guess. She was overwhelmed when I told her I could use… magic. Oh, what day that was. Suddenly, her silence over me sorta broken. She gotten, how do you say, a little more caring about me and about everything. She talked to me more, more on the everyday conversation. She showed a bit more emotion toward her people. Goddess, ever since the three heroes saved the world, my life just sorta gotten better."

"And yet here you are still obnoxious about everything."

"HAVEN'T YOU LISTENED TO A WORD I SAID?"

"I DID, ALL RIGHT? IT'S JUST YOUR ATTUITUDE THAT I DON'T LIKE!"

"WELL, I DON'T LIKE YOURS EITHER!"

Both didn't look at each other and crossed their arms.

_What the (profanity) is wrong with this guy? Just because he's a Knight of Gold and the '**son of the great Loki'** doesn't mean he could treat me, the princess, like this!_ Angela delicately started touching her hair. _Goddess!_

"So…" Angela started to relax the situation, "What's your story?"

"… Fine. You better listen to mine. One day, before Koren's invasion on King Richard's castle, he spied on us and took out all our guards and patrols. I followed him and tried to stop him, but he almost killed me before the whole castle found out. He disappeared, leaving me knocked out. I swore to myself that I would find and kill him. So, I traveled to Wendel to ask the priest. He told me to get the Sword of Mana also. So, I traveled the world to try to find a way to get to the sword, but was immediately informed of the planned invasion of Forcena. I traveled back there, and with the help of the three Mana heroes, we managed to hold off the invasion. Again, I traveled, but had to end my journey when those three pulled out the Sword of Mana. With the news spreading about, I managed to find out everything, including Koren and his involvements; his companion, Darkshine Knight; and the Dragon Emperor. With my revenge done by… other people, I traveled back home. King Richard, hearing my story and my journey, believed I was more than ready to be a Knight of Gold. Ever since then, I was one of the top fighters of the world, fighting for the honor of my father, Loki."

"So… you're fighting for your dad, huh?"

"Yep. My father is that important to me. He would be proud of me if he saw me right now. But…" Duran looked up at the sky, "he's in Heaven. He still watches me, and I ain't going to let him down."

"That's good of you to think of him like that."

"Yeah. I wonder… who was that Darkshine Knight that worked with Koren?"

"I don't know. Maybe some mercenary?"

"All I know is, he's a disgrace to the knights. Using the technique of the Knights of Forcena for his own personal gain, to make others suffer. I swear by the sword I wield, if I ever do see him, I would challenge him to a duel and finished him there. However, I did see him fight before. His techniques are remarkably similar to my father's swordplay. He would be a worthy foe to go up against."

"A strong, hot knight, that fights for his dad, and for the honor of himself and others?" Angela said quietly to herself. "How… sexy…"

"Hmm? What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. You want to go inside with me? I'm bored by myself."

"Sure. I'm bored, too. Might be nice walking with a **princess**."

"Oh, shut up…"

The two walked inside, rather contented with what they know of each other.

* * *

"Everybody rise up, for Rolante's next queen, Princess Lise!" an Amazoness announced out loud.

Like that, everybody in the main hall rose up, waiting for Lise to walk down the stairs. Music played when the acknowledgement was said. Lise, at the top of the stairs out of anybody's sight and ear except for the people at the foot of the stairs, stopped in her tracks.

"What's wrong, Lise?" Hawk asked in reaction to their stop.

"Hey, Sis! Why are you just standing there?" Eliott said to Lise.

"Just… just making sure…" Lise stuttered.

"Making sure of what?"

"That this is all real and not a dream. That I made up my mind and not turning back."

"Don't worry, Lise. Nothing bad is going to happen." Tiffany reminded Lise.

"… (Deep breath) You're right. Got to keep moving."

"Better hurry. Everybody expected you 10 seconds ago."

"Always try to lighten things up, huh, Hawk?"

"You know I always do."

Out in the main hall, the Amazoness who announced was trying to keep the guests from resorting to pressuring interrogations.

"Um… um…" she said before seeing Lise at the foot of the stairs, "Princess Lise!"

Applauses flew across the room as Lise, with Hawk by her side, walked up to the throne. When they neared it, Lise let go of Hawk and took a deep breath. She looked down at Hawk, seeing him show a small smirk.

"Don't worry." Hawk whispered to her. "You wouldn't screw up if you don't think about it."

Lise nodded. Hawk, seeing her acknowledgement, went off toward the Navarre's table. Jessica, surprised to see Hawk accompanied Lise to her throne, didn't know what to say when Hawk went up to her.

"Hey, Jessica." Hawk greeted. "Miss me?"

"How long did I been away from you. Did you just…" Jessica asked.

"What, that? She needed some courage to get up there and so asked me to accompany her." Hawk shrugged. "Hey, that's what friends do."

"Okay."

"What's the problem?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

_As long as she doesn't know, I'm all right for now. But… sooner or later,… it'll…_

"Yo, bro! Ya not miss me?" Nikita yelled out to Hawk.

"No way that's gonna happen." Hawk beamed at him. "You're still a brother to me, Nikita. Just needed to see Jessica first. How're things going?"

"Pretty good. Haven't talked to anybody since I was taking care of Jessica. A whole lot of things involving you I missed."

"Is that so? Maybe I should have visited more often."

Lise, not hesitating for one moment, sat down on the throne chair. She remembered that her father and mother used to sit here, too.

_Mother, Father… give me courage to do this…_

The Elder of Rolante walks up the steps to the throne chair, holding a scroll. Stopping at the top, he pulls the scrolls open and starts to reads it.

"By the power vested in me, I, the Elder of Rolante, will perform the initiation of Princess Lise, to bestow upon her the duty of the Queen of Rolante. With this day, Rolante will receive her next Queen. Let it be known to the world that Princess Lise will soon guide her, with dignity and promise. Lise, Princess of Rolante, will you accept and serve her to and in your highest honor?" Elder declared.

Lise stood up, with the face of confidence that she often wore.

"I, Princess Lise of Rolante, will now accept my duty to become the Queen of Rolante, to guide her, to stand by her, and to fight for her. I shall never abandon nor betray Rolante, lest I die for her. Rolante, we shall both guide each other with wisdom, strength, and justice!" Lise proclaimed.

"Then, with my duty, it shall be done."

An Amazoness, holding a cushion with the crown, slowly walked up to the Elder. She kneeled down, without letting the cushion lowering. The Elder slowly took the crown, then faced toward Lise and nodded. Lise nodded back, then kneeled.

"Princess Lise of Rolante, with this crown, you shall no longer be known as your former title." Elder announced. "Now, bestowed upon you, you shall be known as Queen Lise of Rolante."

The Elder delicately put the crown upon Lise's head. Lise, feeling the weight of the crown, felt her feelings changed dramatically. She felt different, knowing that she's the Queen. She was no longer a princess. She now leads Rolante herself, the grand duty that since was past down generations by generations. She stood up.

"All hail, Queen Lise of Rolante!" the Elder finally decreed.

"All hail, Queen Lise of Rolante!" everybody kneeled down to that sentence, except for the major royalties (King Richard, Queen of Reason, etc.), for they bowed down.

"Now, with Queen Lise's initiation done, Her Majesty will receive the event that celebrates her initiation, the Minuet of the Twinkling Wind." the Elder said.

A group of Amazonesses came onto the 'stage' (gap between the main table and the guests' tables). Music started to play as a prologue. The performers twirled slowly, in tune with the minuet. They moved, stepped, twirl, everything slowly, yet with the grace of moving themselves as the wind they know of. To and fro, they reached the 'climax' of the dance and started to 'flow' around the stage while somehow maintaining their grace. After the impressive climax, the performers stopped slowly to a halt with a scene of how 'a wind stops as its journey ends'. With that, applauses were greatly given to the performers. The performers left as the applauses started to fade.

"Now, let us enjoy our ceremony of spring, of Her Majesty's initiation, and most importantly, of peace." the Elder announced. "Let peace be proclaimed to the world on this great day."

Lord Flamekhan stood up, with an important urge to say something.

"If I may, Queen Lise." he asked.

"Of course, Lord Flamekhan." Lise acknowledged.

"Queen Lise, I implore not only to the guests of honor in the room here, but to your people also, that we, the Navarreans, wish for your forgiveness and that it shall be blessed on all of my people for what they were forced to do. We hope that this new peace will make us, you, and your people forget such a tragedy. From my sights of the guests that attended your initiation, I believe that everyone else wishes for the same objectives that I had come here for. I hope that you and everyone in this room understand what my people and I are here for besides your initiation, and that you and everyone here can relate to my understanding."

"I forgave your people for what they have done long ago, after I discovered who was responsible for that great tragedy. Your people are innocent, forced to invade Rolante against their will. It is not your or your people's fault."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I am grateful by your kind forgiveness." Lord Flamekhan sat down.

"Peace has ascended, everyone. Violence is now gone, greed is banished, hatred is a forgotten emotion. Only peace is the law that rules this world. Surely, my initiation is but a first step to achieve perfect peace."

King Richard stood up, ready for speaking.

"Yes, we all came here for more than the attendance of the initiation of Lise. She also brought us here to settle our past and present troubles, and to resolve for a better future, a future that we all can hope for, a future of peace. She brought us together to make eternal peace the Goddess of Mana wishes for us on the day of Lise's most important moment of her life currently, and the day of the beginning of the Spring Equinox, a fitting season for the world-changing event. A season of new beginning, Spring, a beginning of peace for and of us all. A season where beauty grows around us, where to this day peace will grow in our minds. A season where great things are destined to happen, peace giving us eternal paradise. And Lise's initiation is but the first step to obtaining that eternal peace. Let us rejoice, that today, our lives will be changed forever. And a good prayer, to Lise's responsibility as a queen, as one of us great people that will start a golden era of peace and prosperity. " King Richard picked up his glass of fresh wine specially made by nature. "Here, here!"

"Here, here!" everybody picked up their glass of pure wine.

"Thank you, King Richard." Lise nodded. "Please, everyone. Enjoy the celebration."

She walked down toward the main table and sat at the middle chair, which is marked by its 'royalty-ness'.

Hawk sat down next to Jessica, after drinking his wine and putting down the glass.

_Looks like she's queen. That's such a moment to remember._ Hawk looked around the room. _Everybody filled in all 210 chairs? Well, I'll be damned._

He shrugged. An Amazoness served him the main course, which looks almost exactly like the appetizers have it not been the bread and cheese that were served with the food also.

_No meat? Are these Amazonesses vegetarians by traditions or somethin'? Don't they know that meat is filling? Oh well, I'm not that hungry anyhow._

Hawk ate his fill, then excused himself. He noticed that Tiffany was nowhere to be found.

_Where is she? Guess it must be hard to find a place to sit. Well, she's not of this world. I think she's gonna be lonely in this celebration. Either that or she's hidden among the big crowd and maybe doesn't have a seat to sit on._

He steadily moved around, looking left and right. As probability of bumping into someone is high in a gathering of people like this, Hawk later stumbled into somebody.

"Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry." Hawk turned toward the person. "Hey, yo! Duran!"

"Hey, Hawk! How're you doing?" Duran greeted back. "Saw you up there with Lise."

"Everybody did, Duran. Lise was the main point of that moment."

"Heh. You know, I think she almost fainted when you let go of her."

"I thought so, too. She's just nervous and all. Whatcha doing here?"

"I'm a Knight of Gold, so I get to be one of the guests of honor."

"Knight of Gold, eh? Heard they're powerful."

"Well, duh. I'm powerful, ain't I?

"Well…"

"Oh, shut the hell up."

"**Okay**. Why are you just standing here?"

"I'm kinda bored. Though… just met someone."

"Met someone?"

"The Princess of Altena."

"Princess of Altena, eh? What's her name… Angela, right?"

"Yeah. She's a hothead, but she's okay."

"Yeah? Where's she?"

"Over there." Duran pointed at Angela next to her mother.

"Oh." Hawk peered. "She's… wearing a…"

"Leotard?"

"Yeah… highly… unusual for a princess."

"I wonder if she has any guys stalking her?"

"Probably. But I have my eyes set for someone else."

"Really? Who's this lucky girl?"

"That's private."

"Jessica, right? You two are always together."

"I'm ain't telling you."

"So… it's not Jessica?"

"I didn't say it's not Jessica."

"Whatever."

"Hey, you've seen a girl in red clothes with purple hair?"

"Dude, you just saw her over there, who goes by the name Angela. Duh…"

"I know that. But there's another girl who goes by what I'm saying. She doesn't have all the fancy things on her like Angela."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Tiffany. She joined me a while ago. She's around here somewhere."

"Tiffany, huh? Hmm… Lise, now Tiffany?"

"Don't get the wrong idea. They're just friends."

"Right, right. So three girls to choose from, eh, Hawk?"

"What?"

"Jessica, Lise, or Tiffany."

"Hey! Get off that subject, man!" Hawk was almost shaking a finger at Duran. "Let's just leave it as current as me and Jessica, all right?"

"All right, all right." Duran backed away from the subject. "But something tells me you're gonna change your mind."

"Shut up."

"Heh heh." Duran saw someone approach him. "Hey, it's Angela."

"Hey, Duran." she asked with a soft tone that was highly unusual for her. "Who's this?"

"A friend of mine. Hawk, one of the three heroes."

"Hawk, huh? So, you're one of the people who saved the world."

"Yeah." Hawk answered.

Angela looked at Hawk firmly.

"Aren't you the pervert that tried to do something to me at the inn at Jad?" Angela said after her examination.

"Pervert?..." Hawk was about to say no, but stopped.

_Oh, yeah… She was that naked chick that slept in that bed at the Jad inn. I wasn't doing anything to her. I was just wondering who she was. She just had to wake up and slapped me across the room._ Hawk quickly thought of a solution. _Nah, shouldn't tell her. Might get real ugly._

"Uh, no. I **was** in Jad, but I don't ever recall meeting you in the inn, much less 'doing' something to you."

"Okay. Must be some other guy that tried to do something to me." Angela shrugged. "Thanks for saving the world. You got my mother and me back together again."

"No biggie."

"So what do you do?"

"I'm a thief."

"A thief? So you're a pain in the ass?"

"No. I steal from the greedy and give to the poor, not keeping a lot for myself and my fellows."

"Oh, okay… so you're thief for the poor… meh."

"Meh? I help the poor people survive."

"I know. That's why meh."

"(Sighs) Damn, we thieves aren't getting people's attention these days." Hawk shook his head. "Well, later guys. Got to find somebody."

"Tiffany, right?" Duran said.

"Yeah."

"Well, good luck. And you know what I wishin' you luck for."

"Shut the hell up."

Hawk resumed his search.

"So, that's the great thief Hawk?" Angela asked Duran after Hawk was out of earshot.

"Yeah." Duran nodded.

"They say he's charming and witty. But he's…"

"I think that's because he has some troubles."

"Troubles?"

"Three girls."

"**Three** **girls**?"

"Yeah. He can't decide."

"Poor guy."

"Having just one is good enough."

"Yeah… just one." Angela tries to contain her urge of flirting from coming out.

* * *

"Mmm! Good food!" Kevin managed to say through his chewing.

"I admit, this is good. Even without meat." the Beast King said.

The beastmen were thoroughly satisfied with the 'Spring Equinox' food the Amazonesses served them. An 'alternative', they say, to their meat-pack meals back home. Bowls were scarf down and lay perfectly empty on their respective spots on the table. Some asked for seconds, despite their attempt not to be rude.

Kevin, respective full to himself, stood up.

"Where are you going, Kevin?" a beastman asked.

"I… wanted to talk to… people." Kevin answered.

Kevin, with his forward stances as he moves, first walked toward the Wendel's table. Some people stopped what they were doing when they saw Kevin at their table.

"Gah! Don't worry. I'm not here to cause trouble. I'm here just because to talk!" Kevin explained.

The guests laughed, then went back to their business. Kevin walked up toward the Priest of Light.

"Ah, Kevin. You're half-human, right?" the Priest of Light greeted.

"Yes." Kevin nodded.

"It must be hard for you to live knowing that."

"No problem. Beastmen accepted me because of beast blood."

"Well, at least the beastmen took care of you."

"Yes. I know."

"What brings you over here, Kevin?"

"I just… just want to talk."

"Talk, Kevin? Ah, yes. You are granted." the Priest gestured toward all of the Wendel guests. "All of these people here are deacons and nuns that I brought as guests because I trust them the most. This man on my left is Heath."

"How do you do, Kevin?" Heath greeted.

"Okay. Good to meet you, Heath." Kevin greeted back.

"And I believe you met my granddaughter, Carlie?" the Priest asked.

"Hello! Nice to see Kevin again!" Carlie gave her sweet 'Hello' greeting.

"She one of the people that saved me at Moonreading Tower." Kevin said.

"Ah, that's right." the Priest said. "I remember the time when you traveled a great deal of distance to come up to me to ask if I can discover a way to revive Karl. I'm sorry that I couldn't do that, Kevin."

"Gah! No worries! Karl that died was just dark magic illusion by Deathjester. Real Karl Beast King hid."

"Deathjester?" Heath and Carlie said the name out loud.

"Uwah! You know him?"

"He was the one that captured me and brought me to the Masked Mage." Heath explained.

"Deathjester a bad man!" Carlie said. "Good thing Deathjester's gone."

"Yes. He was rather an unusual being, though. I don't know where he came from or how he uses such magic."

"Still, Deathjester gone. Beast King let me back into castle and showed me real Karl, after Masked Mage gone. Happy since then." Kevin pointed out.

"Yes, we all are. The strange thing was that the Masked Mage was my father, Belgar, the Priest of Darkness, who challenged the Priest of Light back then and lost. Soon after he was killed by Bigieu and Jagan, I disappeared, knowing such things that I did not want to revive again. (Sighs) Thank Goddess I managed to find the Priest of Light and trade my soul to cure him. What's better, the former Goddess of Mana saved my soul and gave my life back."

"We're all glad, but…" the Priest of Light paused.

"But?" Kevin repeated the Priest.

"There's a new evil coming about."

"New evil?"

"Yes. And I'm afraid that this peace is going to be broken sooner or later."

"Gah! We have each other to protect."

"You're right, Kevin. Whatever is the danger, we fight it together." the Priest nodded.

* * *

_Where's Tiffany? She's missing out on the celebration._ Hawk thought as he searched around the main hall._ The only other place she could be is…_

Hawk walked outside to the balcony and found Tiffany leaning out on the balcony, out of anybody's sight inside. He walked up to her silently.

"Hey." Hawk greeted.

"(Gasps) Hawk!" Tiffany was startled. "You scared me."

"Heh. Sorry. What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing."

"Don't you want to go inside and enjoy the celebration?"

"… No."

"Why not?"

"Because… because… I… don't feel like I belong in there."

"Of course you do. You've got friends in there that wants you to enjoy."

"I know… it's just… when everybody talks to each other about how common they are… I feel left out…"

"Is it because you're from another world? Don't let that stop you. Sure, us guys are common because we live in this world. But, remember the differences? My guys are from the desert while the Alteneans are from the frozen land up north."

"Yeah, but… that's not a big difference as mine."

"So what's wrong being different? It's not like they're going to look at you strangely. They still accept you even if you're different."

"But… what if they don't? Will they look at me like I'm some… thing? Will they even think of me as a… monster?" Tiffany hung her head.

"Hey…" Hawk gently put his hands on Tiffany's shoulders. "Don't worry. If they don't, you know I would accept you no matter who you are. You can always count on me for help, for support, for anything."

Tiffany looked up. Tears started to form, making her eyes twinkle brilliantly. Her deep red eyes, which perfectly and beautifully match her clothes, ripples with her tears, still or trickling.

"… Thanks!…" Tiffany said with a broken voice. She hugged Hawk and laid her head on his shoulder.

"… You welcome…" Hawk said quietly to her as he laid his head on hers.

* * *

"Sir! We're ready to attack the castle." a pirate reported to the same person who spied on the Rolante Castle earlier.

The person stood on a small, jutted cliff, overlooking the castle. This person has an appearance of his comrades, but has a distinct difference. He looked down at his right arm. Or what was an arm. In its place was a sheer black sword, straight and long. The sword was longer than his **former** arm. A memory he would never forget. Pain. Nothing but pain when **that** happened. He couldn't feel his arm when **that** happened. He raised his sword-arm up, and looked at his dark reflection on its shiny surface. He smiled when he heard the news from the other pirate.

"Excellent." the person said.

"Should we assault now, sir?"

"Not just yet. Tell them to standby. Make them wait by the high windows of the main hall. Make sure they understand that they **will** not attack until I give the orders."

"Yes, sir."

The pirate climbed down the cliff, down to the assault group that was visible below. The sword-arm leader looked below at them.

_This time, I'll show Jack who's the better one here. I'll show them all. I'll make sure he goes back to his weaker self. He doesn't deserve to lead the Blue Elites._ He thought as he saw the pirate delivered his message to the group.

The group stealthily made their way toward their destination. The same pirate who delivered the message before nodded from far off to the leader. Recognizing this, he jumped off of the cliff, landing 5 stories down without a problem, then quickly moves up to the castle and finally joins his group.

"All right, men. Nobody is to go inside until **I** say so." the sword-arm leader ordered his men. "Ya do, and Captain Jack will make sure you're fish food."

"Yes, sir!" the assault group acknowledged.

There was a big window in the ceiling of the main hall, giving the whole place sunlight. The leader slowly made his way toward the edge close enough, but not too close that his shadow will be cast below. He looked down, seeing the guests enjoy the celebration and Lise and her trusted Amazonesses doing the same thing. He examined the room. Guards were placed almost everywhere, mostly at openings to other rooms or to the outside. Others were scattered around for settlement of disputes or fights, which is unnecessary with the peace being in everybody's mind. Other dangers to be aware of are the guests, since they pose a serious threat with their skills in physical strength and weapons, or their power in Magic. The Knights of Gold from Forcena were of the best-known fighters of the world, with their mastery of swordplay. The Magicians of Altena are the deadliest forces when it comes to Magic, wielding such powerful magic attacks that can stop a group of attackers when one self is attacked. The Elves of Diorre, although just a rumor, were supposed to have great skill with archery, mowing down lines of enemies before they can even reach the Elves. The Priests of Wendel (including the Priest of Light himself) pose no real threat in offense. However, their support and recovery magic can make them one of the most valuable members of the guests. The Beastmen were a real threat to anybody, with their unstoppable strength of their body in combat, and this is not including their high vitality, making them hard to beat. The Amazonesses of Rolante are amazing fighters, wielding their long spears with grace and power. They are even more powerful because of their support magic that can either help their allies or weaken the enemy. The Ninjas of Navarre posed the most threat. They have good strength and vitality, but their agility and their daggers really dish out the damage. Their Ninjutsu can also assist them most usefully in battle. However, the leader was confident that his forces would overwhelm everybody. The pirates were of good strength, vitality, and agility. Plus, his assault group outnumbered everybody down there 5 to1. He would fulfill his objective, no matter what.

"Inside!"

* * *

Lise was sitting, wishing that she could be with her friends instead of sitting in a giant chair. She saw Tiffany walked outside, and later Hawk stood up from his table and talked to Duran and a hardly known Angela. She then saw him walked outside like Tiffany. She saw Carlie happily sit with the Priest of Light and Heath. A known Beastman to her, Kevin, was now there, having a talk with the Priest of Light. She sighed, but knew that after this, she gets to travel with her friends, the heroes. But she felt a little uncomfortable that Tiffany is traveling along, too. Would Tiffany make it harder for Lise to… show her true feelings?

_But she's a friend. A friend is somebody I can never think of as an enemy. Or… something else. Besides, it might be nice to talk and share some thoughts with a girl my age._ Lise smiled at this thought.

Suddenly, the windows up high in the walls were broken through as men jumped through them. They landed in numbers, drawing their swords as they touch the floor. Some people screamed as they broke through the glass. Knowing the danger, immediately people of combat drew their own weapons and got into position, ready if the pirates attack. Lise stood up, calling one of her Amazoness. That Amazoness threw her a spear. Lise caught it, then was ready.

"What was that?" Hawk noticed when he heard screams and crashes coming from the inside.

Tiffany looked up from Hawk's shoulder, noticing the sounds, too.

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound good." Tiffany said.

They both let go of each other and ran inside. Immediately, Hawk drew his daggers, recognizing that the attackers were the same pirates. Tiffany, seeing Hawk draw his weapons, pulled out her brand-new weapon she brought.

"It's the pirates that I mentioned about earlier." Hawk explained.

"These pirates?"

"Yeah. Damn! How did these jackasses followed me here?"

The ceiling window broke as the leader fell through. He landed on one knee, then stood up, facing Lise.

"Ah, Princess Lise." the sword-arm pirate greeted her. "Or should I say, Queen Lise?"

"Who are you?" Lise demanded. "And why are you and your men here, with weapons drawn, disturbing the peace?"

"You should think about asking politely. You are a queen." the leader shrugged, then pointed his sword-arm at Lise. "But since you asked, I'm Surge, one of Captain Jack's Blue Elites. Well, maybe Captain **Surge**'s Blue Elites, if I finished my job much better than that bastard Jack. But, enough of that. I'm here on Captain Jack's orders on two things. First, to capture the three Mana heroes. Second, to make sure your little peace party is a little more… chaotic."

"I will not allow such a wrong to be carried out, Sir Surge! I, and my comrades, will not submit to your capture. And I will not allow you to disturb the new peace, to replace it with the former hatred!"

"Well, then. You made it harder for us, then, Your Majesty. You're not very smart for a new queen. You've could have made it easier, without such repulsive answer. But, as you will, Your Majesty." Surge put his sword-arm up in the air. "Men, attack!"

Like a major change in a picture, the once peaceful room turned into a battleground. Hits and yells were the main sounds as the people inside squared off with their opponents. Clashes clearly rang when the Knights of Gold, Rolante Amazonesses, and Navarre Ninjas went head-to-head with the pirates. Pounds were heard as the Beastmen showed no mercy to the opponents. Sounds of whirs flew through the air as they ride the arrows that the Elves shot, taking down the enemies from far off. Magic makes a light show as they hit their mark on their enemies or allies. Lise jumped in, and stabbed a pirate in the stomach. She pulled the spear out, sending the pirate to the ground. She searched around, looking for her friends.

_Where are they! I hope that they're not captured!_

She slashed another pirate when he charged at her.

_I got a greater situation at hand!

* * *

Hawk finished off a pirate, then saw one heading for an Altenan Magician. He swiftly sprinted, letting his daggers slash the pirate and making him fall._

"Thank you!" the magician said. "Hold off some more while I finish my spell!"

Hawk nodded. He easily dispatched any pirate that was close. The magician finally pulled off her spell, Saint Beam. Beams of light fell from the sky, opened by the ceiling window, as it pummeled the enemies in front of her with pure light.

"Nice job. Hawk commented. "Hope you can take care of yourself."

"Don't worry. Go help the others!"

"Just remember! You can use all your Magic and Techs!" Hawk yelled back.

_Oh, right. That really helps us. Dumbass, can't believe I didn't remind everybody before._

Hawk fought off his enemies while yelling to everybody that they could use all their Magic and Techs (scene is highly non-recommended for it incites boredom and therefore unnecessary. I am sorry for this inconvenience. I will prevent, or at least reduce it).

* * *

Duran and Angela were doing well together. Angela was casting powerful spells as Duran hold off any pirates trying to stop her. Angela cast Mega Splash on the enemies ganging up on Duran.

"So, what do you think of me now?" Angela gloated.

"I think you're thinking too much of yourself." Duran said while he blocked a blow.

Angela scoffed. She saw her mother, with her eyes closed, casting a rather lengthy spell. She quickly thinks about what the Queen of Reason was casting, then called Duran.

"Duran! Help me protect my mother while she finishes her spell!"

"All right! I'm behind ya!" Duran responded after stabbing a pirate.

They both ran up to Queen Valda, keeping the enemies off until she can finish.

_Come on, Mother. Even I can cast faster than you._ Angela thought as she knocked out a pirate with a kick.

The Queen of Reason lifted her cane with both of her hands, then brought it down, casting the spell Ancient. Meteors came through the open ceiling window as it squished any unfortunate pirates who got in the way. Then, a giant meteor came through, making some pirates scream as they have nowhere to escape the horrible death. Queen Valda opened her eyes, satisfied that her spell managed to crush a chuck of the assault group.

"You cast Ancient a little too slow, Mother." Angela pointed.

"I am not lagging on my casting of magic, Angela. You simply have a quicker pace of time than I do." the Queen of Reason retorted.

_Mother, always never admitting that she is getting a little rustier._ Angela shook her head.

Duran, however, was quickly parrying his opponent, who was close to catching Duran off handed. Duran rapidly chopped the pirate's head off, sending the head flying in the air and creating a blood geyser in the stump where the head once was. The head landed and rolled on the floor toward Angela. Angela froze as the head slowly inches toward her feet. She emitted a high-pitched scream, then fainted. Her frozen body fell down, leaving no pain as Angela drifted into the world of numbness. Duran slowly paced toward Angela, then poked her a bit. She didn't respond to Duran's poking.

_Gotta stop doing those head chops. It's freaking people out._ Duran looked at the head nearby.

* * *

Tiffany was covering Carlie while she was exhausting her energy casting Heal Light. Many healers and the Priest of Light were all busy casting support magic, being covered by fighters to ensure safety.

"Whew! Carlie feels all woozy…" Carlie's vision was starting to blur.

"Carlie, don't stop yet! Many people depend on you to help them!" Tiffany tried to juice Carlie with confidence.

"Carlie can't… Tiffany…" Carlie was about to collapse.

Tiffany looked back at Carlie. Quickly reacting, she searched through her inventory and found her storage of Magic Walnuts. She then quickly threw 3 Magic Walnuts at Carlie.

"Carlie, take these!" Tiffany instructed.

"Carlie… will try…" Carlie managed to speak after somehow catching the Magic Walnuts.

Carlie, one by one, swallowed the Magic Walnuts slowly. Green light appeared, then swirled around Carlie, making her sparkle brilliantly. Carlie felt her magic energy being restored. She took a deep breath, letting out her exhaustion.

"Thanks, Tiffany!" Carlie said after she was done.

"It's okay! Concentrate on your healing!" Tiffany said before whacking a pirate sideways with her oversized hammer.

* * *

Kevin himself was quickly making punching bags out of the pirates. He performed Ashura Dream Kick and kicked a pirate in the head, hearing a CRACK! as the skull inside broke. The pirate's eye started to bleed blood. He fell to the floor in pain, then death overcame his body. Kevin paused to recover, but was suddenly tackled in the back.

"Gah!" Kevin yelled out.

Kevin felled on the floor. He quickly turned around, seeing a pirate ready to stab him down. However, Kevin swiftly side kicked his assailant at his legs, making the pirate fall smack on the floor while Kevin jumped back to his feet. Caring not that he's doing wrong, Kevin simply started punching repeatedly at the pirate's head.

"Kevin. You do know that we do not punch people in the head while they are down." the Beast King said firmly.

"Sorry, Beast King." Kevin nodded.

The Beast King walked up to the downed pirate. He then started kicking the pirate in the ribs, making him groan loudly.

"You kick them in the ribs while they're down." the Beast King instructed.

"I'll remember that, Beast King." Kevin acknowledged.

Kevin happily started kicking the downed victim with his father.

_Now this is father! Heheheh.

* * *

_

"Ugh!" Lise shouted out in pain.

Lise was smacked in the face by a pirate using the hilt of his sword. She recoiled, then strafe to her left. Remembering Hawk's tip of Mana uses, she started casting Power Up on herself. Not waiting for the spell to be completed, the pirate charged forward. Luckily, Lise can cast her spell quickly; making her dodged at the last second a fatal slash by the charger. She instantly slashed the charger in the back, finishing him off.

_Got to stay strong. No matter what. This is what a queen is for. This… is my test._

She immediately saw one of her guards barely fighting off two pirates. With quick thinking, she tossed her spear at one of enemies, knocking a pirate unconscious with the shaft and making him see stars as he fell. Lise promptly sprinted, grabbed her spear, and stabbed the second in the back and through. The pirate gasped, looking down at the spear that drove through his stomach. Lise pulled the spear out, dropping the body to the floor. The Amazoness thanked Lise. Lise again searched around the room if Hawk and Carlie disappeared or not.

_There's Hawk! He's in trouble!_

Contrary to what Lise sees, Hawk wasn't really having trouble. He was just playing circles around his opponent, having his fun. This made a scene that **looked** like he's in trouble. Lise darted toward them, then jumped in the air. Hawk looked up and saw Lise. Lise flew in the air and spun around, landing a sidekick on the pirate's head, sending him flying backwards and into unconsciousness. Lise landed with a smug smile. Hawk mentally whistled.

_Now that… was nice! That… was sweet! That… is NOT what I should think of. DO NOT think Lise like this. Remember, she's a friend. A friend. Not a h… h… ho… hot… hot girl… with… sexy legs… that… that… kicks ass like hell! She's a **friend**… a friend… a friend… a friend… a friend… a friend… How many times do I have to think that she's a friend to get it stuck in my head? (Deep breath) Just relax. You are a **good** guy. Good guy. Prefers romance over looks. Hell, I want romance over looks. Two (profanity) dreams gave me demonstrations. I am a good guy and I always will be. Love a person for their feelings, **not** how hot they look. Hot. Shit. Note to self: work on changing **hot** to one of the following: pretty, beautiful, cute, lovely, dainty, gorgeous, charming, and all those other words I have to convert to. Must be morally good… DAMN, THIS IS (profanity) HARD AS HELL! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit… (Deep breath) Okay… I'm tired of thinking._ Hawk turned away from his thought and simply said to Lise.

"You never sidekick a person in the head before when we traveled."

"I never did?"

"Yeah… that was…"

"Cool?"

"I **was **going to say 'intriguing'… but 'cool' will have to do."

"He he. My martial arts need more practice. I was slow by a quarter of a second." Lise looked at the unconscious pirate. "That was a good kick… but too flashy, though. Gives the enemy a look at my legs and thighs… Why am I saying that?"

"Hey, doesn't matter with me. I think … this is the side of you that everybody wants to see."

"… No… As I said before, too flashy."

"Aww, now ain't that disappointing?" Hawk said with a smile while he pulls one of his daggers from a pirate's neck. "It'll make you look like a better queen. Come on."

"No… It's not me." Lise stabbed a pirate nearby.

"Well… you want to do it for me?" Hawk winked.

"(Scoffed loudly) Why, you pervert!"

"What? It's not like I'm going to look at you like **that** when you do one of your kicks. I'm just saying that it might help battling go much smoother."

"**Yeah**, makes you more **excited** so that you can fight better."

"I don't need to look at your legs to make me kill more."

"Oh? What do you look at then?"

"The enemy." Hawk hacked a helpless pirate, spilling blood all over his clothes.

"So, you don't look at me when I kill something?"

"Only when you're in trouble. That's what the rule of team battling goes, right?"

"Hmm. Prey on my looks while I'm injured?... Pitiful, just pitiful…"

"Well, what about you? Carlie told me you couldn't keep your eyes off of me when I'm not looking. Just wishing you could have this now, doncha?"

"I never do that. I, unlike you, keep track of my teammates if they should ever need trouble." Lise looked like a maniac when she stabbed a wounded pirate on the floor.

"Really? Then why don't you **equally** keep an eye on Carlie, too?"

"I don't that much. She heals more than fights. You duke it as much as I do."

"Uh-huh…" Hawk shrugged as he throws a Deadly Weapon.

"Look at you two. Mmm! Don't the both of you look like the couple!" Surge said after he threw a Beastman across the room. He walked up toward Hawk and Lise.

"You know, maybe we should have conversations when we're not battling." Hawk suggested to Lise when he heard Surge. "These jackasses eavesdrop too much."

"Ah, don't worry." Surge overheard. "You two will have all the conversations you want when I send both of you to Hell!"

Surge charged at Hawk with very good speed. Hawk instantly blocked with his right dagger, struggling with Surge's strength. Lise cast Speed up, then tackled at Surge. Surge shook a bit, then again charged at Hawk. Hawk quickly slid to counter Surge, making him trip toward Lise. Lise then punched at Surge's face, sending him backwards with a bloody nose. Lise quickly shook her hand.

"Ooouuu… What is your head made out of, iron?"

Surge took his hand from his nose, staring at his own blood.

"Ah, just a nosebleed. Still…" Surge looked up at the two, "it's more than fair for you two because one can help the other. What dirty fighting, two against one. Heh. I can take on anyone, regardless of numbers."

This time Surge jumped up, having his sword-arm ready. Aiming for Lise, Surge hesitated no moment as he comes down like a rock. Instead of blocking the attack, Lise flew up and parried Surge. Surge pulled back from Lise's spear, coming back on the ground from the parry's momentum. He simply prepared himself for Lise. Lise didn't realize her mistake until it was too late. Hawk knew what mistake she had just made, but couldn't stop it from where he was. Again, the slow effect of time went into motion. Lise had the shocked look on her face when Surge leaned back and slashed at her stomach, very easily since she is wearing a dress. A bloody gash followed Surge's sword, making a stopping wound. Lise fell with the THUD! of her weight.

"No! Lise!" Hawk, time going back to normal to him, horribly took the scene in. He felt his heart stopped for a moment when he saw Lise took the slash and fell down. He gave a look of rage to Surge.

"You son of a…"

Hawk charged in yelling. Surge tried to stop him, but was overwhelmed by Hawk's strength. He slid back. Before Surge could even retaliate, Hawk swiftly did his Tech Back Slash, rushing in soup-up slashes at Surge. Surge blocked the first two deadly attempts, but suffers a quick cut to his chest on the third slash. He jumped back, weakly holding himself up with his wound.

"Heh…" Surge grinned. "Well, I'll be damned. The legendary hero strikes back. And with such good fighting, too. I wonder, how **did** you get stronger after I chopped down the queen?"

"Well, maybe I don't appreciate a jackass hurting my friends." Hawk retorted. "Now, here's my question. Want some more crap-ass pain? 'Cause I can dish out more like hell."

"Hmm, so predictable… like that fool Jack keeps on saying… Don't worry, mate. I'll make sure you'll have more than you can handle. So much more." Surge stood up, still gripping where his cut is. "The Blue Elites are much harder than you see. Soon, you shall feel the mighty wrath of all of us… the Blue Elites… too much for you and your little friends to handle!"

Surge pointed his sword-arm up, stained with Lise's blood. A deadly sight, black metal that shines, covered with the red liquid of its victim.

"All right, men! Retreat! Surge ordered. "We've done enough damage for now… Back to the ship, mateys!"

In a flicker of an eye, the remaining pirates retreated to any opening that was around them. Windows that they came from, the opening to the balcony, the ceiling, anywhere that they could escape. Roughly after a moment, the room was ridded of them. Hawk, wasting no time, immediately ran up to Lise. He held her up to a sitting position. Lise was hoarsely breathing. She was putting her hand over her wound, trying to apply pressure. The blood was quickly spreading on her dress away from the cut.

"Damn! Lise, you okay?" Hawk felt his hidden fear rising again. His heart was thumping so loudly and quickly, he thought Lise could hear it if her head was any closer.

"I'll… be fine…" Lise managed to heave the words out of her mouth. "Just a scratch…"

"Just a scratch?... You know I say those stuff… not you…"

"I'm… going to… be okay… Hawk… I'm not… going… away yet…"

"Oh, why did you have to say… 'yet'?… "

"… Heh… not really… what I had in mind… for my initiation, huh?"

"Shh… don't talk anymore…"

"Lise! Hawk!" Tiffany ran up toward them. "What happen? Why's Lise on the ground?"

"Tiffany…"

Tiffany kneeled down next to Lise. She gasped when she saw Lise's wound.

"Oh my gosh! What… what happened to you, Lise?"

"Surge got her on the stomach." Hawk grimly explained.

"I… I should have… helped you guys." Tiffany lowered her head.

"It's not your fault…" Lise shook his head slowly. "You… had to help the others…"

"Lise…"

"Don't… worry about me… I'm going to be all right…" Lise started to breathe harder.

"Lise! Don't speak!" Hawk warned.

"I'm… okay… ugh…" Lise passed out after she spoke. Hawk laid her on his lap.

"Damn. I… I shouldn't have let her take on Surge. Goddess! How careless I was! I should have taken him on! Not her… This is what I get for not doing what I should have done."

"Hawk, Lise could do this by herself. She wanted to; it was her choice. She wanted to…"

"I know why she done it, Tiffany. I just… wish it wouldn't be as far as this."

"She wanted to, Hawk."

"Yeah. I… I shoulda stepped in and took the cut."

"Lise can take care of herself, Hawk. Sometimes you win and sometimes you lose. It's not just one way or the other."

"… You're right, I guess. Lise did it because she wanted to. I just wish she doesn't take it to the extreme."

"She's a queen. She needs to do such things."

"(Sighs)… Good point..."

Hawk looked around the room. It was like a cemetery that has been completely dug up. Bodies dotted the room like dust. Masses of wounds covered them. Limbs and body pieces were scattered across the room. Blood were like paint, splattered mostly on the reflective floor and walls. Pools of it created a scene of red dots underneath bodies. But most disgustingly was the smell. That smell of fresh flesh cutted open, even though it wasn't even rotting yet. Death himself certainly made his day, enjoying his little party.

"Man… look at all the bodies." Hawk commented after looking. "Is Carlie okay?"

"Yeah. She was with me." Tiffany smiled a bit. "We kept each other safe."

"Thank goodness." Hawk again looked around, this time for survivors. "There's Duran and Angela, looking okay. Eliza… Merci, still looking sad from the news… King Richard… I think that's Kevin there… with his father… Queen Valda… there's Carlie, looking a bit shaken… Priest of Light with Heath… Faerie King… Lord Flamekhan's okay… Jessica's okay, too… Nikita's cool… Looks to me that everyone I know is good. Just couldn't say the same for some, though."

Hawk looked back at Lise again. Lise was turning pale and breathing with difficulty. Hawk still felt warmth from Lise, though not as warm as a healthy person. Fear gripped Hawk to where it was almost choking him. His heart was pounding too much for Hawk to stop. He again looked around the main hall, seeing if any help would arrive. Tiffany, seeing Hawk's worried face, put her hand on Hawk's.

"She's going to be okay, Hawk. She said so herself." Tiffany reminded.

"Kinda hard to believe that, considering she just passed out on me." Hawk looked at Tiffany.

"Queen Lise! Queen Lise!" an Amazoness yelled out.

"Over here!" Tiffany called back, putting her hand out toward the Amazoness.

The Amazoness came over. She too turned pale when she saw Lise's deep wound.

"No… Queen Lise…" she began.

"She's okay. She needs some help, though."

"… Right. Bring her up to her room and we'll tend to her."

Hawk stood and lifted Lise on his arms, holding her by her back and legs. The Amazoness went off toward the right stairs by the throne. Hawk slowly moved toward the stairs. Tiffany followed after. When they reached halfway to the stairs, Carlie saw them and ran toward them. She saw Hawk carrying Lise, her dress and long ponytail daggling. This informed Carlie that something was wrong.

"Oh, no! Lise! What happen, Hawk?" Carlie was shock.

"Don't worry, Carlie. She's going to be okay." Hawk turned to look around the room again. "Um, why don't you go outside? Leave the matter to us."

"Whaaaa…" Carlie cocked her head sideways. "Oh, Hawk means the dead…"

"Uh, yeah… That's what I meant… Now go outside. It's not good for you to stay here."

"Carlie okay here."

"You can't. Just go outside, okay?"

"Why?"

"'Cause I said so. Look, it's for your own good."

"Please, please? Can't Carlie stay? Carlie will be good." Carlie did her 'sweet' face.

"… (Sighs) Okay, okay! Just… don't use that face. It just breaks me down too much." Hawk just couldn't tear away from the look.

"Yea!"

Carlie ran toward the Priest of Light and Heath. Tiffany turned toward Hawk.

"You think it's a good idea leaving her here?" Tiffany asked.

"Tiffany. She used 'The Sweet Face'. It's just plain impossible to resist that. Besides, I can't call her back and change my mind. She might get angry or cry. It gets real harsh from there on out."

Hawk carried Lise to her room. Inside, he laid her on the bed slowly. He can already see that the bleeding has not stopped. He was having thoughts that maybe it's too late since she was not cared for earlier. Amazonesses were rushing around, doing things, and talking about the situation. Hawk overheard an Amazoness say the one sentence that made his heart wrench from the inside. Two Amazonesses asked Hawk and Tiffany to leave while they tend for Lise. Standing outside, Hawk leaned against the wall near Lise's room. He hung his head, letting his hair shield his face. Tiffany walked up to him.

"She's going to be okay. Don't lose hope." Tiffany tried to lighten the situation.

"… One of them said she lost a lot of blood. They don't know if the bleeding will stop and heal overnight. It's… all on the matter of luck. She lives… or she…" Hawk couldn't finish the sentence. This is the sentence he overheard from that Amazoness. His fear is beginning to take over his heart.

"Don't say that. She'll live. Just hope for the best. Hope at least does something, right?"

"… Well, it's now… so hard just to do what you say. It just seems so much easier and less painful if I… just accept…"

"You can't!... You… just can't…"

"Tiffany…"

"Hawk! Please! Don't! You… have to keep faith… She will survive… She will…"

Hawk didn't say anything.

"Please… don't give up…"

"It's… it's too hard… I might get hurt again… to lose… a friend…"

"Listen to me!" Tears began to show at the bottom of her eyes, "She's my friend, too! Even though… we knew each other for a day… she's like a friend I known for a lifetime… she's a friend that supported me because I don't remember a thing… she's my friend, too… (Sniffs)."

Hawk looked at her eyes. Her face was full of tears by now. Hawk could see the sorrow clouding her heart, yet… could see a glimmer of hope shining inside. Hawk knew what Tiffany was talking about. He lowered his head in question.

_Hope… so… hard just to do and keep… so much easier to accept… but, no! I… I can't… I can't give up… Not while I still have the chance. I still can do something. Better do something than nothing… just hope… just… gotta… Lise… hang in there… _Hawk thought with confidence.

A tear ran down his cheek. Hawk simply wiped it away slowly and quietly sniffs. Tiffany waited for Hawk's answer.

"… Guess I better do something besides worrying, huh?" Hawk quietly said. "Heh, I remember the Bons saying this, 'Hope, not worry'. How did I forget about it so badly?"

Tiffany showed a small smile that Hawk managed to catch out of his eye. Hawk looked at Tiffany, then nodded at her. She nodded back.

"Hope, not worry, huh?" Tiffany thought about the phrase.

"Yeah… Hey… you don't mind if… I wait here… for…" Hawk tried to ask.

"You can stay here... all you need." Tiffany understood Hawk.

"… Thanks."

"… It's a bit ironic… that we help each other, huh? Like when we were out on the balcony?"

"Yeah… I guess it's ironic. That or it's just me." Hawk shrugged.

Tiffany broadened her smile, then went downstairs. Hawk looked out the window nearby. The sun was already starting to set, feeding Hawk's fear inside. Hawk turned his head towards Lise's room.

_Just… make it out, okay, Lise? Don't… get us all down.

* * *

_

At the beach near the Path to the Heavens

"Sir! I reported to Captain Jack as your orders." the same messenger as before reported to Surge. Surge was sitting on a rock with his defeated assault group. The ship was nearby, plain view from the shore.

"What did he think of today's work, mate?"

"He was pleased with the completed objective. However, he was dissatisfied about how many men were lost during the battle. He warns you that the next time you complete an objective, you must not risk losing so many men."

"To hell with him! This is my job, and I will do it the way I want it to! I ain't worried about how many men I lost or how disappointed Jack is! He can just take that 'dissatisfaction' and shove it up his ass! If it were up to me, I would be happy just the way it was."

"He was also not pleased that you gave the Queen a fatal wound. He ordered that the three heroes must stay alive in order to perform the extraction completely."

"Do I really care if I killed one or not? Besides, just tell him she'll be okay. If she can survive tonight. It might 'please' him somewhat."

"The Captain wants you and the men back on the ship immediately, sir. We are preparing for Part 5."

"Part 5. Part. Part. Stupid way to label them." Surge shook his head. "What's Part 5?"

"Pursue the heroes collecting the spirits and force them to collect faster."

"Right, right." Surge grunted as he got up. "All right, men! Back to the ship until further orders!"

* * *

"Hawk! I'm glad you're okay!" Jessica found Hawk near Lise's room. She ran up and hugged him.

"Yeah, yeah. Just a few bruises. I ain't going to let waterlogged thieves take me down." Hawk hugged her back. However, the hug was somehow unsatisfying. "You okay, too?

"Yes. My father and some of our Ninjas held off the pirates, so I was okay from the start."

"That's great…"

Jessica heard Hawk's tone when he said the previous sentence.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked.

"Lise. She got a hard cut on her stomach. Don't know if she's going to survive the night."

"The Queen? Oh… that's… I'm so sorry to hear that. I know how much she means to you as a friend."

"Yeah…"

"Well, I hope she survives. I've… got to go back home now…"

Hawk heard an Amazoness earlier stating that every guest has to go home immediately for safety. The bodies of their own people, well, they can take home, too, if they want. The bodies of the Amazonesses that died in battle are now being buried outside. Hawk could hear digging, and the lowering of caskets in the ground (Amazonesses honor **every** warrior, never just throwing their bodies in like rocks). He hears the prayers going out, and some cries from friends and families that lived here or from the guests that have relative connections. Hawk felt even worse knowing all of this.

_Lise… don't… just don't… go six feet under like they do…_

Eliott is crying in his room when he heard what happened to his sister. Eliza went inside Lise's room for 'comfort' and hasn't come out yet. Tiffany would have done the same thing, but she suggested that she attend to the castle duties, as a way to do something that passes time while she hangs onto the thought of Lise being okay. Carlie followed suit behind her, amazingly not affected by Lise's condition. "Lise okay, Carlie knows" is all she said. Duran, Angela, and Kevin came by, giving luck and hoping that Lise is all right. Royalties that were guests did the same thing. The rest of the castle are all worried that they were about to lose their Queen; worst, on her first day. It would be bad, since Eliott will then have to be King and he isn't ready.

"Well, Hawk… good-bye. I wish you luck on your journey." Jessica kissed Hawk on his cheek. Yet again, the kiss had no feeling of warmth and happiness to Hawk.

"See ya, Jessica. Tell the guys to keep stealing from the greedy bastards for me, okay?" Hawk waved at her while she head down the stairs.

"I will!"

* * *

Tiffany and Carlie were attending to castle matters that didn't involve death. They finished most of the work that the Amazonesses have left behind to deal with the bodies in the main hall. Last thing on the list was nothing more than attending the guests' rooms. When they finished the last room, the grandfather clock nearby rang loudly in the room.

"Mmm?" Tiffany noticed. "Oh, it's midnight. Better get some sleep. Good thing we finished all of the work quickly, right, Carlie?"

Carlie didn't respond. She was silently sleeping on the guest bed. She slept a while ago while Tiffany was busy working and not checking on her.

_Well, I guess this is your room then…_

Tiffany stretched out. She blew out the candle lighting the room, then exited. When she exited, not a thing or sound was in the hallway. Tiffany took a deep breath, knowing that every one's fast asleep.

_Empty. Just empty. Gives me the creeps._

_It certainly does._

Tiffany jumped and almost screamed if she had not realized that the voice came from inside her head.

_Oh my… Faerie, please! Don't ever speak to me unexpectedly like that when I'm alone like this!... (Sigh) I'm getting scared too much._

_Sorry, I have no one to talk to for a while except Wisp. He's good in a conversation, but… talking to him all day gets rather…_

_Boring?_

_Yeah. I didn't want to put it that way since it's rude._

_(Silence)_

_You think Lise is going to be okay? _Tiffany asked.

_I… hope so… She's a good friend… I would hate to lose such a person._ Faerie responded.

_I would, too. But this… mostly affects Hawk._

_I noticed. He and Lise were… very close together…ever since they knew that their lives crossed paths with each other._

_I could… almost feel his pain… his sorrow… He and Lise really are close… It must hurt him very much… to have a friend's life hanging on the balance._

_I don't know what will happen to Hawk if Lise…_

_It won't happen. Lise will survive. I know it. Hawk is hoping with all his might. I am, too._

_Well, who says I'm not? I'm hoping for Lise, too._

_Great! Lise needs all the help she can get._

_I just wish that I didn't have to wait until tomorrow. It's really hurtful on the moral._

Tiffany began to walk toward her room, then stopped. She noticed that the door to the room next to hers is open. She looked inside and found it vacant.

_Hawk's not in here. He must still be…_ Tiffany thought.

Tiffany walked up to the bed and grabbed the blanket. She then made her way through the castle to where Lise's room would be. There, outside the room on the same spot, was Hawk sleeping on the ground. Sleeping to his left, Hawk looked uncomfortable, which is the reason why Tiffany brought the blanket. It was a little chilly tonight, so she brought the blanket to keep Hawk warm. She kneeled down and carefully laid the blanket on top of Hawk. She smiled, seeing that Hawk would even sleep out here for Lise.

"Lise… Please… be okay…" Hawk said in his sleep.

Tiffany, hearing this, closed her eyes, then opened them, keeping in her mind that Lise will be okay. She tried not to lose thought. She stood up, feeling pity for the whole situation. She walked back into her room. Closing the door, she looked at her room, then at the window. She walked up and stared out through the window, holding her candle. She then blew her candle out.

_Hope, not worry._

**_I'm so horrible when I wrote where the guests sit… Even worse on food, entertainment, ceremony, and attack… But, then again, I had to show a visual thought… and it's just my opinion, so you don't have to listen to me, like you don't listen to what other authors write up there and down here…_**

_**Way too much silence as guests walk in…**_

_**More errors that the spelling & grammar check missed than Simon's all too cruel remarks in American Idol…**_

**_And I still can't figure out the name people go by in country. Is it Rolantean, Rolantan, Rolanten…?_**


	10. The Wind Blows

**_Umm… could someone please tell me why I'm writing this fanfic? I forgot…_**

**_If you read the cliffhanger on Chapter 9, do not come crying (or being happy) to me. Or complain that it was etched in your mind for almost a year already. I am not responsible for physically, mentally, or emotionally change or damage. Thank you for your wasting your time reading this. Read the chapter below, review, and have a nice day._**

**A Thief's Story**

**Chapter 10-The Wind Blows**

The all-shining sun starts to awaken itself from its dark slumber. Its rays gradually change the color of the mountain, from dark to light. The world is the child, awoken by the mother sun. Resting on the high, windy mountain was a castle seemingly concrete to where it stands. A high object blazing, it marked a great human building ever constructed. The sun caresses the castle like a daughter. Light surrounded with warmth. 'If there was no such sight as this, I swear to the Goddess that evil prevailed within the hearts of people to not construct a structure of magnificence' a traveler once said when he beheld such a sight.

The bright rays of light pierced the window on a high corridor of the castle. Its warm beams steadily flow on the floor seen through the window. It glides across, until it gently touched a figure in deep slumber on the floor. The light hugged the figure, growing upward until it left the blanket he wore, and softly kissed his face. He moved a bit, shifting himself, soothed by what he felt. Suddenly, footsteps were heard, going up the lower stairs nearby. A lady was humming to herself while she climbed to the floor the sleeping person was on. She saw, blinked, then gave herself a small smile. She walked up to the window nearby and quietly opened it, then left the corridor using the other lower stair. Songs of morning birds started to fill in the silence of the corridor. Sweet scents of mountain flowers poured in, sweet enough to calm down even an angry behemoth. The slumbering person stirred by these pleasures, unable to sleep any longer ignoring these morning delights. He woke up, feeling confidence and being carefree. He stretched himself and sat up, confused for a moment why he was sleeping on the floor.

With a snap, a thought generated and filled his mind stretching to the far end. Horrible worry overtook his face as he jumped up and looked around if anybody was in the corridor with him. He quickly looked behind, seeing a door. Nobody. He burst through the door, entering a bedroom, disbelief stopping him where he stood. A white canvas bed holds a young lady, still as a self-portrait. He rushed up to the side, desperately searching for any signs of life flowing through the girl. Nothing… not a breath of air, not a movement of a body part, not a shift in the laid back hair, nothing…

"No… no… It… can't be… No…"

His heart became a shattered mirror, separate images of memories that were once one. By the moments that pass, they started to gray, as if becoming the body before his eyes. He slowly let his head fall, until it reached the bed and found himself kneeling down. Indigo hair fell on the bed, partially covering his eyes. His breath starts to become themselves, letting in and out air without his consent. Deep breathing made hurtful sounds and heated the area it lays. He didn't move for a while, pouring everything of the past moment into his thoughts. He then gropes around, couldn't bear to lift his closed eyes to assist his search, much less having his face look again at the motionless body. The hand moved about, almost as if a spirit has possessed it. The hand finally found what the person was searching for. The hand slipped into another, the girl's, a hand retaining its purity even with its white silk glove, accompanied by the feather coronal, on the night table nearby. The person then let his hand pull the soft, feminine counterpart toward his face. He slowly caresses his cheek with her hand. He expected comfort, but pain stepped forward first, hurting what was left of his heart. A sorrow so strong on his spirit, tears began to break from his closed eyes, streaming down his cheeks and on the hand of the girl. He didn't hold back, he just couldn't. All he had hoped for were taken away, leaving him with nothing but his tears. He simply let his watery companions flow like their relatives, the river. Then, his sorrow turns into words as they reached his mouth.

"Lise… why… why did you… hafta go?" Hawk sob quietly. "I… I… I would have… would have done anything… given anything… anything to bring you back… just to… just to bring you back… Lise… please… come back… come back… please… for me?..."

Hawk slowly rubs Lise's hand against his cheek again. Sheer pain flows through his body, but he overcame it with the comfort that followed. Memories began to flash in his thoughts, each containing an envelope of feelings.

_Your hands… I vividly remember when our hands met. It was nothing more than an act of friendship back at Jad, when we decided to travel together. We shook hands as agreement… Then, there was that time when we really… felt feelings through them. 'The Incident on the Ghost Ship' is what you called it, back then, when it happened. We all found this scary ass 'Captain's Log'. You and I were just scouring through all the 'Die' words searching for clues, while Carlie wandered off. Then, this Mataro guy showed up and turned Carlie into a ghost, with the passing of a curse. Next thing we knew we were out in the hallways finding the source of this curse. It was all smooth, until a guy screamed out. All of a sudden, you just quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me toward you. I swear, I thought you were a coward right there and now. Squeezing the life out of my hand, hugging my shoulder and arm. (Sighs) I guess I was freaked out, too. But you there, needing comfort… I felt your fear and desire to quell it. For a while, I thought I had to hold your hand and lead you toward the deck. But you simply let go and said, well, **stuttered** that your nerves were 'troubled'. (Laughs) Like I'm going to believe that! But I see it…I look into your eyes while you said that, and I saw. You were afraid. I never understand people who say they have no fear. They're practically stronger if they face them, not hide them. Your eyes said that…the fear… but maybe… it wasn't the eyes… maybe… it was your hand… that told me… How your hand felt, it seems to tell me more. More than what is deep in the honest eyes or what true words that come from the mouth… Like that memory, I also remember how your hand felt. It was… softer than the gentle wind… lighter than a young flower… warmer than the relieving sun on a cool day… Maybe that's what I remember most. Warmth. It was like I… I felt your spirit… touching mine… Probably something I can never describe in my life. All I know is that it felt… 'spiritually' now that I think about… felt better than anything in the whole world. It was as if warmth is a spirit. Your warmth. Your spirit. Heh… I don't even know what I'm talking 'bout now. (Sighs) Warmth…It made me feel… It made me feel… I just CAN'T describe it… Warm…The hand… So warm… like… like right now?_

Hawk stopped his train of thoughts and opened his eyes. His entire mind was concentrating on this thought. He looked up, bringing the vision of Lise's hand into his eyes. He focused on her hand, then made his way to her arm and back down to the hand again.

_It's… It's… warm…still warm…_ Hawk still couldn't believe what he discovered. _It's still warm? Wha… WHAT THE?..._

"Really, Hawk? You would have given anything, for me?" an all-too-familiar voice quietly said to him. "In that case, would you give up yourself a year to do all the castle work around here?"

Hawk's face met Lise's, whose eyes have slowly opened to meet his. She gave her heart-warming smile at Hawk.

"Lise!" Hawk's breathing stopped, then took a load of air out. "(Sighs) Maybe a month, yeah. Year? You're asking the wrong person."

"He he. As always." Lise turned her body around toward Hawk, her cheek on the pillow.

"So, y-you were playing dead on me?"

"Yes. A nurse came in and woke me up. She was glad that I made it. And… she also told me…" Lise slightly looked down, "that you were outside, sleeping… waiting for morning... to see if I got through the night."

"Oh, well, that… it's just because you're… you're a very close friend. It's just sad to see you go away like that. I just had to be there."

"… Thanks. I'm grateful for that."

"Hey, don't mention it."

Lise looked up at Hawk and gave him a smile of gratefulness. She looked at the handholding that was still on the bed. Hawk followed her eyes to the hands, then looked away, not sure if he could explain this. Deciding it was better to change the subject, he looked back.

"You know, you still haven't told me why you pretended to be dead." Hawk asked.

"Oh, that. I thought it'd be funny and lighten up your mood. I was just sitting up until I heard you wake up. I lay down and took a deep breath when you came in. I quietly took small breath when you kneeled down. You would have found out if you have taken the time to see that I'm not pale."

"Well… there wasn't… enough light in the room, okay? It was pretty hard to tell."

"Heh… Well, it's not the point."

"Goddess, you just had to play dead."

"Did it help you?"

"Well… okay, it did. You really did something."

"And… well, you did, too. I heard you kneel down, then I felt you hold my hand…" Lise put her other hand on top of the handholding, "putting it against your cheek, then rubbing it softly…"

"Uh… um…"

"I felt tears that rolled from your cheek to my hand… then the words… those delicate… delicate words… that were spoken… with your feelings. It touched me that you… could say such things…"

Hawk felt like he was caught red-handed. Just moments ago, he poured all his feelings out like a bucket. Now he wishes he were somewhere else doing **something** else, even fight the Dark Prince again by himself, anything to escape the dangerous mixture of feelings brewing in his heart. He broke his eye contact from Lise, trying to ease himself with things around him.

_Um… look! There's Lise's feather coronal on the night table, along with the gloves! Um, um…Window! It's a nice day outside! Don't have to ruin it by stopping myself. Uh, Lise's white nightdress! Can't see the bandage covering the gash! Uh-oh, I have to **avoid** contact, not make them! Uh, white blanket! White… um… bed! White… gloves! I already did that! Um, blue… blue… blue sky! Did that, too. Blue… blue… blue…blue eyes! Aw, shit!_ Hawk found himself staring back at Lise's eyes. _Why, WHY did I have to tell her all that stuff while she was…was… PRETENDING to be dead? Now I wish she WAS dead. SOMEBODY… ANYBODY… PLEASE SAVE MY ASS!… Huh, first time I've ever thought of that…_

Lise giggled when she saw that Hawk had, well, pretty much nowhere to run or hide. She saw the priceless expression on the thief's face. Hawk felt himself going red on his cheeks. It was now impossible to break eye contact between them. Lise withdrew her top hand from the handholding.

"… Ah-hem…" Lise coughed. "Then after that, you started to **feel** my hand and arm. FEELING my hand and arm! Goddess! I was very close to laughing out loud from your ticklish touching, well, that, or slap you very hard for doing such a thing."

_Man, this girl changes subject one too many._ Hawk let out a deep sigh. _On negative things, too!_

"Is that so?" Hawk responded teasingly. "I thought you like having a guy **feel** your arms and hands."

"Not likely, especially when I'm asleep or unconscious, Mr. Touchie-Touchie."

"So you wouldn't let an innocent guy like me touch your hands and arms?" Hawk simpered.

"Oh, no. If I did, I would have to kill you!"

The two laughed, relieved that such past events doesn't affect each other. The door opened, etching a creaking sound as Tiffany stood there, taking in the scene. The two slowly turned their gaze on her, unsure of what should happen next. But time decided to change things, as an open smile gradually developed on Tiffany's face, feelings of relief and happiness stabbing the gloominess of worry and sorrow to death many times over.

"Lise! You're okay!" Tiffany rushed up to Lise, who sat up when Tiffany came in. Tiffany threw her body forward, hugging Lise with a push.

"There, there. I'm not going anywhere now." Lise closed her eyes. "Did I worry everyone with this?"

"Yeah. But the important thing is you're okay. I've never gave up hope that you'll be up and going around."

"Thanks. You're a good friend."

Hawk, seeing this, nearly forgot his hand was still grasping Lise. It was right there, the hands on Tiffany's back. He just HAD to slip it off, lest Tiffany will notice that the feeling wasn't right on her back, or worse, see the hold with her eyes. He slowly let go of his grasp and tried to slip off. Strangely, Lise still had her grip on his hand.

_Great. Now, I'm really stuck in a hole I can't get out of…Come on, come on!... Argh! Where's the sweat when you need it!_

"I'm just so glad you're okay…" Tiffany let go. "I thought I was going to lose a new friend so suddenly."

"Looks like I've prove you wrong. I don't intend to go so soon when I've so much things to do, like saving the world again and kicking some butt the good old-fashioned way."

Hawk unnoticeably slid his hand off, hoping that (no, praying to Lady Luck) at all cost that what happen here a while ago should never touch the surface of the public.

"Um, I'm gonna get some fresh air, okay?" Hawk stood up and went out the door before anybody could answer.

"Well. I guess he's going outside for his business." Lise turned her gaze on the door toward Tiffany.

"Um, well…" Tiffany gave a weak smile. She sat on the bed next to her. "Lise, I know what it is."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh, don't tell me that I looked like I didn't notice." Now the smile turned into a small excitement. "I saw it clearly even before I met you. You and Hawk. I didn't think it would happen. But, your hand was… well… what I saw there completely convinced me."

"Oh… I… um… uh… Hawk was just…"

"You don't have to explain it… to me. Just… seeing your hand, around his; it's enough to tell me."

"Well, um, me and Hawk really… aren't that close. I mean, we're very close friends. He was, well… very worried about me."

"Maybe I shouldn't talk about it."

"No, it's okay." One small step of talk, one big step for Lise. "I do want to talk about it, I guess. I kept it alone inside my head so long I'm about to go crazy… and lose control in front of Hawk and everybody."

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing."

"No. I would never forgive myself if **that** ever happens."

"He he. So, well?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think it was just more than relief when he holds your hand?"

"Um, well… I don't know. My mind raced with thoughts when he did. Relief, yes. There was also fear, which I never experienced so long in my life. And, well, there's…"

"Yes?"

"There's… uh… I felt… happiness. Strange type of happiness. It just sends my heart pounding."

"And what do you think is happening to him when he holds your hand?"

"I really don't know, Tiffany. I guess that's what worries me. What if he doesn't feel the same way about me? I… could never live myself up to it if he…"

"What about how you feel about him? Whenever you think or see him?"

"Why are you asking me such difficult and uncomfortable questions?"

"Oh, come on. It's simple ones. Easy questions that anybody can answer. Well, unless that is, if the answer is uncomfortable or private to them. And it's me you're talking to. Not strangers, your relatives, or even Hawk. It's just me. A friend. To help you through."

"… Okay. I guess you're the only one I can talk to since you saw what happen."

"So?"

"Yes, well. I sometimes feel like I'm not in control of myself, whenever I see him. My body goes off by itself. Thoughts flashes like a crowd in my head. I have a hard time making myself move. And my heart is beating so loudly I thought it a drum playing instead. It was most disturbing."

"And when did this all begin?"

"That I don't know. It sort of happen gradually, I think. It didn't happen in the beginning when I first met him. Maybe… when we saved Rolante? I didn't think much of it. I carried out my mission without a thought about it. But we did have some good times together. I guess that made us close friends and no closer."

"Close friends. That's nice. But you still think it will stay as close friends?"

"You sound like a psychologist, you know that?"

"Just answer the question."

"It may stay as close friends. I don't want anymore than what I have. The thought bears too much for me to handle."

"But, you do think that it will go higher? To where…" Tiffany held her breath, "intimacy occurs?"

"I can just not answer that question and leave it as be."

"Come on! I want to know!"

"It's private from there. Now that… I'm really uncomfortable with."

"Okay, okay. It's private. It's yours to think about."

"Please promise me that you won't tell anybody, especially Hawk."

"I promise. Don't worry," Tiffany lowers her voice to a whisper, "I won't tell anyone. Your secret's safe with me. And besides, I know what your answer was going to be. And what your thoughts are… about Hawk…"

Lise smiled, having to see that her trust with Tiffany grows even more. Not everyday a person like this comes along.

"Lise awake! Yay!" Carlie's voice was heard ringing through the room.

Carlie ran up and amazingly jumped and hugged Lise with a force that sent her backward. She sat up again, pulling Carlie off.

"Yes, I'm awake, Carlie." Lise set Carlie down next to her on the bed. "Now, you were a good young lady while I was asleep, weren't you?"

* * *

_Goddess! I was almost screwed, right then and there. I'm just hoping Tiffany didn't see a thing._ Hawk thought. 

He was leaning on the balcony, staring at the scenery that the sun has lit up. A new morning, a new day, a new hope. That was the main goal here. To stop Spiratin, before he does whatever he's going for. And to make sure not to be captured by him, too. To make sure that he does not collect the three pieces of the Sword of Mana. Wielding the Sword of Mana will unleash unimaginable magic and power beyond that of the gods. To control the power of Mana, absorbing it or placing it to the source it once came from. To reshape one's world by creating or destroying life. To grant any wish the wielder has. A chosen person, of a heart of fairness and justice, will be accepted by it. Of course, if an evil person wields it (or anybody nowadays, whether good or bad), it accepts its owner, with a little forced acceptance magic, of course. And then, the evil person would do what he or she desires, which everybody knows is to either rule or destroy the world. Hey, that's the downside of the Sword of Mana. The Goddess could have at least made the Sword not accept evil wielders. But, no, she made it into a "mirror", anyhow. How could the Goddess of Mana be so du-

"Hey, Hawk!" a voice called out from behind him.

"Oh, hey, Tiffany." Hawk heard her voice.

"Mmm… I just love the fresh mountain air."

"Yeah…"

The two leaned on the balcony, enjoying an indescribable scene the balcony provides.

"Um… I… I saw you with Lise…" Tiffany brought out.

"Yeah… You came in on us."

"I know… I meant… you and Lise… I saw you two…" Tiffany lowered her head a bit, "holding hands."

"Oh…"

_Now I really am screwed!_

"I know… how you feel… about her…"

"Tiffany…"

"It's going to be a secret, I know." Tiffany leaned in and, with a smile, whispered. "My lips are sealed."

Hawk sighed with relief. He was glad with this sentence. The only person Hawk would ever trust with such a thing of his would only be Eagle. Now it looks like Tiffany's in.

"Thanks." Hawk smiled back.

"So…" Tiffany's curiosity is on high again, probing to fill it up, "do you two accept each other?"

_Huh? Wait, never mind_

"Not really… I'm not sure she would feel the same way about me as I do about her." Hawk heaved out a sigh. He turned toward the open sky. "I mean, maybe what she did was… pity. Look at me. I'm just a common thief. How would I be able to be with… the new Queen of Rolante?"

"It doesn't matter who you or Lise are. It's what you feel about each other."

"Well, um…" Hawk glanced at Tiffany, "I'm not really comfortable 'bout this subject…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. There I go again, prying into another person's privacy."

"Eh?"

"Um, nothing." Tiffany paused for a moment. "Well, what are we doing next? When Lise feels better?"

"Well, first of all, Lise won't be with us when we retrieve Jinn. She's too injured right now."

"Oh. That's too bad. I feel sorry for that. She was strong in that battle yesterday."

"Yeah… I'm sure we can do this without her. Oh, well." Hawk shook his head. "Anyway, we go get Jinn. Then we find a free and easy means of transportation. Lise still won't lend me the Wind Drum, so we're gonna travel to the Grassland Country Forcena, to ask King Richard for the Pihyara Flute."

"What does this Pihyara Flute do?"

"Summons a giant turtle in the water called Booskaboo. He provides an alternative way for sea travel."

"A giant… turtle?"

"Yeah, I know, I know. Anyway, we can get the Earth spirit, Gnome, while we're at it. He lives in the Cleft of the Earth, and…"

(Silence)

"And?..."

"Well, that's as far as the plan goes. I'll cook another one up as soon as we get the flute." Hawk stretched out. "Ah, that's better. All right, let's go get Jinn."

* * *

"Whoa!" Tiffany's cap almost flew off her head had she not caught it. "It's… rather windy in here, huh?" 

"That why it called 'Corweedor of Wind'!" Carlie explained.

"It's 'corridor', Carlie." Hawk corrected.

They haven't got very far inside because two head statues were blocking the first corridor by blowing powerful gust, which made the way impassable. Again, Tiffany never ceases to ask questions.

"So what should we do now?"

"We need to turn the heads." Hawk, somehow, enjoys answering Tiffany's endless numbers of questions. "And in order to do that, we have our good switch right here."

Hawk stuck his thumb out to point toward a green diamond protruding out from a wall.

"You want to do the honors?" Hawk asked Tiffany.

"Um…" Tiffany walked up to the switch, "what do I have to do?"

"Just press it."

With two hands and an amount of effort pushing, the switch intruded into the wall. It shuddered a second later, followed by grinding sounds that were heard from both the switch and the statues to the left. The switch rotated 45° degrees, while the statues themselves turned to their right 90° degrees. With the statues, the wind it blows turns, too.

"Oh." Tiffany shrugged. "It's… simple."

"Well, it's going to get harder than you think…" Hawk walked ahead.

* * *

WHISH! Carlie cast Saint Beam on an Armor Knight. He survived the blue light of holiness, but the attack left a burning in his soul. Carlie was surprised by this. She retreated as the heavy swordsman lumbered after her. But Carlie wasn't looking; this cost her dearly as she almost fell over an abyss. She turned around, fear gripping her as the assailant stepped toward with each second. Inside his helmet, a smile appeared, as he was ready to finish Carlie off. It didn't matter if Carlie was a child or not. He just wanted to kill. Step by step, he came closer, until he stopped and raised his sword. 

"Ahhhhhhh!" Carlie turned around and covered her eyes.

WHEW! SHUS! SHUS! The swordsman stops, groans, then falls to his knees. Carlie opened her eyes, amazed that she wasn't in two pieces. The swordsman gasps, then makes the final fall to the ground. Two daggers was stuck in his back, and Hawk in the background smiling from a throwing stance.

"Watch yourself, Carlie." was all Hawk said.

"Th-Thanks, Hawk!"

"I'll never understand why you always get into trouble." Hawk silently said. He then shook his head. "(Sighs) Then again, I'll never understand why we always get in trouble."

* * *

The Corridor of Wind is a maze with basically obstacles, representing who-knows-what statues blowing impassable wind in their direction. But, like every maze, there's always a way to pass these obstacles, in the form of green diamonds coming out of a wall and some navigation. But there are other things to take account for. Danger is the most used and recognized one. With enemies popping out from around every corner, and the risk of falling into one of the many dark abyss either by carelessness or by the powerful wind coming from the damn head statues… 

Either way, Hawk, Carlie, and Tiffany managed to pass the corridors with little problems, except for one moment where Hawk stumbled and dropped almost half of the current Lucs and most of the items in their inventory to one of the bottomless holes.

"Oops…" Carlie gave Hawk a hard stare while Tiffany desperately searched for the lost things.

"Maybe Hawk should 'deevined' the stuff between Carlie and Tiffany more times." Carlie suggested with an annoyed tone.

"It's 'divide', Carlie, and I don't have to. I can take care of things myself."

Carlie sighs and rolls her eyes at the same time. She shook her head, mumbled "Grown-ups", then walked off. Hawk walked over to Tiffany. She kept searching with no luck.

"It's no use, Tiffany…" Hawk kneeled beside her. "I lost them forever."

"Oh… but, how are we prepared for battle if we are less prepared than before?"

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure that we can get Jinn without those items… and… those Lucs…"

Hawk almost let his voice broke if he stayed there any longer.

* * *

After some fighting and a restoration at a Golden Mana Goddess statue, the three found themselves in an open area that jutted out from the mountain like a cliff. 

"Huh… where's Jinn?" Hawk looked around.

"Jinn! Jinn! Where Jinn go?" Carlie called out.

"Jinn! Jinn!" came Tiffany's voice. "Anybody!"

"You three are so dull-witted it scares me." Faerie flew out and spoke.

"You don't have to insult us to get your attention." Hawk said.

"Ugh… Remember what Wisp said? The spirits revived the guardians. They're using them to protect themselves. Also remember that Spiratin corrupted the guardians, turning them against the spirits."

"She's right." Tiffany spoke out. "Does that mean Jinn's in danger?"

"Could be."

"But where's the guardian?" Hawk asked.

"I don't know."

Again, everybody looked around. They found no guardian or spirit, no signs of both of them, or even anything relevant to it.

"Great… Tzenker musta flew off, probably with Jinn already." Hawk concluded.

"Tzenker?" Tiffany asked.

"A summoned monster. A woman with talons for arms and legs, and a pair of wings. Real ugly looking. Even with that stupid pink hair." Hawk explained. "If I was correct, Jinn would use Tzenker as a guardian."

"Oh, wow… It took you that long to figure that out." Faerie said. "Great job for a master Thief."

"Okay… Whatever… The point is, is that Jinn is using Tzenker, but something must have happened."

"Well, Tzenker not here. What to do now?" Carlie asked.

"Well, all we can do is to hope that nothing bad happens to us." Tiffany suggested.

SCREECH! Soaring through the sky was Tzenker, tempted by the sounds of the four below.

"Looks like you spoke too soon." Hawk drew his daggers. "Tzenker has arrived."

Hawk started casting a spell while Carlie drew her flail and started casting her own. Tiffany drew her hammer and waited, but Tzenker instead hovers in the air, flying in circles. It then shot a sharp feather at Carlie, causing pain, but didn't stop her spell casting.

In time, Hawk cast Fire Jutsu. A wave of fire flew from Hawk and dissipated at the touch of Tzenker's flesh. Flames started to burn what it lands on, while dancing around Tzenker. All the while, the power and protection of the guardian's magic weakens as if the fire was burning it itself. Tzenker blew out the deadly flames with its wings, being pissed off and now turning its attention toward Hawk.

With a whish, Carlie cast Earth Saber on everybody. Sparks of light shines on the party, then four illusions of swords thrust out of their bodies in polar directions. With a spin, the swords disappear. A giant chunk of diamond appeared on top of each of them. Strangely, these diamonds went through their bodies and surrounded them, imbuing their weapons the power of the earth.

Tzenker apparently didn't care what new threat Carlie managed to cast on the party, because it sorely wanted a piece of Hawk as revenge. It flew toward him with its 'hand' talon spread out.

_Oh, crap._ Hawk started to run.

But it was a useless and dumb move. Tzenker is a flyer and Hawk isn't. By the laws of nature and common sense, a flyer will always catch a ground object or being unless otherwise, like hiding in a hole, which right now Hawk does not have at his disposal. Anyway, Tzenker snatched Hawk off of his feet, then flew upwards.

"Hawk!" both of the girls yelled out.

With the other talon free, Tzenker did the unthinkable (yet, common to everybody). It started to punch Hawk right in the face, as he was helplessly unable to move due to the rather giant grip of Tzenker.

"(Smacks) AH! WHY YOU BIT-! (Smacks) AH! (Smacks) OW! (Smacks) OW! BLOODY HELL! Eh? Now, why in the world did I say… (Smacks) OW! (Smacks) AH! YOU STUPID BIRD! (Smacks) OW! (Smacks) OW! WHY! (Smacks) AH! (Smacks) AH! (Smacks) OW! (Smacks) AH! WHY THE FACE! (Very hard smacks) OOOWWW! WHY THE FACE?"

Amidst Tzenker's strange beating and Hawk's useless yelling, Tiffany was climbing a high rock close to the oh-so-horrible torture of Hawk. Carlie, acknowledging Tiffany's plan, decided to take a break. She noticed some butterflies nearby, and, by the rules of little girls, started to chase them. Irresistible, no? Anyway, Tiffany got to the top of the rock. She steadied herself, got her hammer ready, then jumped toward Tzenker. In the next 10 seconds is a chain of events that is all too long to write in one sentence. First, Tiffany literally laid the smackdown on Tzenker with the hammer. It stopped flapping, then dropped in its state of numb unconsciousness and an undreamed power of a headache. It let go of Hawk during its fall. Hawk, apparently too stunned of the beating, fell helplessly to a painful landing, along with Tzenker. Tiffany, still in her 'hang' of the air, realized that she forgot about the drop part of her attack. With that, she fell also. One THUMP! Another THUMP! The third one THUMP! never happened because Tiffany coincidently landed on top of Hawk. And again, Hawk suffers another piece of pain. All he had to muster was a groan. Carlie, hearing the sounds, automatically picked up her flail, skipped her way over to her party, then resumed her duty as a healer without a word. And halfway around the world, a dumbass finally stopped meditating under a Mana version of a bodhi tree after extensively looking through geography scrolls, and said these 6 historical words,

"The world of Mana is flat."

Oh, yeah. This pretty much sums up the last 10 seconds.

"Oh… my body…" Hawk groans after some of Carlie's famous healing. "Why do I keep getting pains? Why!... A person can only take so much…"

"Everybody OK?" Carlie asked.

"Oh…" Tiffany moans. "Oh! I'm sorry, Hawk. I guess I keep… falling on you."

"That's… okay… Still… as light as a… feather…"

"I shouldn't keep doing this to you."

"Yes… well… Now… could you please?"

"Could I what?"

"Please… could you… get off of me…"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Tiffany did what she was asked. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"Yes." Hawk felt the strain off his chest. "I'm okay. Whew! That's **much** better."

"Uh-oh." Carlie said.

"Oh, what now?" Hawk groans.

Carlie pointed at Tzenker. It was moving its limbs. Then, it immediately got up and started to flap. In just mere seconds, Tzenker was back in the air.

"Looks like this isn't over." Tiffany picked up her hammer nearby.

"Let's go." Carlie started to charge in.

"WAIT JUST A MINUTE!" Hawk didn't ask, he ordered. "Wait just a damn minute!"

The two girls froze in their tracks. They turned their head toward Hawk.

"Let me deal with Tzenker." Hawk picked up his daggers. "We have some unfinished business…"

Tiffany shrugs while Carlie rolls her eyes and sighs. They both put away their weapons and walked past Hawk. In their eyes, they saw Hawk's face, a mixture of being pissed off and wanting revenge badly. When they stopped, Hawk prepared himself.

"Tiffany, if you please." Hawk didn't turn around to face her. "Make sure Carlie does not see or hear what I'm about to do next."

Tiffany simply nodded. She turned an angry and disbelief Carlie around and covered her eyes and ears.

"Tzenker, what I'm about to do to your feathery ass will make you more than regret beating my face."

Basically, this is what happened next. Hawk charged in with a death cry, and started to chop Tzenker into gory pieces. A combination of Tzenker's bloodcurdling womanish/birdish screams and every profanity words Hawk's knows were emitted high on the mountain. Blood and human/bird bits spewed everywhere. It was apparently a lesson to be learned. Never ever EVER mess with Hawk's face. You do, and Hawk will become a living version of Death. The whole bloodbath was over in a short moment. Tiffany, unaffected by what she saw and heard, let go of Carlie, who was angry that she didn't see the 'exciting' thing happening. All she gets to see was the blood and gore of what's left of Tzenker. Well, at least it was something.

"Okay, I'm done, girls." Hawk came back to them, wiping his daggers clean of blood.

"You didn't have to kill the poor thing like that." Tiffany pointed out.

"I know. But, it just did something that needs consequences."

"Ooouuu, Hawk really did some work out here." Carlie looked around at the red-stained landscape.

"Hmm… I really didn't know Tzenker has that much blood."

"Hey, look!" Tiffany pointed to an object nearby. "Is that…?"

"Jinn!" Carlie yelled out.

A small, blue creature wearing nothing but yellow pants and a hat, sat unconscious near the edge of the cliff. The three rushed up to Jinn. Faerie flew out of Hawk's head with a worried face.

"Jinn, I never thought I have to do this twice." Faerie grimaced.

She cast a spiritual form of Healing Light on Jinn. In no time, Jinn opened his eyes. He was surprised by the four in front of him, but realized who they were. He floated up and hovered toward Faerie.

"Phew! I'm saved! Well, I'm saved again. What is this world coming to?" Jinn said.

"Spiratin released the Mana and is now corrupting it." Faerie answered.

"Who?"

"New evil on the verge. Help us?"

"Yeah, sure! I owe you guys again. I never like an unpaid due."

Faerie and Jinn flew back inside Hawk's head.

"So, how did **this** happen?" Jinn said before disappearing inside.

"All right! That's two spirits. Only six to talk to." Hawk pronounced.

"Let's go back to Rolante." Tiffany suggested.

* * *

"You all got Jinn? Great!" Lise was filled with relief. 

Everybody was in Lise's room. Lise can now walk and run, and do combat. But she still has to take it easy.

"You're good to go?" Hawk asked.

"Sort of. I just need to watch those sudden moves."

"What about your people? How will they do well here?" Tiffany brought up.

"They were fine without me back then. I'm sure they wouldn't cause chaos later on."

"What about the pirates?"

"Oh, my people are going to use the old hideout for a while. I know this seems like a cowardly move, but I want my people to be safe until the threat is over. I'll have patrols to guard the place, and the castle while it's vacant."

"Well, that would explain why there's nobody here except the four of us." Hawk found the answer.

"I… I just want to spend some last moments here… before I go off…"

"Lise, it's not like you'll never see the place again. Like you said, we just have to make sure that this threat is stopped."

"(Sighs) I know."

"Come on. Let's go the hideout and get ourselves ready."

* * *

A cleverly disguised and protected hideout located on the far right side of the mountain, it had necessities, order of government, and communication within itself. It had a large, organized armory, a crude prison, many bunkrooms that strangely has wonderful beds, and a boardroom for government and military meetings. All of this carved out of the mountain. Yet, very comfortable inside. The hideout itself is hidden by a small batch of trees that completely bar the path to the entrance. Above this hideout is a meadow. It may seem like any other sort of meadow, but this one has flowers that release sleeping pollen in the air. Any fellow that wades through this meadow will be gently knocked out for a good couple of hours. However, once that fellow falls victim to the flowers, they immediately, and permanently, will become immune to the pollen after that. This doesn't provide an adequate defense for attackers, but is most useful for the spies that try to search for the hideout itself. The spies get knocked out, the Amazonesses comes in and throws them in jail. Very simple defense against them, but only by luck. The Rolanteans also used the sleeping pollens by summoning the wind (by the power of Jinn) to blow the pollens to faraway places, from their castle to halfway around the world. A good preempt move before assaulting some place, or when you want to have fun and make people sleep at will. 

Lise was in a room that was only made for royalties, and the one to use it is Elliot all by himself.

"Now, Elliot. I think I can count on you to take care of our people from here on out."

"Well, yeah, I can. I'm just worried about you. Why can't I come along? I'm strong enough to take care of the monsters out here. I took on three Needlebirds and finished them off."

"Yes, I know, Elliot. I saw you did that a week ago. I was impressed. But, we need a royalty to watch over our people. I can't do it because-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You have to run around the world trying to ditch the pirates."

"Exactly. That's why you stay here. Now, try to be a good, temporary king while I'm away. Don't cause any disruption to our people. Do not do any wrongful things. And do not try to indulge yourself in things just because you're a king."

"Uh-huh. I get the whole point. I'm not just some stupid, greedy, power-hungry person. I'll do good around here."

"Good. Now, if there's any trouble, ask Eliza. I gave you the planned route on the world map, so you can write me whenever you feel like it or if there's anything going on here."

"Fine."

"Now, I have to get a few more things and then I'll leave."

* * *

_How did I not see through the trees the first time?_ Hawk kept wondering as he stared at the entrance trees. _Huh… Maybe because I was in a rush?_

"Hey, Hawk." Tiffany greeted from the entrance.

"Oh, hey."

"A rather nice place here."

"Yeah."

"Um… do you remember our…" Tiffany blushed, "our promise?"

"Yeah. The meadow, right?"

"Yes… I… I…"

Hawk walked up to her. Tiffany immediately stared at her feet.

"Heh, you don't have to say it. Come on, let's go up there." Hawk put out his hand toward her.

"Yes, let's go." Tiffany acknowledged with a grab.

Through the trees and up the steps nearby, the two traveled up until they were over the hideout. There it was. The meadow, a more than exact replica of the one in Hawk's dreams. The sun gracefully shines the abundant flowers and some trees that stuck out from the ground. Birds, butterflies, little creatures, all of them share this heavenly place. All of this on the cliff of the mountain. The Goddess of Mana would surely step foot on this place and this place only. Tiffany let go of Hawk's hand and stood at the edge overlooking the blissful sight.

"Oh, wow! It's…" Tiffany's face was full of good emotions, "it's better than I imagine! It's so beautiful. So enchanting. So… wonderful."

"Yeah, a place like this can make a person smile."

They both moved further in. Tiffany was mesmerized by the various flowers and how there was so many of them. Hawk breathed in the air, and almost blacked out by the numerous scent that enter his nose.

All at once, Tiffany began to feel light-headed. She tried to shake it off, but it got stronger by each second. Then, her body began to lose energy. In a moment's time, she collapsed to the ground. It didn't hurt; the meadow was like a bed. She tried to fight off unconsciousness, but realized that she was going to be unconscious in a meadow, which is so lovely and soft. It was perfect. It was how she wants to sleep. In fact, it was how she wants to die. In a beautiful meadow that felt good as you lay in it, it felt better dying, or, at least, better sleeping than living.

"Tiffany?" Hawk came over to her. "Tiffany? You okay?"

"Yeah…" she said in a drowsy, yet dreamy voice. "I'm… okay…"

"I can't believe I've forgot. You haven't got used to the sleeping flowers yet." Hawk put a hand over his head. "(Sighs) Oh, well."

Tiffany's eyes had a quiet happiness in them. She showed a smile that expressed this calm feeling.

"Heh, you **do** look kinda happy." Hawk noticed. "I guess this didn't turn out all bad."

"No, Hawk…" Tiffany was about ready to drift off to La-La Land. "It turned out better… than I ever dreamed of…"

With that, a yawn, and a stretch, she started sleeping. Hawk smiled. It felt good he made someone happy.

_Well, that **did** turn out good. (Sighs) She's gonna be out for a while. We'll have to wait for her to wake up. I wonder how I would explain this to Lise._ Hawk thought. _Heh, she looks like when I found her sleeping in Rabite Forest._

Hawk stood up, leaving Tiffany in her happy sleep.

_Well, might as well tell Lise we have to wait a little longer._

_**If you didn't like this chapter, just put it in review. I'm the writer, so that means I can save Lise's ass right on the spot. Ugh, I'm not gonna do well on the battle scenes. So, if any of you have suggestions, please tell me. It will help not only me, but to you and everybody else. I fixed tons of errors that spelling and grammar check didn't find on all the chapters. But I'm pretty sure there's more I haven't find. Man, you can't trust even the spelling and grammar check. If I can't trust that, who or what can I trust. And yes, I admit that Hawk is a little more sensitive in this story than I want him to be. In fact, I made him too sensitive. It's all because of the previous chapters, I blame them. Now, if only I can figure out why I wrote this story, I can decide whether or not I shall continue.**_

**_And yes, I might take a long break to do Chapter 11, because of things. But, if you all want me to write sooner, just tell me. I need motivation like everybody else._**

_**Peace out. And the truth hurts more than lying!**_


End file.
